


Cuando llegue el momento, no habrá sepulcro que me contenga

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Consumo pasado de estupefacientes, De verdad, F/M, GRANTAIRE ES BAILARIN, M/M, Parece que hay angst, Referencias a adicciones, a quien voy a engañar si de todas formas no lo va a leer nadie, alcoholismo, depresión, en verdad no, hay más cosas bonitas que feas, pero oye que no es así
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No creo que sea necesario avisar de ello, porque hace como treinta años que se estrenaron, PERO QUIEN SABE, A LO MEJOR ALGUIEN NO LA HA VISTO, PUES HAY SPOILER DE LA TRILOGÍA ORIGINAL DE STAR WARS.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Otro domingo cualquiera

**Author's Note:**

> No creo que sea necesario avisar de ello, porque hace como treinta años que se estrenaron, PERO QUIEN SABE, A LO MEJOR ALGUIEN NO LA HA VISTO, PUES HAY SPOILER DE LA TRILOGÍA ORIGINAL DE STAR WARS.

El muchacho se despierta y se estira en la cama. Al hacerlo, despierta a la chica menuda que duerme a su lado.

-Por Dios, Feuilly- una carcajada inunda la habitación. El muchacho se frota los ojos, confuso, y mira a Éponine.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta, incorporándose con un bostezo.

-Nunca te había visto recién levantado, es todo un espectáculo- Feuilly gruñe e intenta atusarse el pelo. Al verse incapaz de arreglar aquel desastre, se levanta y huye al cuarto de baño, dejando a Éponine sola en la cama. La muchacha observa a su amigo a través de la puerta entreabierta, y sonríe. Se levanta, buscando sus vaqueros, y tras ponérselos, se dirige también al cuarto de baño. Toca con suavidad, pero entra antes de que responda. Feuilly ya ha conseguido arreglarse el pelo, y ahora se está cepillando los dientes. Mira de reojo a Éponine y le sonríe.

-Tu pelo tampoco es una maravilla recién levantada- dice, tras enjuagarse la boca, secándose los labios con una toalla. Éponine ríe con suavidad, y se acerca al espejo. Pone una mueca y comienza a arreglarse un poco con los dedos.

-Si nos viera alguien que no nos conociera, probablemente pensara que anoche nos liamos- musita, mirando el reflejo de Feuilly, en ropa interior, y el suyo, con la cremallera bajada y solo un sujetador. Feuilly pone cara de ''que locura'', y se dirige fuera del baño.

-Voy a preparar algo de desayunar-

Las tostadas acaban de saltar cuando Éponine se une a él en la cocina, totalmente vestida y con el pelo en su sitio. Feuilly le tiende un café, y lleva las tostadas a la mesa. Se sienta, y su amiga le imita, cogiendo sitio justo frente a él. La muchacha bebé, presionando sus dedos alrededor del calor de la taza.

-Gracias por dejar que me quedara aquí anoche-

-No seas tonta, era lo mínimo que podía hacer- responde Feuilly, untándose la tostada de margarina. -¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-

-Pues no sé... Hoy me toca cuidar de Gav y Azelma, así que intentaré no tener mucho en mente lo que ha pasado... Pero vaya, supongo que tarde o temprano nos reconciliaremos-

-Como siempre- Éponine sonríe con cierta tristeza, y se acaba su café, levantándose al hacerlo. -Ey, oye ¿No comes tostadas?- pregunta Feuilly, parpadeando mucho y señalando el plato con exceso de tostadas.

-No tengo mucha hambre-

-El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, jovencita.. Coge una maldita tostada-

-Vale, papá- Éponine ríe y coge una de las tostadas, mordiéndola. -Me voy- añade, con la boca llena, y Feuilly rueda los ojos. -Nos vemos luego- dice, mientras vuelve a morder la tostada, dejándola entre sus dientes para poder coger su bolso y salir del piso. Feuilly le hace un gesto con la mano, y la observa irse. Normalmente, cuando Éponine discute con Montparnasse, se refugia en el piso de Grantaire. Pero este está desaparecido del mapa. La última vez que Feuilly lo vio, estaba quejándose delante de una botella de vodka, y eso había sido hacía más de dos semanas. Pero es algo común en Grantaire eso de desaparecer cuando las cosas le van mal, así que, aunque están preocupados, saben que no tardara en volver, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Feuilly se termina las tostadas y deja las cosas en el fregadero, decidiendo que lo mejor es fregar más tarde. Odia los domingos, porque es el día en el que libra. Un par de años atrás, al menos podía dedicar aquellos días para estudiar (de hecho, eran los únicos días en los que podía hacerlo), pero desde que terminó la carrera, todo es más aburrido. Sigue estudiando, por supuesto. Feuilly no concibe una vida sin estudiar. Pero es diferente cuando tienes la presión de lo exámenes sobre ti. 

No, definitivamente, Feuilly no sabe en que momento del día se duerme, pero al despertar, la hora de la comida ha pasado hace demasiado rato. Gruñe, al igual que lo hacen sus tripas, y se dirige a la cocina. No tiene ganas algunas de ponerse a cocinar, así que encarga una pizza. Se abre una cerveza y se sienta en el sofá. Enciende la tele, disponiéndose a esperar a que llegue la pizza, pero no hay nada interesante en la caja tonta. Un par de programas del corazón, una comedia romántica, y.. oh, un documental sobre osos, genial. Sonríe, dándole un trago a la cerveza y arrellanándose en el sofá. Entonces, suena el timbre. Feuilly mira el reloj de la pared, porque no, es imposible, pidió la pizza hace menos de diez minutos, y vale que su pizzería favorita está cerca, pero no tanto. Deja la cerveza en la mesa y se dirige a la puerta, alzando una ceja al abrir y ver el panorama. Éponine lleva el uniforme del restaurante retro donde trabaja, y va seguida de sus dos hermanos menores.

-Tienes que hacerme un favor, Feu- dice, con gesto ofuscado. El muchacho alza una ceja, inquisitivo. -Al sofá- Gavroche obedece, pero Azelma mira fijamente a su hermana, y luego a Feuilly.

-No entiendo por qué no puedes dejarnos solos, ya tengo casi dieciocho años ¿No confías en mi?- Éponine suspira, y la ignora, para acto seguido mirar a su amigo.

-Me han llamado del curro, tengo que cubrir un turno ¿te importa cuidar de mis hermanos hasta que esté de vuelta?-

-Oh, claro, por supuesto- musita, mirando a Azelma de reojo, presintiendo que va a volver a protestar.

-¿Pero lo has visto? Si soy veinte centímetros más alta que él... ¿En serio nos vas a dejar a cargo de este... tapón?- Éponine fulmina a su hermana con la mirada, y luego mira a Feuilly.

-Ignórala, está en la edad del pavo-

-¡Ey!- Éponine la señala con el dedo, frunciendo los labios.

-Chitón, puedes decidir, o te quedas con Feuilly, o te llevo de vuelta con papá- La chiquilla le sostiene la mirada, pero finalmente se cruza de brazos y se dirige al sofá junto a Gavroche, que mira entusiasmado el documental sobre los osos. -No tenías planes, ¿verdad?- Feuilly sonríe, y se encoge de hombros.

-La verdad es que estaba bastante aburrido- Éponine ríe levemente y le da un beso en la frente.

-Te debo una... otra-

-No seas idiota, Ép- responde el otro, poniendo los ojos en blanco y señalando con la nariz la puerta. -Anda, vete, que seguro que ya llegas tarde- La muchacha mira su reloj y suspira, para acto seguido darse la vuelta y salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

-SUERTE- Grita, ya desde el segundo piso, y Feuilly sonríe, resignado, y se dispone a enfrentarse a la reina emo y a la pequeña apisonadora.

* * *

Éponine se acerca a la mesa tres, y comienza a poner las cosas sobre una bandeja. Aquel trabajo es una mierda, y la obligan a llevar aquel ridículo uniforme de los años sesenta. Por no hablar de los... patines... Pero pagan bien, y puede compaginarlo con los estudios, así que, no se puede quejar... Al menos, no demasiado. Una vez que está todo sobre la bandeja, se dirige, con cuidado, a la cocina, y la deja allí. Luego, vuelve fuera, maniobrando con cuidado sobre sus patines. Entiende que la hayan llamado, porque el sitio está llenísimo. Es extraño, en domingo, pero no le importa demasiado. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de estar todo el día aguantando a sus hermanos. La llaman desde la mesa seis, y va hacía allí, intentando sonreír, si bien es cierto que tiene que mejorar bastante en aquel punto. Apunta con rapidez las ordenes, y luego patina hacia la cocina.

-Una burguer con queso y dos perritos calientes- grita, y una voz le responde desde el interior de la cocina.

-Marchando- tal y como en una puta película americana. Coge la bebida de soda, el refresco de lima y la botella de agua, y las lleva a la mesa, pero su sonrisa desaparece cuando uno de los tres tipos de la mesa intenta tocarle el culo.

-¿De qué coño vas?- pregunta, agarrándole la muñeca al chaval, que le aguanta la mirada.

-Uy, la gatita tiene uñas-

-¿Cómo la has llamado?- la voz que suena detrás de Éponine es fría, y si ella no la conociera bien, le helaría la sangre. Como está segura de que se la ha helado a los chavales. Éponine suelta la muñeca del tipo y mira a Montparnasse, que a su vez los mira a ellos. Sus ojos, pequeños y azules, parecen los del mismo diablo. -Antes de tratar así a alguien, pensad en que quizás, esa persona tenga amigos en el Infierno- añade, con un susurro, dejando asomar su adorada navaja. Éponine se larga en aquel momento, patinando rápidamente hacia la barra, temiendo que Montparnasse hiciese de las suyas. Sin embargo, el muchacho se limita a seguirla, con andares de rey. Apoya los codos en la barra, tras la cual se ha refugiado Éponine, y la mira fijamente. -Menudos panolis-

-Se librar mis propias batallas, no se por qué has hecho eso- Montparnasse suspira, rodando intensamente los ojos.

-Sé perfectamente que eres capaz de cuidarte por ti misma, 'Ponine; simplemente quería evitar que te metieras en líos y te echaran de este precioso trabajo- La muchacha frunce la nariz y va hacia otra mesa, tratando de ignorarle. Pero Montparnasse la sigue, y hace eso mismo cuando la muchacha comienza a limpiar una, donde los clientes se acaban de ir. -Podemos estar jugando a esto todo el día, querida ¿Vas a dejarme hablar?-

-Estoy trabajando- se limita a responder Éponine, mirándole de reojo, haciendo al muchacho suspirar.

-Vale, no quieres hablar, pues ya lo hago y-

-Estoy trabajando- repite Éponine, cortándolo, y Montparnasse aprieta los labios. La muchacha saca la libretilla de los pedidos de su mandil, y lo mira. -Así que o pides algo, o te largas- El chico la mira, entrecerrando los ojos, pero finalmente asiente.

-Un té de frutas- responde, sentándose en la mesa que la Éponine acaba de limpiar, y está va hasta la cocina. Vuelve un par de minutos después, con su té de frutas, y lo mira.

-¿Me has comprado algo?- Montparnasse sonríe ampliamente.

-Sabes que si- responde, sacando una pequeña caja de su chaqueta.

-Mi turno acaba a las once, ¿Podrás esperar?- el muchacho ríe con suavidad.

-Sabes que si- repite, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su té, para luego observar a la chica volver al trabajo.

A las once, y después de dos tés y un par de copas, Montparnasse espera a Éponine a la salida del restaurante. Nada más salir del local, la chica da un respingo, porque no se espera aquel frío.

-¿Me dejas tu chaqueta?- pregunta, acercándose a él, y Montparnasse se la quita, para colocarla sobre sus hombros. -¿Qué me has comprado, entonces?- acompaña la pregunta encendiéndose un cigarrillo, y mirándole de reojo.

-En el bolsillo de la chaqueta- la muchacha rebusca en todos los bolsillos, hasta que da con la cajita, y sonríe, abriéndola. Saca la pulsera de su interior, y la mira fijamente.

-¿Es de oro blanco?- Montparnasse asiente, y ambos se detienen en mitad de la acera. Coge su muñeca y coloca la pulsera en ella.

-Te queda bien- Éponine alza el brazo, mirando el contraste del metal sobre su piel morena.

-¿A quién se la has robado?- pregunta, comenzando a andar de nuevo. Montparnasse pone cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y se lleva una mano al pecho.

-Perdona ¿Cómo puedes pensar tal cosa de mi? ¡La he comprado!- Éponine ríe con suavidad, asintiendo.

-Ya, claro, explícame, entonces ¿Por qué pone ''Para Lucille, con cariño, Étienne'', en el anverso?- Montparnasse chasquea la lengua.

-Merde, me has pillado- Éponine vuelve a reír, a la vez que se detiene, tomando la mano de Montparnasse para detenerlo a él también. Se pone de puntillas y le besa, con cierto descuido. -¿Eso significa que me perdonas?-

-Hmmm, si ¿Vienes a casa? Los niños están con Feuilly- Montparnasse asiente, y reanudan su camino, ahora de la mano. A lo largo de los quince minutos que dura el trayecto, discuten varias veces más, aunque eso no extraño en ellos. La mayor parte del tiempo que pasan juntos, están discutiendo. La muchacha abre al portal, y va a añadir algo ante el último comentario de Montparnasse, pero entonces ve el bulto junto a la escalera. -¡Mierda!- sale corriendo hacia Grantaire, y se arrodilla junto a él, zarandeándolo. Montparnasse se acerca también, pero lo hace despacio, y luego mira por encima del hombro de la chica.

-¿Está muerto?- pregunta, más por curiosidad que por preocupación real. Éponine niega, e intenta incorporar a Grantaire, que está totalmente inconsciente, pero afortunadamente vivo. -¿No deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia o algo?-

-No, subámoslo al piso de Feu, él sabrá que hacer... siempre lo sabe- Montparnasse arquea una ceja, mirando como Éponine trata de llevar por su cuenta a Grantaire, pero este pesa demasiado para ella. -¿No piensas ayudarme?-

-Este traje es de Armani, 'Ponine... Y él está asqueroso- Si las miradas matasen, la de Éponine lo habría mandado directo al Infierno. -Vale, vale- gruñe, finalmente, y ayuda a la muchacha a meter a Grantaire en el ascensor. Este protesta varias veces, pero no llega a despertarse en ningún momento. -¿Crees que es una sobredosis?- Éponine frunce la nariz y mira a su amigo, con un claro gesto de preocupación en el rostro, pero no responde. No, no quiere ni imaginarse las consecuencias de aquello. El ascensor llega al final, y ambos arrastran a Grantaire hasta la puerta de Feuilly.

-¡Feuilly!- grita la muchacha, aporreando su puerta, hasta que finalmente el muchacho abre. Tiene la cara pintada de tal forma que parece un gato. La sonrisa en su rostro desaparece al entender lo que ocurre, y ayuda inmediatamente a meter a Grantaire en el interior.

-Azelma, lleva a Gav a mi cuarto, por favor- ordena Feuilly, mirando a la chica, con la que al final había terminado por hacer buenas migas, y esta obedece sin rechistar (cosa muy extraña en ella). -¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- pregunta, tumbando a Grantaire en el sofá, para acto seguido limpiarse la pintura de la cara con las mangas de la camisa.

-Lo he encontrado en el portal... ¿Está muy mal?- Feuilly frunce los labios, mirando al hombre, y se cruza de brazos.

-No soy médico...-

-Pero entiendes de esto- Su amigo clava sus pequeños ojos verdes en ella, y chasquea la lengua. Acto seguido se acerca a Grantaire y le sube las mangas. Luego le mira las manos; le quita los zapatos y los pantalones, mirando todos los resquicios posibles, bajo la atenta mirada de Éponine y Montparnasse.

-Bueno, el lado bueno es que no hay marcas de pinchazos recientes- musita, incorporándose, y luego tratando de incorporar a Grantaire. Éponine acude en su ayuda, y al ver que Montparnasse no hace lo mismo, le lanza una mirada de reproche.

-Haz algo al menos, y llévate a mis hermanos a casa... Gav tiene clase mañana-

-A tus órdenes- responde Montparnasse inmediatamente, y huye al dormitorio, para acto seguido salir con los dos chicos y llevárselos de allí. Éponine pone los ojos en blanco, y entre ella y Feuilly, llevan a Grantaire hasta el baño.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Pon el tapón y abre el grifo... Yo puedo encargarme del resto, pero estaría bien que trajeras algo de ropa para él, y que metieras la suya en la lavadora o... tírala, quémala... eso está asqueroso- Éponine asiente, pero antes de irse, lo mira fijamente.

-¿Seguro que puedes tú solo?- Feuilly sonríe con cierta tristeza y asiente. Éponine imita el gesto, y tras abrir el grifo, sale de allí. Sabe que su amigo la ha echado porque pretende despertar a Grantaire. Y cuando eso pase, no será agradable. Éponine ha visto muchas cosas desagradables en su corta vida, pero no sabe si está preparada para ver a su mejor amigo en tales condiciones. Cuando vuelve al piso de Feuilly, casi media hora después, se encuentra al moreno fregando el cuarto de baño. -¿Dónde está R?-

-En mi cama-

-¿Cómo está?-

-Se despertó con el agua fría, y ha estado vomitando bastante... Parece que ahora está mejor- Éponine sonríe con alivio, y abraza con fuerza a Feuilly.

-Gracias, Feu, se que R no es santo de tu devoción...-

-Y no lo es, pero no soy un monstruo- La muchacha le besa la frente y se dirige al dormitorio, para vestir a Grantaire. Mientras, Feuilly va a la cocina y se toma un par de sus tranquilizantes. Suspira, y va con Éponine.

-¿Puede quedarse esta noche aquí? Yo también me quedaré, si es necesario... Te prometo que maña... Oh, mierda ¿A qué hora entras en el curro mañana? Joder, Feuilly, lo siento tanto, mira que hora es...- Éponine se muerde el labio inferior, y mira fijamente a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, entro bastante tarde- responde, acercándose al armario para coger más mantas. -Lo mejor sería que nos turnásemos para vigilar.. Dice que solo ha bebido, pero no me lo creo- Éponine asiente, incorporándose.

-¿Puedo tomarme un café?-

-Claro- responde Feuilly. -Yo me encargo- añade, y se encamina a la cocina. La cafetera está en marcha, cuando siente que no está solo. Éponine lo mira, con expresión cansada.

-Lo siento- musita, sentándose en una silla junto a él.

-Ya me lo has dicho, Ép-

-Si, pero es que lo siento... Debes pensar que soy la peor vecina del mundo, solo vengo a pedirte favores horribles, que te arruinan los planes y el sueño- Feuilly sonríe, mirándola.

-Si, eres una vecina horrible-

-No sé que haría sin ti...- Feuilly bufa y sirve dos tazas grandes de café. -Has dicho que no había pinchazos recientes... ¿Quiere decir eso que viejos si?- El muchacho la mira unos segundos, antes de responder.

-Grantaire no es un yonqui. Se droga de vez en cuando, pero no parece estar enganchado, al menos de momento- Éponine siente que le da un escalofrío y coge su taza, para recuperar el calor perdido.

-Sabías bien donde mirar...- musita la muchacha, mirando su café. -Nunca hablas de ello-

-No hablo de ello porque no me gusta hablar de ello- responde Feuilly, dando un largo trago a la bebida, y su mirada se encuentra con la de Éponine. -Hago yo el primer turno- dice, dejando la taza a medias en la encimera y saliendo a toda prisa de la cocina. Éponine aprieta los labios, lamentando haber sacado el tema. Entiende que le duela, pero también siente curiosidad. ¿Tantas cosas malas hizo como para no querer ni tan siquiera pensar en ello? ¡Es Feuilly! ¡No está en su ADN hacer cosas malas! Y sin embargo, cada vez que alguien saca el tema, su mirada cambia por completo, al igual que su tono. Se pone a la defensiva y se oculta tras su armadura. La chica suspira y se levanta, dirigiéndose al dormitorio. Feuilly está sentando en una silla junto a la cama, y sus pies reposan en ella. Tiene una revista en las manos, y la ojea. Grantaire duerme en la cama, nada plácidamente. Se mueve constantemente y suda como un condenado.

-Coge mantas, el sofá no es una maravilla, pero se puede aprovechar- Éponine sonríe levemente y coge alguna manta, para luego volver a la puerta.

-Lo siento... por todo- Feuilly niega por toda respuesta, y vuelve a centrarse en su revista. -Despiertáme en un rato ¿Vale?-


	2. Tan sólo un lunes más

Por supuesto, Feuilly la deja dormir toda la noche. A fin de cuentas, él lleva varias semanas con insomnio, así que no le importa demasiado. Cuando se acerca la hora de arreglarse para ir al trabajo, es cuando por fin despierta a la muchacha.

-¡Feuilly! ¡Pero mira que hora es! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- su amigo se encoge de hombros y señala el baño.

-Voy a ducharme, entro en la tienda a las diez... No dejes que duerma hasta muy tarde, y hazle desayunar. Tengo unas pastillas que son bastante buenas para la resaca, las he dejado en la mesa de la cocina- Éponine asiente, y lo observa desaparecer tras la puerta del baño. Media hora después, Feuilly sale de la casa, y la muchacha se sienta en la cama junto a Grantaire. Tras unos minutos, lo zarandea ligeramente.

-R... ¡R!- finalmente, el hombre abre los ojos, para acto seguido tirar de las mantas para taparse la cabeza.

-Déjame-

-No, tienes que levantarte y desayunar-

-No quiero-

-Tienes casi treinta años, Grantaire, por favor, haz el favor de no portarte como un niño pequeño- su amigo se destapa un poco la cabeza y la mira.

-Me siento morir, Ép... Oh, por Satán, creo que voy a vomitar- en ese mismo instante, sale corriendo de la cama. -¿DÓNDE COJONES ESTOY?- pregunta, abriendo mucho los ojos, al no reconocer una mierda de la distribución del piso.

-Es la casa de Feuilly-

-¿Qué coj...- pero tiene que detener su pregunta, para continuar buscando el servicio, donde finalmente se encierra. Éponine suspira sonoramente, y espera en la puerta hasta que sale. -¿Qué cojones hago en la casa del santurrón?-

-Probablemente, el santurrón te haya salvado la vida-

-¿Y quién le ha dicho que es eso lo que quería?-

-Yo- Grantaire la mira fijamente, con gesto mohino. -¿Qué cojones te pasa ahora? Pensaba que estabas mejor- el moreno piensa un rato, antes de responder finalmente.

-No me dieron el solo- gruñe, mirando a su alrededor, intentando orientarse. -¿No se supone que al ser el mismo edificio la estructura de los pisos debería ser la misma?- pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos, para acostumbrarse a la luz. Éponine lo mira fijamente. Entiende que aquello lo haya deprimido aún más. Grantaire se sacrifica en cuerpo y alma por el ballet, pero nunca obtiene recompensa alguna. Siempre queda relegado a los coros, a papeles segundones... y cada vez es más mayor, y tiene menos oportunidades reales. Su amigo capta su mirada y le hace una mueca.

-Feu ha dicho que desayunes algo-

-No servirá de nada, lo voy a potar- Éponine se cruza de brazos y le dirige su mejor cara de madre. -Vale, lo que tú quieras, pero no me va a durar en el estómago- 

* * *

-¡FEUILLY, DESPIERTA!- el muchacho da un rebote ante el grito de su jefe.

-Sólo descansaba la vista- se defiende Feuilly, y eso es cierto. No se ha dormido, solo se ha quedado un poco traspuesto.

-¿Una mala o una buena noche?- pregunta, apoyando los codos en el mostrador, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Horrible, una noche horrible- el hombre, chasquea la lengua y se incorpora.

-Bueno, desgraciadamente, hay que trabajar, ha llegado cargamento- dice, dando unos golpecitos en el mostrador, y luego en la nariz de Feuilly, que pone los ojos en blanco. -Así que a ello- el muchacho suspira, lanzando una larga mirada a su jefe, y se dirige a la parte de atrás de la tienda, a ayudar a descargar del camión. Abre una de las cajas con gesto curioso, y saca uno de los vibradores, sonriendo levemente. Luego, lo devuelve a su sitio, y comienza a llevar las cajas al interior. Mientras él descarga, su jefe hace sitio al nuevo material en las estanterías, y luego se sienta a ajustar el libro de cuentas. Feuilly observa con detenimiento los diferentes objetos, antes de colocarlos en su sitio. Aparte del vibrador que ya había visto, hay dos modelos diferentes más. También hay cosas para juegos de rol sexuales, pero eso llama menos la atención de Feuilly. Está colocando cajas de preservativos, cuando siente a alguien tras él. -Son una nueva marca, deberías llevarte algunos y probarlos, así podremos darle una mejor opinión a nuestros clientes- Feuilly ríe con suavidad, mirando fijamente la caja que tiene en ese momento en sus manos.

-Si tuviera a alguien con quien probarlos, lo haría-

-Oh, vamos, no me creo que un chico como tú no tenga pretendientes de sobra...- responde el hombre, apoyándose en la pared. -Si no fuera porque quedaría como un acosador sexual, yo me ofrecería- Feuilly lo mira de reojo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pensaba que había una estricta política que impedía al jefe salir con su trabajadores- el hombre chasquea la lengua, y luego ríe.

-Una verdadera lástima ¿No crees?- pregunta, dirigiéndose otra vez a sus cuentas. 

Cuando termina de colocar todo, vuelve a mirar por encima los vibradores. Nah, no merece la pena gastarse el dinero, es bastante feliz con el suyo. Camina de vuelta al mostrador, donde ya no está su jefe. Supone que ha ido al pequeño despacho que tiene en la parte de atrás, para trabajar más tranquilo, así que vuelve a su puesto.

* * *

  
Por las tardes, Feuilly trabaja en un pub, donde suele reunirse _casualmente_ su grupo de amigos. En aquel momento, como no hay mucha gente, escucha atento a Enjolras. El rubio habla concentrado, señalando continuamente su libreta.

-Sh, espera- musita Feuilly, y se dirige al otro lado de la barra, a servir a un chaval, y menos de un minuto después, vuelve junto a Enjolras. Combeferre y Jehan también lo escuchan, en silencio. Finalmente, el rubio termina de exponer, y mira a sus amigos.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunta, mirando directamente a Feuilly, que frunce la nariz.

-A ver, creo que tienes unas ideas muy claras, y eso está bien... Pero creo que también tienes un gran problema a la hora de estructurar tu discurso, igual que al plantearlo- responde, volviendo a hacer un gesto para que espere, para luego irse y volver, como hizo antes. -Mira, a lo mejor toda esa palabrería de libro te sirve a ti, y a Ferre, y a Jehan, y al resto de estudiantes, pero luego, si vas al mundo real y le vienes con esto- coge la libreta del muchacho -A una persona que se parte la espalda trabajando para llevar comida a su mesa, te manda al Infierno. Tienes que tener en cuenta el amplio espectro del público al que te presentas, que ya no es un aula repleta de alumnos. Imagínate que una persona se interesa por la política, pero no tiene tus conocimientos. Le gustaría poder escucharte y entender lo que dices, porque la política es algo de todos, alg-

-Feuilly- El interpelado aprieta los labios y mira a Bahorel, fijamente, algo molesto por la interrupción.

-¿Qué coño quieres?-

-¿Por qué cojones falta la bola blanca en el billar?-

-Porque la última vez que jugasteis casi rompéis la mesa- Bahorel gruñe como protesta.

-Eso no es del todo cierto... Anda, dame la puta bola- Feuilly lo mira fijamente, pero finalmente lleva la mano a algún lugar bajo la barra.

-Más te vale tener cuidado, cabrón hijo de puta- dice, tendiéndosela, y luego vuelve a dirigirse a Enjolras. -Lo que te decía, que esa persona, tiene el mismo derecho a enterarse, BAHOREL, ¿QUÉ COJONES TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? ME CAGO EN LA PUTA, COMO NO TE BAJES DE AHÍ TE VOY A METER EL TACO POR EL PUTO CULO ¿ME ENTIENDES?- Bahorel ríe sonoramente y le hace una peineta, para luego bajar de la mesa de billar. Feuilly suspira sonoramente. -¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, si, eso, que no seas tan exclusivo en tu discurso- Enjolras asiente levemente, y da un sorbito a la cañita de su zumo. Feuilly es consciente en ese momento de la sonrisa de Combeferre, y arquea una ceja, inquisitivo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunta su amigo, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Claro-

-¿Por qué sólo dices tacos cuando hablas con Bahorel?-

-Eso no es verdad- responde Feuilly, frunciendo los labios.

-Si que lo es- increpa Enjolras, asintiendo. -Siempre hablas muy bien, nunca alzas la voz ni usas palabrotas, pero cuando te diriges a Bahorel, pareces el dueño de un bar de carretera-

-¿Sabes acaso siquiera como habla el dueño de un bar de carretera?-

-Yo se por qué Feuilly habla así a Baho- los otros tres miran a Jehan, con su primera intervención en la conversación.

-¿Ah, si?- pregunta este, frunciendo los labios.

-Si, es porque te gusta-

-¡Eso es ridículo!- protesta Feuilly, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no es ridículo, te gusta Bahorel-

-¡Bahorel. Me. Gusta!-

-Creo que te ha faltado el 'No'- Feuilly parpadea, y Combeferre y Jehan ríen. Enjolras los mira, sin entender bien el chiste, mientras que Feuilly se enciende hasta las orejas.

-Idiotas- musita, de repente recordando que tiene muchas cosas que hacer.


	3. Oh, dulce viernes ¿Por qué tardas tanto en llegar?

Llaman a su puerta y Grantaire gruñe.

-Largate, Éponine- protesta, a gritos, desde el sofá.

-No soy Éponine- responde la voz al otro lado de la puerta, y el hombre frunce el ceño. Se levanta y abre ligeramente.

-Si vienes a que te de las gracias, puedes ir dando media vuelta- Feuilly suspira, cruzándose de brazos.

-No vengo por eso-

-¿Entonces?- Grantaire mira fijamente a su vecino, arqueando una ceja. -¿Quieres sal, patatas, cebollas? Porque mi despensa está vacía, no puedo ayudarte- murmura, comenzando a cerrar la puerta, pero Feuilly se lo impide con el pie.

-¿Te molestarías siquiera en escuchar lo que tengo que decir?- Grantaire hace un mohin, pero finalmente abre por completo la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero enseñarte algo ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?-

-No somos amigos- Feuilly pone los ojos tan en blanco que cualquiera diría que puede ver a sus espaldas.

-¿He dicho que quiera que lo seamos? Es solo un paseo ¿Qué puedes perder?- Grantaire duda, pero finalmente asiente y entra en el piso, para coger su chaqueta y las llaves.

-¿Dónde me vas a llevar?- Feuilly sonríe, de forma enigmática.

-Ya lo verás-

-No me gustan las sorpresas-

-¿Por qué no me sorprende en absoluto?- Grantaire lo mira de reojo, y ambos emprenden el camino hacia fuera, y una vez en el exterior, caminan juntos.

-¿Es esto un intento de Éponine de que me des una charla?-

-No, Éponine no tiene nada que ver-

-Pero si va a haber una charla- Feuilly se encoge de hombros, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-No me voy a poner moralista, no soy quien para hacerlo; ni tampoco voy a intentar hacerte ver que el mundo merece la pena, porque no es cierto. El mundo es una mierda-

-Dime algo que no sepa...- Grantaire se enciende un cigarro, y tiende uno a Feuilly, que lo acepta. -Como por ejemplo, a donde coño me llevas-

-Vamos al centro cívico- El hombre se detiene, mirando fijamente a Feuilly. -Quiero que conozcas a algunas personas- añade, deteniéndose también.

-¿Pretendes hacerme ver que hay gente peor que yo?- Feuilly bufa y rueda los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no, jamás haría eso; no es la forma correcta de tratar con esto-

-¿Vas a presentarme entonces a gente que ha estado en un pozo y ha conseguido salir gracias a un puto rayo de esperanza que iluminó sus vidas?- el otro muchacho no puede evitar sonreír.

-Tampoco-

-¿Entonces?- Feuilly comienza a andar de nuevo, y vuelve a sonreír al ver que Grantaire lo sigue.

-Mi especialidad, por así decirlo, son los adolescentes. Mi adolescencia fue una mierda, pero intento usar mi experiencia para ayudar a chicos y chicas en circunstancias similares a la mía-

-Pero que alma caritativa...- Feuilly ignora el comentario sarcástico, y continua hablando.

-Son sobre todo chicos y chicas jóvenes, que no tienen otro sitio donde ir, porque en sus casas los rechazan, ya sea por un motivo u otro-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?-

-¿Me vas a dejar terminar?- Grantaire gruñe, dándole una última calada a su cigarrillo. -Estamos empezando un proyecto, donde usamos distintas modalidades artísticas para que expresen sus sentimientos. Muchos de ellos se han pasado la vida ocultando lo que sienten, y eso les lleva encerrarse en sus mundos. La intención es que se abran, que eso que tienen dentro salga, y deje de ser una carga sobre sus jóvenes espaldas. Jehan ha empezado un taller de poesía, y había pensado que quizás tú podrías colaborar enseñándoles danza- el hombre vuelve a detenerse.

-¿En serio?-

-Si te quita tiempo de tus ensayos, lo entiendo. Además, no es remunerado. Pero me gustaría que conocieras a mis chicos, y que te lo plantearas... Porque les hará bien a ellos y a ti, créeme-

-No sirvo para enseñar- murmura el otro, pero comienza a andar de nuevo, siguiendo la dirección que parecía llevar Feuilly. Este lo imita, terminando también con su cigarrillo.

-Bueno ¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo?-

-Vale, voy a conocerles, pero porque siento curiosidad por saber con que tipo de parias trabajas... Y ya decidiré luego si me apunto-

-No te vas a arrepentir, de verás- Andan el resto del camino en silencio, y al llegar, Feuilly se acerca por detrás a un chico que se está fumando un cigarrillo en la puerta del edificio y le da un abrazo. Grantaire permanece un par de pasos por detrás, y espera a que el muchacho los presente.

-Grantaire, este es Jacques, Jacques, este es Grantaire. Algo me dice que os vais a llevar bien- El hombre arquea una ceja con escepticismo, pero estrecha la mano al crío. No tendrá más de diecisiete años, y lleva el pelo teñido de azul. Le parece bastante curioso, pero no comenta nada. -¿Dónde están los demás?-

-La mayoría están con Enjolras, Albert aún no ha llegado, lo estoy esperando, y Claire va a venir más tarde- En el momento en el que Grantaire oye al muchacho pronunciar aquel nombre maldito, tensa los brazos. Mira a Feuilly, intentando que no se noté demasiado que se muere de ganas de ir ya hacía donde se supone que están los demás.

-Oh, pues podríamos ir con ellos ¿No?- dice Feuilly, mira a Grantaire. -¿Lo acompañas tú, Jacques? Haz tú las presentaciones, yo me quedo esperando a Albert.- El muchacho asiente y hace un gesto a Grantaire para que lo siga. Feuilly, mientras, se queda en la puerta, y aprovecha la espera para, igual que estaba haciendo el muchacho, fumarse un cigarrillo. Los viernes por la mañana no trabaja en la tienda, así que es el día que aprovecha para pasar en el centro cívico. También va varias tardes, y siempre que alguno de sus chicos tiene un problema, lo llaman, y él acude. Siempre. Da igual la hora, da igual que día sea. Feuilly nunca les falla. No puede ocultar que está bastante emocionado por aquel proyecto. Quiere potenciar las habilidades de los chicos, quiere que vean que son capaces de todo lo que se propongan. Quiere mostrarles una vía de escape a sus problemas, por medio del arte. De momento, los talleres con Jehan están yendo bastante bien, y eso alegra a Feuilly. Pero no a todos se les da bien expresarse con palabras, por lo que Feuilly espera que puedan hacerlo con su cuerpo. Finalmente, Albert llega, y ambos van al interior. Entran en la sala que usan para las reuniones, donde ya están todos. Enjolras colabora con Feuilly siempre que puede, y eso se convierte en una razón de peso para que Grantaire acepte sin dudar la proposición de Feuilly, aunque no quiere decírselo todavía, para que no se noté demasiado las dobles intenciones del hombre.

-Bueno, supongo que ya os habrán presentado, así que pasamos al segundo punto- dice Feuilly, sentándose en la silla del centro, que siempre guardan para él. -Dado el triunfo del taller de escritura, vamos a iniciar varios más, entre ellos uno de pintura y otro de música, y si todo sale bien, también uno de ballet- expone, sosteniendo la mirada en Grantaire unos instantes. -También he estado comentando con Enjolras la idea de hacer un mural en la fachada del edificio, y va a comentárselo a los jefazos. Si sale el proyecto adelante, me gustaría contar con la participación de todos, porque no es cuestión de saber pintar o no, es cuestión de dejar vuestra huella- Feuilly entrecruza las manos, dedicando una mirada a cada uno de ellos. -Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir yo, ahora os toca hablar a vosotros; me he levantado bastante optimista, así que creo que podríamos comentar las cosas que nos hacen sonreír... A lo mejor es demasiado pasteloso para nuestro invitado, pero oye, no se me ocurre nada mejor ¿Todos de acuerdo?- hay un asentimiento general, y Grantaire rueda los ojos. Enjolras lo ve y hace una mueca de disgusto. _Empezamos bien, R_ piensa el hombre, así que decide fingir que escucha atento. -Genial ¿Quién va primero?- Grantaire no se espera que Enjolras levante la mano, pero deduce que lo hace porque nunca nadie quiere ser el primero.

-Empiezo yo, sigues tú, Feuilly, y luego en orden hasta volver a mi ¿Os parece correcto?- otro asentimiento general. Grantaire se siente en una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos. No, es mucho peor -Me hace feliz saber que hay gente que comparte mis ideales, y que no estoy solo en la lucha- dice, y mira a Feuilly, que palmea su hombro, con una sonrisa.

-A mi me hace feliz mirar a mi alrededor y ver las caras de siempre, ni una menos, pero a veces alguna más- a su izquierda está el chaval con él que ha entrado, y que Grantaire supone que es Albert.

-No lo sé, supongo que aunque haya veces en las que sea difícil, luchar por ser quien soy, me hace feliz- Tras él, hablan dos chicas, y luego otro chico. El siguiente es Grantaire, que no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, al ver como todos lo miran.

-No tienes que hablar, si no quieres- dice Enjolras, al ver que parece poco predispuesto, pero Grantaire niega.

-No, venga, me apetece...- piensa unos segundos, porque le cuesta demasiado pensar en alguna cosa que le haga feliz. Finalmente, sonríe levemente. -No sé si es felicidad, pero sé que me siento bien cuando bailo descalzo sobre el escenario. A lo mejor es una tontería, pero me hace sentirme libre.. aunque no lo seamos, vosotros me entendéis- a Grantaire le agrada que Enjolras le dirija algo parecido a una mirada de aprobación, pero trata de no mostrarse excesivamente emocionado por ello. Los turnos siguen, y a pesar de su reticencia al principio, el hombre escucha atento a los chavales.

-Me siento feliz cuando pienso que en un año me iré de casa, que podré independizarme y no tendré que soportar ese infierno nunca más- el muchacho sentado al lado de la chica que ha hablado, acaricia su hombro con ternura.

-A mi me hace feliz tenerte a mi lado- dice él, cuando le toca, y besa su mejilla. La muchacha se sonroja y pasa una mano por su mejilla, intentando que los demás no vean sus lágrimas. Finalmente, todos terminan, y Feuilly sonríe ampliamente.

-¿Veis? Todos hemos sido capaces de decir cosas que nos hacen felices. Cuando las cosas os vayan mal, pensad en ellas, seguro que os ayuda- Tras eso, da paso a que los chicos hablen de experiencias vividas en esa semana, y Grantaire se sorprende así mismo cuando no se quiere perder detalle de lo que dicen. Por alguna extraña razón, siente empatia por aquellos chicos. Absurdo, por supuesto. Quizás se siente identificado con alguna de las cosas que dicen. Quizás, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, los problemas son los mismos. Falta de autoestima y de seguridad, miedo al fracaso, tendencia a infravalorarse. Ve los signos de la depresión que el mismo sufre en muchos de ellos. Cuando acaban, se acerca a Feuilly.

-Vale, me apunto a esta mierda, pero si no sale bien, no me eches la culpa ¿Vale?- el otro muchacho sonríe.

-Te lo prometo-

* * *

 -¿Qué miras?- pregunta Feuilly, arqueando una ceja. Courfeyrac, con los codos apoyados en la barra, le mira fijamente.

-Un pajarito me ha contado una cosa- Feuilly frunce el ceño, sirviendo el ron con cola que ha pedido.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que te gusta cierto grandullón- el muchacho tras la barra siente como le arden las mejillas.

-¿Ha sido Jehan, verdad? Le voy a cortar la trenza, lo juro-

-En realidad, ha sido Combeferre- Feuilly parpadea, porque eso no se lo esperaba.

-No tenía a Combeferre por cotilla- Courfeyrac ríe con suavidad, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-No lo es, pero está preocupado por ti- dice, poniendo su mirada de niño bueno. -Y ahora yo también-

-Pues no entiendo por qué... Tengo trabajo, lo siento- miente, y se dirige al otro lado de la barra. Courfeyrac, por su lado, se dirige a la mesa donde están Combeferre, Joly, el mencionado grandullón y Bossuet. Se sienta cerca de Ferre y exigiendo que le haga cosquillas, a la par que se echa sobre la mesa. Sus amigos debaten, y él se deja caer en los brazos de morfeo, mientras Combeferre acaricia su cuero cabelludo, pasando los dedos entre los rizos rebeldes. Feuilly se acerca a ellos tras un rato, cuando todo está tranquilo en el pub. -¿Queréis algo más de beber?- Bossuet y Bahorel asienten, pero los otros dos niegan. Feuilly mira fijamente a Courfeyrac y sonríe. -¿Está ronroneando?-

-Si- responde Combeferre, asintiendo con solemnidad.

-Es un gato, o quizás no, pero en otra vida lo fue, seguro- dice Bossuet, a lo que Bahorel responde con una carcajada.

-¡Feuilly!- el interpelado frunce el ceño y se de la vuelta.

-No, no, no, te he dicho mil veces que el niño no puede entrar aquí- regaña a Éponine, a la vez que Gavroche se abalanza sobre Bahorel, que responde a su abrazo dándole un sopapo.

-Vamos, Feuilly, necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Otra vez tienes turno?- pregunta, alzando una ceja ante el vestido ceñido, los altos tacones y el maquillaje trabajado.

-No, tengo una cita con Montparnasse. Iba a cuidarlo Grantaire, pero no sé quien demonios le ha metido la idea de pasar la tarde en el centro cívico- Feuilly no puede evitar sonreír, pero se calla que él es el culpable de aquello.

-Estoy currando, Ep-

-Bueno, se puede quedar con Baho mientras, sabes que se llevan genial- el muchacho suspira sonoramente, y mira al niño, que ahora hace carantoñas al grandullón.

-Este no es sitio para un niño de nueve años-

-Tampoco lo es mi cita con 'Parnasse ¿No crees? Porfa, porfa, porfa... Me va a llevar a un restaurante caro, y nunca he estado en un restaurante caro ¿No quieres verme feliz?-

-¿Te hace feliz derrochar?-

-Inmensamente- Feuilly suspira aún más sonoramente, pero asiente.

-Anda, lárgate- la muchacha da un par de saltitos, y le estampa un beso en la mejilla. Se despide de su hermano y de los chicos y se va. Feuilly se acerca a la barra, para llevarle un zumo a Gavroche, y las cervezas que habían pedido a Bossuet y Bahorel.

Cuando su turno acaba, solo quedan Bahorel y Gavroche en el pub. Se acerca a la mesa donde están y se sienta junto a ellos.

-Fulliii, Baho me ha dejado probar su cerveza-

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Por qué cojones has hecho eso?- pregunta, algo molesto.

-El niño tenía curiosidad-

-¿Qué coño me importa lo que tenía el niño? Joder, tío, cómo para dejarte de niñero, me cago en la puta-

-¿Qué cojones tiene de malo? Ha sido solo un puto trago, no hay nada malo en ello- Feuilly gruñe, pero pasa de discutir más, así que se levanta.

-Venga, nos vamos a casa-

-¿Puede venir Baho con nosotros?-

-¿Y para qué va a venir Baho con nosotros?-

-Podemos cenar pizza, ver una peli, comer palomitas- responde Bahorel, y Feuilly frunce el ceño.. pero finalmente, asiente.

-Lo que queráis- musita, echando a andar, y el grandullón y el niño chocan los puños, para acto seguido seguirlo. Al salir, Bahorel coge a Gavroche en sus hombros, y se sitúa al lado de Feuilly, con una sonrisa socarrona. Su amigo lo ignora hasta que llegan a su piso. Mientras él encarga las pizzas, Bahorel y Gavroche se encargan de elegir y poner la película. Cenan, en silencio, distraídos por las escenas de acción que se ven en la televisión, y no mucho tiempo después, Gavroche cae completamente rendido. -Llévalo a mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá- susurra Feuilly, al acabar la película, y Bahorel obedece. Está recogiendo las cajas de pizza y las latas de refresco, cuando nota a Bahorel justo detrás suyo. -¿Qué quieres?-

-Es tarde, había pensado que quizás no te importaría que me quedara a dormir también aquí- Feuilly se da la vuelta, con la basura en las manos, y lo mira fijamente, inquisitivo.

-La cama está ocupada, y solo tengo un sofá ¿Sabes sumar o es que pretendes que duerma en el suelo?- Bahorel le sostiene la mirada, y luego mira al sofá. Repite la acción un par de veces y sonríe.

-Creo que cabemos los dos-

-Estás de puta coña-

-No-

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?-

-¿El que?- Feuilly frunce el ceño, y Bahorel pone cara de confusión, porque verdaderamente no sabe a que coño se refiere.

-Me encantaría compartir sofá contigo, en serio, pero tengo problemas de espalda desde los diecinueve años, así que no sería conveniente para mi salud- Bahorel suelta una carcajada, y se dirige a la silla donde está su chaqueta.

-Una pena, habría sido divertido- Feuilly suspira, se cruza de brazos y mira a su amigo, pero no muestra intención alguna de querer que esté se quede (aunque sea así).

-Nos vemos mañana- Bahorel asiente, mordiéndose el labio interior, y sale del piso de Feuilly.


	4. Sábado de resaca... Domingo de resaca

Éponine se despereza, bostezando sonoramente. La ha despertado Montparnasse, al romper el abrazo en el que dormían.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunta, haciendo un pequeño mohín.

-Tengo un trabajo pendiente con la Patron-

-Ya, un trabajo- la muchacha intenta incorporarse, pero la cabeza le da vueltas.

-¿Resaca?- Éponine gruñe y entierra la cabeza en la almohada. Montparnasse sonríe y se termina de poner los zapatos, para luego ir al servicio y arreglarse el pelo. A Éponine le parece que tarda una verdadera eternidad. Sigue en la misma posición cuando Montparnasse vuelve, ya totalmente arreglado. Se sienta a su lado y acaricia su espalda desnuda. Ha sido una noche larga. Tuvieron que salir corriendo del restaurante cuando Montparnasse ''se dio cuenta'' de que no llevaba dinero suficiente. Un accidente nada premeditado, por supuesto. Éponine perdió un zapato en la carrera, pero ni le importó en aquel momento ni le importa ahora. Se incorpora un poco y besa a Montparnasse en los labios.

-Tengo que irme- dice, dejando otro beso en sus labios. -En serio, tengo que irme- otro beso. Éponine ríe, pero eso solo sirve para que la cabeza le de más vueltas.

-Anda, toca en la puerta de Feuilly y dile que mande al petardo para aquí- Montparnasse asiente, y le da un beso más antes de salir. Ella se levanta y se pone una camiseta de tirantes. Está en el servicio cuando Montparnasse vuelve allí.

-Había una nota en su puerta- dice, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del baño y tendiéndole el papel. Ella lo coge, y él sonríe, dándole otro beso y yéndose, finalmente. Éponine lee la nota _He llevado al renacuajo a casa de Baho, lo llevará a tu piso a la hora del almuerzo. Disfruta, tú que puedes, xxoo_. Sonríe y deja el papel a un lado. Se lava los dientes y se recoge el pelo en una coleta, para acto seguido dirigirse a su cuarto y ponerse un pantalón de chándal. Decide aprovechar la mañana para limpiar, porque ya va siendo hora. Por supuesto, empieza por la cocina, que es lo que peor está. Pone música, bastante alta, y limpia a su ritmo, cantando y usando la escoba como si fuera una guitarra. Por eso, no escucha la puerta cuando llaman. Afortunadamente, Grantaire tiene una llave para emergencias. Se cruza de brazos y se queda mirándola, con una amplia sonrisa, porque ella no se ha percatado de su presencia. En uno de sus saltos, Éponine queda frente a Grantaire, y al verlo, pega un salto.

-¡JODER, R, ME HAS ASUSTADO!- grita, llevándose una mano en el pecho. Grantaire ríe y se dirige a apagar la radio.

-Me has despertado-

-Lo siento- el hombre niega y se desploma en el sofá.

-¿Qué tal te lo pasaste anoche?-

-Bastante bien- responde ella, sentándose junto a él, poniendo las piernas en su regazo. -¿Y tú? No me lo creía cuando me dijiste que ibas a pasar la tarde entera en el centro cívico-

-Enjolras me convenció-

-Enjolras te convenció... Ya, claro... ¿Qué tal fue?-

-Bastante bien, la verdad... Estuve ayudándolo a organizar papelajos y esas cosas- Éponine sonríe. -Voy a participar en un proyecto para ayudar a chicos con problemas-

-¿Ah, si?- Éponine arquea una ceja. -¿También te ha convencido de eso Enjolras?-

-En parte él, en parte Feuilly- La muchacha parpadea.

-Feuilly ¿Eh? Al final no le vas a caer tan mal como dice- Grantaire sonríe de forma sincera, y eso agrada a Éponine, porque hacia mucho que no veía una sonrisa real en su amigo. -Bueno, si crees que te hará bien, adelante... Pero hazme el favor de no hacerte ilusiones con Enjolras ¿Quieres?-

-Sabes que nunca me hago ilusiones con él, Ép-

-No es culpa tuya ¿Sabes? Es suya. Por ser un puto seto- Grantaire vuelve a sonreír, y Éponine le pellizca el brazo. -Tengo que seguir limpiando- añade, y se levanta del sofá de un salto. -Así que elige, o me ayudas, o te vuelves a la cama-

-La cama, la cama- responde el hombre, sin dudar, y se levanta también. -No pongas la música muy alta ¿quieres?- ella asiente, y cuando Grantaire sale de su piso, continua limpiando. Cuando termina, se desploma en el sofá, pero nada más hacerlo, suena el timbre. Maldice por lo bajo, pero se levanta a abrir. Gavroche entra al interior, sin saludarla siquiera, y corre al servicio.

-Lleva haciéndose pis desde que salimos. Mira que le avisé de que hiciera antes, pero nada- explica Bahorel, con una sonrisa bonachona. Éponine se hace a un lado para que entre, y el grandullón pasa al interior.

-¿Cómo se ha portado?- pregunta ella, cerrando la puerta.

-Oh, genial. Anoche estuvimos viendo una peli donde Feuilly, y se quedó roca en seguida. Está mañana hemos estado jugando a la play, y luego hemos ido al parque- Gavroche reaparece en seguida, y Éponine abre los brazos, porque parece que va a abrazarla... pero el niño se engancha a la pierna de Bahorel. Éponine parpadea, pero tanto ella como el grandullón hacen como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Me alegro de que no os haya dado mucho por culo-

-Nah, que va-

-No sabía si ibais a comer fuera o que, así que he hecho pasta de sobra ¿Te quedas a comer?-

-Oh, no quiero molestar... pero si insistes, yo encantado- responde, con una amplia sonrisa. La muchacha rueda los ojos y se dirige a la cocina.

-¿Te habrás lavado las manos, no?- Gavroche gruñe, y Éponine pone los brazos en jarra.

-Pero Éponineeeeeeee-

-Venga, venga, cachorrito- interviene Bahorel, agarrándolo por debajo de las axilas y arrastrándolo hacia el baño- Éponine los mira con una sonrisa y sirve la mesa. El niño y el grandullón aparecen medio minuto después y comienzan a comer.

-Ep, Ep, Ep, anoche Bahorel me dejó beber de su cerveza, y Fulli se enfado un montón- Éponine arquea una ceja, sonriente.

-¿Si? No me sorprende, la verdad- dice, mirando a Bahorel, que hace una mueca.

-Fue solo un sorbito- se defiende Bahorel.

-Un sorbito, así, chiquitito-

-Nah, si a mi me da igual, mientras no me lo convirtáis en un mini Grantaire- Bahorel ríe, pero Gavroche hace un mohín. -¿Has terminado?- pregunta, mirándole, porque hace mucho que no le ve comer.

-No tengo mucha hambre, me duele la barriga-

-¿Has desayunado bien?- Gavroche y Bahorel se miran. No, definitivamente. Se han pasado la mañana comiendo chucherías. Pero eso es un secreto. Eso es lo que se dicen con su larga mirada. Éponine no es tonta, por supuesto. Y sabe como adora Bahorel consentir al niño. Así que suspira y aparta su plato. -Pero está noche te lo acabas ¿Eh?- el niño asiente con solemnidad. -Vete a ver la tele, anda- Gavroche sonríe y, tras mirar otra vez a Bahorel, sale corriendo al salón.

-No, no friegues, yo me encargo de eso- Éponine le dedica una sonrisa, y niega. Pero Bahorel niega con más intensidad, y se termina su comida a toda prisa, para acto seguido correr hasta el fregadero y ocuparlo por entero. -Jaaa, ahora vas a tener que dejarme fregar- Éponine ríe y rueda los ojos. -Venga, venga- Bahorel abre el grifo y moja un poco la esponja. Luego lo cierra y mira en todas las direcciones posibles. Éponine frunce el ceño, a la vez que se sienta en la encimera.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Temo que aparezca si dejo el grifo abierto mucho tiempo-

-¿Quién?-

-Feuilly- responde Bahorel, muy serio, comenzando a fregar. Éponine ríe, pero Bahorel se muestra impasible. -No es gracioso, es horrible. Te persigue. Te registra la basura para asegurarse de que reciclas- la muchacha ríe otra vez.

-No-

-Si, me lo ha hecho. Te lo prometo. Me lo encontré entre las bolsas, en mi cocina, una noche que cenamos juntos- Éponine se echa hacia atrás para apoyarse en la pared, y mira a Bahorel.

-¿Hace mucho que os conocéis?-

-Pffff... la tira... Él acababa de salir de rehabilitación, así que serán como... ¿Seis años? Si, poco más de seis años- Bahorel sonríe ampliamente -Aunque a veces siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida-

-Sois buenos amigos- aunque no es una pregunta, Bahorel asiente.

-Discutimos mucho, pero en el fondo nos queremos- El grandullón termina de fregar y comienza a secar las cosas.

-¿Os habéis acostado alguna vez?- Bahorel bufa y acto seguido estalla en carcajadas.

-Nope- responde, gesticulando mucho. -¿Dónde pongo estas cosas?- Éponine se levanta de un salto y abre la puerta de un mueble, donde el grandullón comienza a colocar las cosas.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Bueno, no es porqué yo no lo haya intentado desde luego... Pero creo que si me presentara en su casa, desnudo, y con un lazo en la polla, seguiría sin darse cuenta- Éponine lo mira unos instantes. -Y eso es mejor que la alternativa-

-Que se de cuenta y no quiera estar contigo- Bahorel sonríe y asiente, pero Éponine nota cierta tristeza en él, cosa que es bastante rara.

-Ya lo conoces... Sabes lo reticente que es a tener relaciones de ese tipo con la gente.. - Por fin, Bahorel acaba y mira a Éponine. -Estaba todo muy rico, gracias por dejar que coma con vosotros-

-No seas lerdo, es una compensación por tener que soportar toda la mañana al petardo este-

-No ha sido molestia, todo lo contrario, me lo paso pipa con él- los dos salen al salón, donde está Gavroche viendo atento la televisión. -Bueno, cachorrillo- el grandullón despeina al niño y sonríe. -Yo me voy largando ya, a ver si tú hermana te da tregua pronto y podemos volver a vernos-

-Si, si, si, si, Ép, Ép- la muchacha rueda los ojos, sentándose junto a su hermano en el sofá.

-Cuándo queráis, que se le va a hacer- Bahorel se despide de ellos con un gesto y sale del piso de Éponine. Y nada más hacerlo, sonríe ampliamente, al ver a Feuilly peleándose con su puerta.

-Ey, hola- saluda el más pequeño, al verlo. -Se ha vuelto a atascar la puta puerta- Bahorel se acerca para ayudarlo, y por fin consiguen abrir.

-Deberías llamar a un cerrajero, un día tienes una desgracia- Feuilly rueda los ojos, pero sonríe.

-¿Quieres pasar y tomar algo? Tengo cervezas- Bahorel finge dudar en su respuesta, y finalmente (como era obvio que iba a pasar), asiente. Los dos muchachos entran y Bahorel se sienta en el sofá, mientras Feuilly busca las cervezas.

-¿Qué tal en el centro?- pregunta, más por intentar entablar una conversación que por curiosidad real. Su amigo le tiende una cerveza y le da un sorbo a la que ha cogido para él, a la vez que se encoge de hombros.

-Como siempre, supongo; hemos estado organizando un poco las cosas para empezar está semana con el taller de pintura y el de danza.-

-Eso es genial- responde Bahorel, poniendo los pies sobre la mesita frente al sofá, cruzando los gemelos sobre ella. Feuilly lo mira y alza una ceja, pero no hace comentario alguno.

-¿Y tú que tal con Gavroche?-

-De lujo, ya sabes, nos llevamos bien-

-Es un torbellino- Bahorel ríe. -Por eso os lleváis tan bien, sois como dos gotas de agua-

-No nos parecemos tanto- el más pequeño se sienta de lado, apoyando la cabeza en el sofá, para así poder mirar a Bahorel, a la vez que le da otro trago a su cerveza. -¿Qué?-

-Nada- Bahorel le lanza un beso y bebé de su cerveza, haciendo sonreír a Feuilly con el gesto.

-¿Haces algo esta tarde?-

-Sabes que tengo curro en el bar- el grandullón chasquea la lengua.

-Cierto, mierda ¿Y mañana?-

-Dormir, de momento ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacer algo?-

-No sé, si se te ocurre algo.. Quiero pasar algún tiempo contigo, a solas, sin niños de por medio-

-Claro, es que estamos todo el día cargando con niños de un lado para otro, es tan trabajoso el tener 10 hijos- Bahorel ríe sonoramente, negando.

-Oye, pero no estaría mal.. Piénsalo... Nuestros hijos serían preciosos-

-Bahorel, es biológica y físicamente imposible que tengamos un hijo ''nuestro''-

-Meh, detalles... Podemos secuestrar a Gavroche, que ya está medio criado-

-Si, es una idea genial, gigantón; cuando Éponine venga a intentar clavarnos un tacón en la cara, te pondrás tú delante-

-Hombre, pero eso está claro... Nunca permitiría que nadie te clavara un tacón en la cara, Fe-

-Vaya, es todo un alivio saberlo- ambos se miran unos instantes, sonriendo.

-No, tío, pero hablo en serio, tengo ganas de que hagamos algo ¿Sabes? Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando solo teníamos que preocuparnos de estudiar para los exámenes-

-Ah ¿Pero es que tú te preocupabas por los exámenes?- Bahorel bufa, y se termina su cerveza.

-Joder, macho, así no hay forma-

-Venga, venga... Vale, ¿te apetece que salgamos de copas cuando acabe mi turno en el bar? Podemos avisar a los chicos y tener una noche como las de antes- el grandullón frunce ligeramente los labios. No, definitivamente, su plan no era ese. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.

-Vale, perfecto, ¿Te encargas tú de decírselo?- Feuilly asiente, acabando también con su cerveza. -Me voy a ir yendo, que te vendrá bien descansar- el más pequeño sonríe, y se levanta a la vez que Bahorel.

-¿Nos vemos a las once y media?-

-¿En lo de Buda?- Feuilly pone los ojos en blanco, pero asiente. No entiende porque todo el mundo adora ese antro, pero que se le va a hacer. Se despide de Bahorel y luego lleva las cervezas a la cocina. Tras eso, se dirige al sofá, donde se deja caer. En realidad, sabe que le vendrá bien salir y despejarse. Últimamente se siente agotado. Siempre le echa la culpa a su medicación, pero sabe que no es solo por eso. Está cansado porque no para. Así que si, está seguro de que lo de salir es una buena idea.

* * *

Éponine señala la ceja de Bahorel, y este sonríe. Ellos dos, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Musichetta, Bossuet y Feuilly están sentados alrededor de una mesa, en el fondo del bar de Buda. Buda es un ex-profesor de la facultad de filosofía, que ahora regenta un bar. El sitio está genial para beber, porque es barato. Pero es un antro. O al menos, eso le parece a Feuilly. El resto no parece tener la misma opinión.

-Esta cicatriz, querida, me la hizo ese pequeño hijo de puta de ahí, en una pelea tras una manifa, la primera vez que nos vimos- dice, señalando a Feuilly, que se lleva las manos al pecho, indignado.

-Oye, y lo dices como si fuera algo malo ¿Y lo bonito que quedará cuando le contemos a nuestros hijos como nos conocimos? Si, pequeñajo, le arranque media ceja a tu padre, porque es una anarquista de mierda- todos en la mesa ríen, siendo la más sonora la de Bahorel.

-Claro, ahora es todo culpa mía-

-No me jodas, Bahorel. Apareces delante mía con la cara cubierta y un puto bate de béisbol en la mano ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-

-¡Preguntar para que quería el bate de béisbol!-

-Venga, venga, haya paz- interviene Bossuet, con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Tienes más cicatrices, Baho?- el grandullón sonríe y se baja un poco el cuello de la camiseta, donde se ve una media luna.

-Una ex-novia me intento clavar una botella rota- algunos en la mesa miran la herida con impresión, pero Feuilly bufa, y sin decir nada, levanta un poco la pierna de su pantalón, para enseñar una cicatriz en su gemelo.

-Me la hice escapando de un poli, cuando intentaba parar un desahucio- Bahorel sonríe ampliamente, inclinándose un poco hacia delante. Acepta el reto ¿Qué se cree ese renacuajo? Sube la manga de su camiseta, y enseña su brazo, donde hay una larga cicatriz.

-Me apuñalaron con un sacacorchos, en una noche de pasión-

-Joder, Baho ¿Cómo acaban apuñalándote en una noche de pasión? Quiero decir, yo he tenido muchas, pero nunca terminan así- interviene Courf, alzando las cejas. Bahorel parece dispuesto a contar la historia, pero en ese momento Feuilly se levanta y les da la espalda, bajándose unos centímetros el pantalón, para que vean el nacimiento de otra cicatriz.

-Me la hice con una alambrada, me cruza todo el cachete- Bahorel lo mira fijamente y se levanta también, levantándose un poco de la camiseta. Una cicatriz nace en su bajo vientre, y se oculta en sus pantalones.

-Una pelea en un bar, no queráis saber como ocurrió- tanto él como Feuilly se sientan. El más pequeño sabe que podría quitarse la camisa y dejar que vieran su espalda cubierta de cicatrices. Pero eso sería jugar sucio. Así que muestra una más pequeña en su costado, pero no cuenta como se la hizo, sino que se limita a terminarse su copa y levantarse.

-¿Alguien quiere otra?- todos asienten.

Beben. Beben bastante. Después de salir del bar de Buda, se dirigen a otro local. Y luego Grantaire los convence de ir a otro más. Aquel sitio está petado de gente. Feuilly siente que se ahoga, y sale de allí. Bahorel lo ve y le sigue. Lo encuentra sentado en la acera, fumándose un cigarrillo. Se sienta a su lado y le quita el cigarro de la boca, dándole una larga calada para luego devolvérselo.

-¿Estás bien?- Feuilly asiente. Está bien. Ha bebido de más, pero no se considera borracho. Tolera bastante bien el alcohol, y sabe que el grandullón sentado a su lado también. -¿Te apetece venir a mi casa?-

* * *

La cabeza le da vueltas. Muchas vueltas. Se incorpora, y es en ese momento en el que se da cuenta de que solo lleva la ropa interior y de que la cama en la que está no es la suya. Se levanta de un salto, olvidándose por completo del mareo que sentía momentos antes, y mira a su alrededor. Es el cuarto de Bahorel.

-No, no, no- susurra. Se acuerda parcialmente de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Fue con él a su casa y bebieron un par de copas más.. y entonces... entonces se besaron. Oh, dioses. Se besaron. El resto está borroso y no es capaz de discernir si lo que recuerda que pasó es real o no. -¿Bahorel?- llama, y le responde un gruñido desde el suelo. Busca la procedencia, y se encuentra al grandullón acurrucado en el suelo, totalmente desnudo. No, eso no era un buen indicio. Presiona su pie contra su muslo, zarandeándolo con él, para despertarlo. El muchacho abre los ojos y le mira, con una sonrisa. Pero esta desaparece al ver que Feuilly no parece nada contento.

-¿Algo va mal?-

-¿Hicimos algo anoche?- Bahorel se incorpora, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, algo, algo si que hicimos, pero no follamos, si es lo que te preocupa- el nudo que había nacido en su pecho un rato antes, desaparece, y suspira. A Bahorel le duele bastante el alivio que parece mostrar, así que se levanta y busca sus pantalones.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No... bueno, si ¿Tan malo habría sido que nos hubiéramos acostado?- pregunta, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Pues si, bastante, y más teniendo en cuenta que íbamos borrachos y podríamos haber cometido alguna locura, como no usar protección ¿Es que no usas ese cabezón que tienes para pensar? ¿Es que no eres consciente de las consecuencias que podría tener? -Feuilly se cruza de brazos, terriblemente molesto. Pero no con Bahorel, sino consigo mismo. Él no hacía esas cosas. No. No podía permitirse cometer ese tipo de errores.

-No íbamos tan borrachos, joder... Estoy seguro de que tú me habrías recordado que lo usará-

-¿Y si no, Bahorel? ¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Y si follamos y como eres un cabezota de mierda no te pones condón? ¿Qué pasa? Soy una puta bomba de relojería ¿No te das cuenta?- 

-Vale, lo pillo, es un error que lo hagamos borrachos ¿Pero que tiene de malo que nos acostemos, si somos conscientes de ello? Nos ponemos dos condones, si con ello te sientes más seguro- Feuilly toma aire. No le gusta el cariz que está tomando aquella conversación, así que comienza a buscar su ropa. Bahorel, por su parte, se lleva las manos a la cabeza, con un gruñido. -No estamos en los ochenta, Feuilly- añade, acercándose a él. -Puedes tener una relación totalmente normal con alguien, sin riesgos-

-¿Sin riesgos?- Feuilly entrecierra los ojos. -¿Sin riesgos? Joder, Bahorel, piensa un poco ¿Quieres?-

-Vale, hay un pequeño porcentaje de posibilidades de riesgo ¿Y qué más da? ¿Vas a pasarte la puta vida a pajas por eso?-

-Si con ello te protejo, si- responde, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. No, Bahorel no se espera esa respuesta. Intenta tomar la mano de Feuilly, pero este la rechaza, comenzando a vestirse. 

-Fe, por favor... Podemos intentarlo, al menos ¿Qué podemos perder?-

-Yo, nada. Tú puedes perder todo- Bahorel cierra los ojos y suspira. Aquella batalla está perdida. Siempre lo ha estado. 

-Cierra la puerta al salir- murmura, dirigiéndose al baño. Cuando sale, un rato después, no hay el más mínimo rastro de Feuilly.


	5. ¿Miércoles? Argh, putos miércoles

Feuilly frunce el ceño al ver a Courfeyrac mirándole fijamente. No, eso nunca presagia nada bueno.

-Crees que no nos damos cuenta, pero lo hacemos- Feuilly arquea una ceja y continua secando los vasos.

-¿Cuenta de que?-

-De que estás ignorando a Bahorel-

-No lo estoy ignorando- Courfeyrac pone cara de _a otro con esa historia, que te hemos pillado_  y Feuilly suspira. -Hago lo que puedo por no echarlo todo a perder ¿Sabes?-

-¿Y eso implica pasar de él?-

-Si con ello evito un mal mayor, si- Courfeyrac hace un pucherito. Justo en ese momento, Bahorel se levanta de la silla en la que está y se dirige a la barra.

-¿Me pones otra cerveza, Fe?- el interpelado asiente y saca un botellín de la nevera, para tendérselo, sin dirigirle la palabra siquiera. Bahorel capta la indirecta y se vuelve a su mesa.

-¿Ves? ¿Piensas estar así toda la vida? ¡Es tu mejor amigo, por Dios!-

-¿Vas a pedir algo? Porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-

-No me fastidies, Feuilly, que el pub está vació- el muchacho sonríe levemente y vuelve a dedicarse a secar vasos. Courfeyrac gruñe y se deja caer sobre la barra, con gesto de desesperación. -Tú sabrás lo que haces, querido-

-Si, yo lo sabré- Courfeyrac sonríe con tristeza, y se dirige hacia donde está el resto del grupo. Feuilly los observa. Bahorel ha tenido que decir algo gracioso, porque todos ríen. Justo en aquel momento, y como si lo supiera, el grandullón mira en su dirección, y Feuilly baja la mirada. Estúpido, se siente estúpido. Ha pasado más de una semana desde el incidente en casa de Bahorel, y desde entonces no le ha dirigido más de dos palabras seguidas, y todas frías y distantes. No es egoísmo ¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta de que lo hace por Bahorel? Es lo mejor para él, pero todos parecen echárselo en cara. Éponine, Jehan, Courfeyrac ¡y hasta Grantaire! ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿Por qué no podían meterse en sus propias vidas y dejarlo a él en paz? Sabe perfectam-

-¡Joder, Feuilly, espabila de una puta vez!- el muchacho parpadea. Si, se había ido a su mundo. Mira a Grantaire y ladea la cabeza.

-¿Has dicho algo?-

-Qué me pongas otra copa ¿Qué coño te pasa?- Feuilly niega y rellena su vaso. Grantaire lo mira fijamente.

-Lo siento, me he distraído-

-No hace falta que lo jures, macho-

* * *

Feuilly intenta abrir la puerta de su casa, pero otra vez está atrancada. Ha tenido un día de mierda. Su jefe en la tienda se ha enfadado con él por reñir con un cliente. Cosa que no ha sido totalmente culpa suya, porque el tío era un pelmazo. En el bar, todos parecían estar en contra suya. Y ahora, la puta puerta de las narices. Comienza a frustrarse cada vez más, hasta que finalmente, en un acceso de ira, golpea la puerta con el puño, usando toda la fuerza que le es posible.

-¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA DE OROS, JODER! ¿POR QUÉ COJONES TODO ME TIENE QUE SALIR MAL?- grita, con la mirada encendida de rabia. Se aprieta con fuerza la mano con la que ha golpeado la puerta, porque se ha hecho daño. Mucho daño. -Joder, joder, joder-

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Éponine ha salido de su piso en cuanto ha escuchado los gritos, y ahora se dirige junto a Feuilly. -¿Qué has hecho?-

-Creo que me he roto la muñeca- la chica lleva una de sus manos a la mencionada muñeca, pero Feuilly la aparta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al hospital?-

-No necesito ir al hospital-

-Pues eso se te está hinchando, así que creo que si, necesitas ir al hospital, y no hay más que hablar- Feuilly la mira fijamente unos segundos, pero finalmente asiente.

* * *

-El muchacho suspira cuando las radiografías muestran la fractura de su muñeca. Lo que le faltaba. Un enfermero lo está escayolando, cuando la cabeza de Éponine asoma.

-¿Cuál es el diagnostico?-

-No puedes estar aquí- responde el enfermero, pero ella lo ignora y se acerca a Feuilly, agarrando su brazo sano.

-Soy su hermana, he estado en Estados Unidos seis meses y acabo de volver. Llego y me lo encuentro con el brazo roto ¿En serio crees que me vas a impedir estar junto a él?- Feuilly no puede evitar sonreír ante lo absurdo e innecesario de aquella mentira. El enfermero la mira unos segundos, pero finalmente se encoge de hombros. Éponine besa la mejilla de Feuilly y acaricia su hombro. -¿Cómo te vas a hacer las pajas ahora, cielo?-

-Pues con la zurda, soy ambidiestro- responde Feuilly, alzando una ceja.

-¿En serio? Nunca me lo habías dicho?- la muchacha se separa un poco de él para mirarlo, sin soltarle el brazo en ningún momento.

Un rato después, caminan de vuelta a casa.

-Bueno, te pasaste el camino de ida callado ¿También vas a hacer voto de silencio en el de vuelta? ¿No me vas a contar por qué cojones estabas golpeando tu puerta?-

-No se abría-

-Y pensaste que podrías abrir un agujero en ella con tus puños ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Jessica Jones?- Feuilly se encoge de hombros. -Sabes que conmigo puedes ser sincero, Feuilly ¿Qué demonios te ocurre últimamente?-

-En veintinueve años que tengo, he sido incapaz de tomar una puta decisión acertada, Éponine- responde, tras unos segundos en silencio. -No tenía ni veinte años cuando eche mi vida a perder. Desde entonces, desde ese puto momento, estoy sentenciado. Intento vivir lo mejor que puedo, y hacer la vida más fácil a la gente a la que aprecio. Intento ayudar a los demás, hacer del mundo un lugar más bonito en el que vivir. Pero nada de lo que haga va a cambiar la verdad ¿No? Sólo sirvo para cagarla, día tras día... A veces pienso que a todos os habría ido mejor si no me hubierais conocido nunca-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil, imbécil?- Éponine frunce el ceño intensamente. -Si no fuera por ti, probablemente yo no estaría viva ¿O es que no te acuerdas de como nos conocimos? Si tú no hubieras estado allí en aquel momento, yo estaría muerta. Y Grantaire ¿Qué sería de R sin ti? Le has cambiado la puta vida, tío, desde que le da clases a esos niños, es un hombre totalmente nuevo. Si, sigue bebiendo, si, sigue fumando sus mierdas, ¡pero ahora tiene control sobre su vida! Y no sería así de no ser por ti. Has cambiado la vida de todos nosotros, Feuilly. De todos. Y para bien- el muchacho gruñe, a modo de negativa, y la chica se cruza de brazos- ¿Toda esta mierda es por lo que te ha pasado con Bahorel?- parece esperar una respuesta, pero Feuilly se limita a encogerse de hombros. -Mira, no me voy a meter en tu vida, macho... Pero abre los putos ojos ¿Quieres? Baho está jodidamente loco por ti, y es así desde hace mucho tiempo. Y tú también estás jodidamente loco por él ¿Qué coño importa lo demás? ¿Vas a pasarte la puta vida auto-compadeciéndote por un error de juventud?-

-Ese error de juventud es una enfermedad, Ép, una enfermedad que sigue matando a gente-

-Es una enfermedad controlada en el primer mundo, Fe ¡Sorpresa! ¿O es que acaso te estás muriendo? Que yo sepa, te tomas tus medicaciones, y con ellas vas bien ¿No? No me jodas, tío, no tienes excusa. El capullo de Bahorel te quiere, incluso siendo un puto ex-yonqui enfermo de sida- A pesar de la situación, Feuilly no puede evitar sonreír. Al verlo, Éponine sonríe también. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te hace gracia?-

-Ex-yonqui enfermo de sida ¿es lo que soy?- ambos se detienen, porque ya están en el portal. Éponine abre, sin responder aún.

-No, es parte de lo que eres ¿Por qué negarlo? Todos cometemos errores, y esos errores permanecen con nosotros para siempre- los dos muchachos entran en el ascensor, y Éponine toma la mano herida de Feuilly. -Has cometido muchos errores, si. Por eso sabes que lo que estás haciendo es un error ¿Estás seguro que quieres que forme también parte de tu vida? ¿Quieres que esto sea algo de lo que te arrepientas? ¿Algo más en la lista de cosas por las que odiarte?- La muchacha lo mira fijamente, y Feuilly suspira. Ambos vuelven a sonreír, y bajan del ascensor cuando este para. Éponine lo acompaña hasta su puerta y lo ayuda a abrir. -Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sabes donde estoy... Menos si es para que te eche ayuda con las pajas, para eso busca a otro ¿Vale?-

-Oh, vamos, ¿tan mal estaría?- Éponine rueda los ojos y se dirige a su casa.

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho ¿Quieres?- Feuilly asiente, y la observa abrir la puerta y desaparecer en el interior de su piso. Él permanece unos instantes más apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Si, definitivamente, está harto de cometer errores.

 


	6. Czwartek

Bahorel frunce el ceño al acercarse a la barra y no ver a Feuilly por ningún lado. Le pide una cerveza a la chica que parece estar ocupando su puesto y vuelve a la mesa, donde están Grantaire y Bossuet.

-¿Sabéis donde cojones está Feuilly?-

-¿No te has enterado?- pregunta Bossuet, ladeando la cabeza, y Bahorel niega.

-¿De qué?-

-Feuilly se ha jodido la muñeca, como comprenderás, no es conveniente trabajar de barman si solo puedes usar una mano- responde Grantaire, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿En serio? No me lo ha dicho-

-Claro que no te lo ha dicho, cielo, Feuilly te está haciendo el vacío ¿No te has dado cuenta aún?- el grandullón gruñe y le da un trago bastante largo a su cerveza. Algo sospecha, desde luego, pero no quiere creerlo. No quiere creer que la haya cagado hasta el punto de que Feuilly no quiera ni dirigirle la palabra. -No pongas esa cara, ya se le pasará-

-¿Estará en su casa, entonces?- Grantaire suelta una carcajada.

-Ni de coña, últimamente sólo se le ve el pelo por el centro cívico. Si quieres verlo, tendrás que ir allí... Yo voy en un rato, si te apetece acompañarme-

-Tengo curro- vuelve a gruñir el grandullón, y Grantaire se encoge de hombros.

-¿Curro? ¿Tú?- sonríe Bossuet, jugueteando con su botellín.

-Pues claro, mis padres me han cerrado el grifo ¿Qué quieres que hPERO MIRA QUE ERES TORPE, TÍO- finalmente, con tanto juguetear con el botellín de cerveza, Bossuet termina por derramarlo todo, cayéndole la mayor parte a Bahorel, que se levanta de un salto. Grantaire rompe en carcajadas, y Bossuet se sonroja intensamente.

-Lo siento- murmura, cogiendo una servilleta para secarle.

-Para, para, ya lo hago yo- responde Bahorel, quitándole la servilleta. -Estás apañado, macho- Grantaire sigue riéndose, y el grandullón lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Anda, yo me voy, que he quedado a la cuatro con Enjolras- Bahorel frunce el ceño.

-¿Con Enjolras? ¿Pero en plan cita?-

-¿Tú estás tonto? Claro que no-

-Ah, ya decía yo, que locura- añade, con una sonrisa burlona, y Grantaire rueda los ojos intensamente.

-¿Crees que, precisamente tú, estás en situación de meterte conmigo porque no me corresponden?-

-Touché- responde Bossuet, porque Bahorel se limita a apretar los labios y darle un largo trago a su cerveza.

-Ahí lo tienes, y aquí os dejo, pringados. No bebáis mucho- termina, y sale del pub, dirigiéndose hacia la estación de metro donde ha quedado con Enjolras. Apaga el cigarrillo que está fumando antes de entrar, y no puede contener una sonrisa al ver al rubio sentado en el suelo, leyendo. Grantaire se apuesta las pelotas a que es algo de rojos. Seguro. Se acerca hasta él y se sienta a su lado. -Buenas tardes- Enjolras levanta una mano, indicando que se mantenga en silencio, y finalmente acaba el párrafo que está leyendo y cierra el libro.

-Buenas tardes- responde, con una leve sonrisa. -Llegas pronto-

-No tanto como tú ¿Llevas mucho aquí?-

-Que va, unos cinco minutos- el rubio mete el libro en su mochila, y R aprovecha para mirar el titulo. Si, definitivamente, es algo de rojos. Se levanta, y se coloca la mochila a la espalda, y... le tiende la mano a Grantaire para ayudarle a levantarse también. El moreno no se lo cree, y cuando sus dedos se entrelazan con los de Enjolras, ve el cielo. Es tan suave y fría como se la imagina. Sonríe al rubio, pero entonces el contacto termina y Grantaire siente como le hubiesen amputado algo. Va a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento, aparece el metro. Los dos muchachos suben y se sientan el uno frente al otro. Grantaire apoya la cabeza en el cristal y mira fijamente a Enjolras.

-¿Qué tal el día?-

-Bien, supongo... ¿y el tuyo?-

-Estaba siendo un día de mierda, pero ha mejorado bastante- Enjolras sonríe y asiente, para luego mirar a su alrededor, con gesto pensativo. Se mantienen en silencio hasta que llegan a su destino, y caminan juntos hasta que llegan al centro cívico. Justo antes de entrar, Enjolras agarra a Grantaire del brazo, abriendo mucho los ojos. -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Lo estás escuchando?- el moreno frunce el ceño y niega.

-¿Él que?-

-Alguien se está peleando- responde el rubio, y acto seguido echa a correr hacia el patio. Grantaire parpadea, sin saber muy bien que coño hacer, y al final imita a Enjolras, siguiéndole. Efectivamente, en el patio hay dos chavales peleándose (no una simple peleilla, no, se están dando de hostias). Enjolras intenta separarlos, pero el más grande lo empuja, y el rubio cae a un lado. Grantaire se agacha a su lado, y le tiende la mano.

-¿Estás bien?- Enjolras asiente y se frota las rodillas con las palmas de las manos, mientras Grantaire se dirige hacia los dos chicos. Enjolras observa la escena, perplejo. En tan solo dos movimientos, el hombre tiene éxito allí donde él ha fracasado. -Ve a avisar a alguien- el rubio obedece al instante, y vuelve un par de minutos después, con Feuilly y Jacques. Entre ellos consiguen definitivamente inmovilizar a los dos chicos, y los separan, llevándolos a cada uno a sala diferentes, para buscar una explicación a lo que ha pasado. Grantaire observa a Enjolras hablar con aquel que momentos antes lo había lanzado al suelo. No presta demasiada atención a lo que dicen, porque está embobado mirando al rubio. La forma en que cruza las manos sobre su regazo. Como ladea la cabeza, atento. Los pequeños fruncimientos de nariz, seguidos de asentimientos de comprensión. Al final, Grantaire cree haber entendido que es por algún rollo de drogas. No le sorprende, teniendo en cuenta el historial de la mayoría en aquel sitio. Finalmente, los mandan a casa a los dos, y Grantaire sigue a Enjolras hacia donde está Feuilly.

-¿Qué te ha dicho a ti?-

-Que estaban discutiendo por unos gramos-

-Es lo mismo que me ha dicho a mi- Feuilly suspira, y enciende un cigarrillo, para darle una larga calada.

-Que estrés- susurra, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Últimamente están bastante revueltos-

-Si, me he dado cuenta... Será por la primavera- Grantaire sonríe ante el comentario, pero Enjolras frunce la nariz.

-¿Cómo tienes el brazo?- pregunta R, al ver que los dos muchachos se han quedado callados.

-Oh, bueno, recuperándose... Tengo al menos dos semanas con esta mierda- responde, señalando la escayola, que está cubierta de firmas.

-¿Han sido los chicos?- Feuilly asiente, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Enjolras también me ha firmado ¿Te apuntas tú también?- el muchacho se saca un boli del bolsillo y se lo tiende, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si te hace ilusión...- Grantaire coge el bolígrafo y firma con una R floreada. -Al final vamos a hacernos amigos y todo, macho- Feuilly ríe con suavidad.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- pregunta, guardándose el bolígrafo. -No tenéis clase ninguno de los dos ¿No?-

-Voy a enseñarle como funciona a biblioteca del centro, dice que quiere colaborar con ella-

-¿En serio? Eso está genial- Feuilly asiente, con una amplia sonrisa. -Yo llevo toda la tarde haciendo sesiones privadas con los chicos-

-¿Cómo los ves?- el muchacho se encoge de hombros.

-Estoy bastante preocupado por Albert, creo que ha vuelto a auto-lesionarse-

-¿Y eso?- Feuilly se encoge de hombros.

-Se ha cerrado en banda... He pensado que podríamos hacer una excursión al campo, o a la playa, y que se despejen un poco ¿No creéis que estaría bien? Salir de la ciudad, que conozcan otros lugares-

-Estaría bien, pero sabes que es difícil... La mayoría son menores y necesitarían el permiso paterno, y sabes que no lo vas a conseguir en muchos casos-

-Ya, lo he pensado... Pero no pierdo nada por soñar ¿No?- Feuilly se acaba su cigarrillo y suspira. -Me vuelve dentro... Disfrutar de los libros, y si veis a Helene por allí, decidle que venga a verme ¿Vale?- tanto Enjolras como Grantaire asienten, y cuando Feuilly entra en el edificio, ambos se dirigen al anexo, que es la biblioteca.

-Aún no te he dado las gracias por lo de antes-

-No se dan, hombre- durante las dos horas siguientes, Enjolras se dedica a explicar el funcionamiento de aquello. Como es el sistema de prestamos, como se organizan los libros, el procedimiento para donar... Grantaire no se entera de la misa la mitad, pero asiente como si si lo hiciera.

-Creo que eso es todo- dice, tras un largo rato hablando sobre la importancia del orden en aquel lugar, y Grantaire sonríe.

-¿Te apetece tomar un café?- Enjolras parpadea, pero asiente levemente.

-Si, ¿Por qué no?- Grantaire tiene la ilusión de ir con él a una cafetería de verdad, pero sin embargo, se tiene que conformar con tomar un café de la maquina en el patio. Están sentados en las gradas, bastante juntos él uno del otro.

-Bueno, cuéntame ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?-

-Igual que tú, cosa de Feuilly-

-¿De que os conocéis? Quiero decir, eres bastante más pequeño que él-

-Feuilly vino a dar unas charlas a mi clase, en el último año de instituto; estuvimos hablando bastante rato luego, y terminó por invitarme a una de sus reuniones de grupo. Al final terminamos por hacernos buenos amigos-

-Si, de eso último me he dado cuenta- responde Grantaire, con una sonrisa. -Es un buen tipo-

-Lo es, si. Es difícil encontrar a alguien como él-

-Tú lo eres- Enjolras bufa, dando un pequeño sorbito a su café.

-No, no lo soy; nunca lo seré. Pero me conformo con estar a su lado y aprender de él todo lo que pueda- Grantaire lo mira fijamente, hasta que el rubio se da cuenta de ello y frunce el ceño. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada... Me parece muy bonito lo que hacéis aquí-

-Lo es- el rubio asiente, dando otro sorbo, ahora más largo, porque el café no está ya tan caliente. -Y me alegra que estés colaborando con ello, R- Grantaire sonríe, embobado. Sabe que lo dice por aquello de ''toda ayuda es útil'', pero le da igual. El sentir que Enjolras aprecia su presencia le basta y le sobra para estar feliz la semana entera. -Empieza a hacer fresco, creo que deberíamos ir yéndonos- el otro hombre asiente, y ambos se levantan. -Voy a avisar a Fe, ¿me esperas y nos vamos juntos?-

-Por supuesto- Grantaire lo observa entrar en el edificio, sin dejar de sonreír. Oh, se siente tan imbécil. Es tan horrible que la felicidad de uno dependa de otra persona. Frunce la nariz y se enciende un cigarrillo, que apaga en cuanto ve a Enjolras aparecer de nuevo.

-¿Nos vamos?-

* * *

 

Feuilly llama a la puerta de Éponine, y reza porque esté. Cuando por fin abre, sonríe, algo avergonzado.

-No puedo abrir solo la puerta, ¿me echas una mano?- pide, señalando las bolsas de la compra, su mano herida y la puerta, de forma alterna.

-Por supuesto, idiota- responde la chica, quitándole la llave de las manos y abriéndole la puerta.

-Voy a hacer kushari para cenar ¿Te apetece hacer compañía a este pobre hombre?- Éponine sonríe, ayudándolo a meter las bolsas dentro.

-¿Qué coño es el kushari?-

-Es un plato de mi tierra- dice, abriendo los brazos. -Me gusta recordar de donde vengo-

-¿Puedo decirle a R que se venga también?-

-Claro, tengo de sobra ¿Os venís a las nueve y media?-

-Perfecto- responde la muchacha, saliendo del piso. -A las nueve y media nos tienes aquí dando por culo- Nada más salir la muchacha, él se dirige a la cocina, a colocar las cosas en su sitio, y acto seguido, empieza a cocinar. Es algo que le gusta hacer, pero habitualmente tiene poco tiempo para ello. Deja cociendo las pastas y legumbres y comienza a hacer la salsa, poniendo cariño en cada uno de sus acciones. Siempre le pone cariño a las cosas que hace, pero cuando es algo de su cultura, le pone más aún. Hace muchos años que se fue de allí, y era pequeño como para recordar demasiado. Pero lo lleva en la sangre, y lo lleva con orgullo. El olor inunda el piso, y eso le hace feliz. Le gusta el olor de la comida. Pone la mesa, y comienza a servir, con cuidado de no hacer mucho esfuerzo con la mano escayolada. Finalmente, el timbre suena, y Feuilly sale a recibir a sus invitados.

* * *

  
Ahora están los tres sentados a la mesa, y Grantaire prácticamente devora de su plato.

-Llevo siglos sin comer algo que no sea pre-cocinado, joder- se defiende, cuando los otros dos muchachos se le quedan mirando. -Además, está de puta madres, Fe, no tenia ni zorra idea de que cocinases también- Feuilly sonríe y asiente, en agradecimiento a sus palabras.

-Si quieres, te puedes llevar un tupper-

-Te estaría eternamente agradecido-

-Sabes que ahora lo vas a tener gorroneando la comida siempre que pueda ¿Verdad?- ríe Éponine, y Grantaire le hace una peineta. Terminan de cenar, entre conversaciones banales, y Feuilly saca unas cervezas. -Venga, un brindis- dice la muchacha, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Por los vecinos toca-pelotas- responde Feuilly alzando su cerveza. Éponine ríe y Grantaire suelta un bufido, pero ambos chocan sus botellines con el de Feuilly.

-Por los vecinos toca-pelotas-


	7. Un martes triste

-No está, grandullón- Bahorel se da la vuelta y ve a Éponine, apoyada en el marco de su puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Sabes dónde anda?- pregunta el hombre, mirando su reloj.

-Pues seguramente en el centro cívico ¿Dónde si no? Se pasa allí la vida-

-¿Tan tarde? Son casi las diez-

-Al parecer, por lo que me ha contado R, están teniendo problemas con uno de los chicos- Bahorel asiente, frunciendo los labios. -¿Quieres pasar y esperar a que llegue?-

-No, gracias... Supongo que iré allí, a ver si lo pillo; y si no me pasaré mañana por la mañana, a ver si hay suerte-

-Lo que prefieras... Por cierto, Gav me ha preguntado si puede quedarse el viernes a dormir en tu casa- Bahorel sonríe, alzando las cejas.

-Por supuesto-

-¿Qué es lo que le das? No deja de hablar de ti, macho- el grandullón suelta una carcajada y se encoge de hombros.

-Supongo que cuando está conmigo se hincha a chucherías y se acuesta tarde-

-Vaya, que me lo malcrías-

-Oh, vamos, Ép, no exageres... Sólo soy el poli bueno de la historia- la muchacha le hace una peineta y Bahorel vuelve a reír, comenzando a bajar las escaleras. Éponine suspira y vuelve al interior de su piso. A pesar de que lo esté malcriando, la chica sabe que con Bahorel, el niño estará bien. Vale, quizás sea un irresponsable, pero quiere a Gavroche. Y Gavroche lo quiere a él, de eso no hay duda alguna. Así que, en cualquier caso, con él estará mejor que con sus padres. Eso le recuerda que tiene que pasar por su casa. No, definitivamente, no tiene ganas. Coge su teléfono y le manda un mensaje a Montparnasse, para que la acompañe. Mientras espera la respuesta, se llena un vaso de leche y se lo bebe en silencio. Justo cuando se lo acaba, el móvil suena.

-¿No podías responder con un mensaje?- una risa suena al otro lado de la línea, pero no es la risa de Montparnasse. -¿Babet? ¿Por qué cojones tienes el móvil de 'Parnasse?-

-Tu novio no puede ponerse ahora mismo, encanto ¿Algún recado para él?-

-Responde a mi puta pregunta ¿Por qué tienes su teléfono?-

-Venga, preciosa, tranquilízate ¿Quieres?-

-No me tranquilizaré hasta que me digas donde cojones está Montparnasse-

-Vale, cielo, pero no te enfades conmigo ¿Eh? Tú me lo has pedido, y yo te voy a responder-

-Pues hazlo, responde, y déjate de tonterías, joder-

-Montparnasse está follando con una tipa, se supone que yo debería estar ayudando a Sous a desvalijar su casa- silencio. -¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?- Éponine cuelga, apretando los labios. Toma aire y se mete el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, para acto seguido salir del piso. Cuando llega a la que era su casa, le abre Azelma.

-Oh, Dios, Éponine, menos mal que has venido- la chica parece bastante nerviosa. Lleva puesto un delantal sucio y la frente perlada de sudor.

-¿Qué pasa?- Éponine la sigue hasta la cocina y abre un montón los ojos al ver el desastre. -¿Dónde está mamá?-

-Se fue hace como seis horas, y todavía no ha vuelto... Gavroche tiene hambre y no tenía dinero para pedir nada, así que me puse a cocinar y.... no ha salido nada bien...- Éponine suspira, sacando su cartera y de allí un billete.

-Vete con Gav a la pizzería de la esquina, yo me encargo de limpiar esto- Azelma sonríe y le estampa un beso en la mejilla, para luego buscar a Gavroche. Éponine se hace una coleta y pone los brazos en jarras, mirando a su alrededor. Aquello le va a llevar tiempo, pero al menos así evitará pensar en 'Parnasse. Suspira otra vez, sonoramente, y comienza a limpiar.

* * *

Bahorel llega al centro cívico y pregunta a un chico que está sentado en la puerta por Feuilly. Bien, parece que está allí. Se dirige hacía el lugar donde le señala el chaval, con las manos en los bolsillos. Su amigo está sentado junto a una mesa, con los codos apoyados en ella y la cara oculta tras sus manos. El grandullón frunce el ceño al verlo, pero se acerca igualmente.

-Ey- saluda, acariciando su hombro con una mano. Feuilly se frota los ojos y mira a Bahorel. -¿Estás llorando?- pregunta, sentándose a su lado, y el más pequeño baja la mirada. -¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Uno de los chicos se ha suicidado- Bahorel se queda unos segundos en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-No es culpa tuya- musita, finalmente, y Feuilly sonríe, con tristeza.

-Le he fallado... Quizás no haya sido culpa mía, pero mi trabajo consiste en ayudarles... Y he fracasado con él, y es algo que no me puedo perdonar... Qué nunca me voy a perdonar- Bahorel nota que los ojos de su amigo comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, así que toma sus manos, tirando de ellas para acercarlo y así poder abrazarlo. Feuilly esconde la cabeza en su pecho, y comienza a llorar. Bahorel acaricia su espalda, apretándolo contra él.

-Has hecho lo que has podido, Fe...-

-Pues parece que no ha sido suficiente- el grandullón lleva una mano a los rizos del muchacho, acariciando su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarle. -Nunca es suficiente... piensas que podrás sacarlos de los infiernos en los que vives. Piensas que los verás crecer, hacerse adultos. Piensas que superarán sus problemas, la depresión, el rechazo, el miedo... Pero solo unos pocos lo hacen, el resto... el resto se queda en el camino. No mueren, no se suicidan, la sociedad los asesina. Porque vivimos en una sociedad donde las niñas tienen que vestir de rosa y los niños de azul. Donde la mujer no es mujer hasta que tiene un hijo. Y tiene que llevar tacones e ir depilada si quiere que la consideren femenina. Donde a los hombres nos dicen que llorar es ''de niñas''. Los chicos no lloran. La masculinidad es frágil. Y un hombre tiene que estar con una mujer, como lo dicta la Santa Inquisición. No te atrevas a ir en contra de esto. Te dicen ''si, estamos muy avanzados, a los gays los aceptan ya''. Pero es mentira. Es una puta mentira. Nos siguen matando... o nos siguen llevando al suicidio-

-Fe- la vocecilla de Cosette interrumpe su discurso. El muchacho se calla y mira a su compañera. -El padre de Albert está aquí... quiere hablar contigo- 

-¿Te acompaño?- pregunta Bahorel, cuando Feuilly se levanta, pero su amigo niega, y sigue a Cosette.

-¿Tú eres el que lleva esto?- Feuilly asiente, y el hombre hace una mueca de disgusto. Le tiende un sobre, que el muchacho acepta, arrugando la nariz.

-¿Qué es?-

-Lo dejó para ti. Yo no quería dártelo, pero mi mujer insistió...-

-Está abierta, ¿La ha leído?- El hombre asiente, y Feuilly siente su sangre hervir. -¿No ha podido respetar la intimidad de su hijo ni estando muerto?- El padre de Albert parpadea, claramente molesto.

-No sigas por ese camino, chaval-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenía que comprobar que no había ninguna perversión en ella? ¿Qué no había escrito sobre las palizas que le daba?- El golpe casi derriba a Feuilly, pero este la devuelve con el doble de fuerza, y si, con la mano escayolada. 

-¡Feuilly!- exclama Cosette, dudando si acercarse o no. El hombre se tambalea, y acto seguido sale de allí, soltando maldiciones y mencionando algo de una denuncia. 

-Lo siento, Cos... no he podido evitarlo, yo... No puede denunciar al centro-

-¡Me da igual el centro! ¡Me preocupas tú!- responde la muchacha, abrazándolo. -¿Te has hecho daño?- 

-No-

-Anda, vete a casa... Mañana lo verás todo con mayor claridad- Feuilly asiente y se dirige de vuelta hacia donde está Bahorel, que se levanta al verlo.

-¿Todo bien?-

-¿Sigues teniendo la licencia?-

-Si, ¿Por?-

-Creo que voy a necesitar un abogado-

* * *

 Éponine sonríe cuando al fin ve la cocina en condiciones. Escucha un sonido fuera y se dirige allí, pensando que serían sus hermanos.

-Vaya, pero mira, si la ganadora al premio a mejor madre del año-

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?-

-He venido a traer esto- responde, sacando unos billetes de su cartera. -Pero a la vista de las circunstancias, se lo dejaré a Az, ya que parece ser la única persona con dos dedos de frente en esta casa-

-Vete al infierno, niña- gruñe la mujer, queriendo quitarle el dinero, pero Éponine hace una finta. A fin de cuentas, es mil veces más ágil que ella.

-No. Es para la compra del mes, no para que te lo gastes en tu mierda- dice, con firmeza, metiéndose el dinero de vuelta en la cartera, para luego salir de la casa. Se dirige a la pizzería, donde Az y Gav están terminando de comer. Deja un beso en la cabeza al más pequeño y le tiende el dinero a su hermana. -No dejes que te lo quite... Es para comida, y para que os compréis algo de invierno ¿Vale? Si quieres que te acompañe, me avisas-

-Claro- la chica sonríe y Éponine le da un beso también a ella, y acto seguido sale de allí. Al llegar, coincide con Feuilly y Bahorel.

-Por fin lo has pillado, ¿eh?- la chica sonríe, y Bahorel se la devuelve, pero Feuilly hace un mohin.

-Subo por las escaleras- dice, dejando al grandullón con la muchacha.

-¿He dicho algo malo?- Bahorel niega, y ambos entran en el ascensor.

-No ha tenido un día precisamente bueno-

-Entiendo... Si necesitáis algo...- llegan a su planta, y Bahorel se encuentra con que Feuilly ha entrado ya, dejándole la puerta abierta. Bueno, al menos ha tenido ese detalle. Se lo encuentra tirado en el sofá, leyendo por tercera vez la carta. Suspira, sentándose en el reposa-brazos del sofá, mirándole fijamente.

-Por mucho que la leas, no va a cambiar lo que pone- Feuilly gruñe, dejando el papel a un lado. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Siempre me lo decían... Me decían que no me involucrara demasiado... Y yo nunca les hice caso. No es la primera vez que pasa ¿Sabes? Ni va a ser la última... Y siempre dolerá igual... Siempre dolerá saber que podrías haberlo evitado, pero no supiste hacerlo-

-Fe, deja de pensar en ello ¿Quieres? Es una pena, si; pero tienes que pensar en los otros chicos ¿No? Ellos están aquí, y te necesitan, no puedes hundirte porque alguien se haya quedado en camino- su amigo lo mira unos segundos y asiente, para luego levantarse.

-Voy a hacer la cena-

-¿Quieres que ayude?- Feuilly niega, dirigiéndose a la cocina, y Bahorel se sienta de forma más civilizada en el sofá. Mira hacía donde está Feuilly y luego coge la carta que ha dejado en la mesa. La lee, y queda sorprendido por el optimismo que desprende. Sin duda, la intención del muchacho era que Feuilly no se culpara de lo que había pasado. Un gesto bastante noble, y que Bahorel le agradece en silencio. Sin duda, sentía un gran aprecio por él. Igual que todos los chicos del centro. Bahorel no puede contenerse y se levanta, para seguir a Feuilly a la cocina. Lo abraza por la espalda y deja un beso entre sus rizos. -Eres una gran persona ¿Lo sabes, no?- su amigo no responde, y sigue cocinando. Sin duda, es una de las razones por las que está tan enamorado de él. Porque siempre da el máximo por las personas que lo necesitan. Aunque no tenga recompensa. Aunque ello conlleve sufrimiento. Feuilly siempre tiene una mano amiga para aquel que la requiera.


	8. Un miércoles más

Bahorel despierta y no puede evitar sonreír como un idiota. Feuilly duerme, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, sobre su pecho. Y aquello le hace inmensamente feliz. Claro que le hubiese gustado que las circunstancias fueran otras.

-Fe- susurra, dándole un ligero zarandeo. El muchacho abre los ojos y bosteza. Ha dormido realmente poco. Fue el propio Feuilly el que le pidió que pasará la noche con él. Bahorel aceptó, no por si mismo, sino porque sabía que su amigo no estaba bien. Varias veces lo ha despertado el sonido de sus sollozos, y en esos momentos, Bahorel lo abrazaba, y le daba suaves besos en el hombro, intentando tranquilizarlo. -Buenos días- Feuilly se incorpora levemente, frotándose los ojos.

-Buenos días-

-¿Quieres que prepare algo de desayunar?- pregunta el grandullón, acariciándole la cabeza, y Feuilly se encoge de hombros.

-Si te apetece...- responde el otro, cogiendo su teléfono. Se muerde ligeramente el labio al leer los mensajes y tira el móvil a un lado, doblando las rodillas para sentarse, a la vez que se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza. Luego, se echa hacia atrás, tumbándose.

-¿Novedades?- Feuilly se encoge de hombros, con un suspiro.

-Nadie se lo cree aún... Había mejorado tanto en el último año... Casi parecía que.. Que iba a superarlo. Sólo quedaban un par de meses para poder independizarse...- Bahorel se acurruca a su lado, abrazándolo, y Feuilly responde acariciándole el hombro. -El funeral es a las seis, está tarde-

-¿Vas a ir?-

-No finjas que no has leído la carta, Baho. Haremos lo que pide. Nos reuniremos y le despediremos como es debido- El grandullón asiente, y luego se levanta.

-Voy a preparar algo de desayunar- Cuando Bahorel sale de la habitación, Feuilly se dirige a la ducha. Tras ducharse y vestirse, va hacia donde está Bahorel, y se sienta junto a él. Comienzan a desayunar, sin decir palabra, pero el silencio es roto rápidamente por unos gritos.

-¿Es Ép?-

-Si, entre que ella tiene un vozarrón y que las paredes son de papel...- Feuilly se levanta. -Voy a ver que pasa- Bahorel lo sigue fuera, y espera en el rellano mientras su amigo pega en la puerta de Ép.

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!- esas son las últimas palabras que escuchan antes de que la puerta se abra, y Montparnasse salga de allí, con las mejillas encendidas de rabia.

-¿Qué cojones miras, enano?- Feuilly parpadea. Probablemente, en otras circunstancias, le habría respondido. Pero bastantes problemas tiene ya como para meterse en aquello. Montparnasse se dirige a las escaleras y baja a toda prisa, ante la mirada atónita de Feuilly y Bahorel. Acto seguido, sale Éponine, con un cuchillo en la mano.

-¿Dónde ha ido ese hijo de puta?- Feuilly señala las escaleras, y por un momento piensa que Éponine lo va a seguir, pero finalmente suspira, y mira a Feuilly. -Grantaire me ha contado lo del chico, lo siento mucho, Fe- dice, intentando fingir que no ha pasado nada.

-¿Todo va bien?-

-Si, perfectamente...- Feuilly señala con la nariz el cuchillo.

-Oh ¿Lo preguntas por esto?- la muchacha alza la mano y la mueve, quitándole importancia al asunto. -Solo estaba cortando unos filetes, cuando ese cabronazo ha venido-

-Eso me tranquiliza...- Éponine se encoge de hombros y suspira.

-Voy a terminar con la comida ¿Vale? Nos vemos luego?- la muchacha entra, dando un portazo, y Feuilly se queda mirando la puerta unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y volver a su piso. Bahorel lo sigue, en silencio, y terminan juntos el desayuno.

-Voy a subir a preguntarle a Grantaire si quiere venir esta tarde al centro- Bahorel asiente, y cuando se va, sale corriendo a casa de Éponine. La muchacha sale, y por su cara deduce que esperaba que fuera Montparnasse.

-Sé que estás de malas con tu novio, pero necesito que me haga un favor- Éponine frunce intensamente el ceño.

-¿Cuál?-

* * *

Bahorel está esperando fuera, fumándose un cigarrillo. Sabe que puede entrar, pero no le parece correcto. A fin de cuentas, no conocía de nada al chaval. No lleva mucho tiempo allí cuando ve salir a Grantaire. Este también lo ve, y se acerca a él, sentándose a su lado.

-Odio los putos funerales- dice, sacándose un cigarrillo. -¿Tienes fuego?- Bahorel asiente y le enciende el cigarrillo.

-¿Lo conocías mucho?-

-Que va, no estaba apuntado a mis clases, tan solo hablé un par de veces con él. Jehan si lo conocía bastante bien, pasaban bastante rato juntos.. Bueno, y Fe, pero Fe los conoce bien a todos-

-Se siente culpable-

-Pues no tiene razón alguna para ello- Grantaire le da una larga calada al cigarro y expulsa el humo, con gesto tranquilo. -La primera vez que lo vi me di cuenta. Tenía esa mirada que solo tenemos aquellos que estamos hartos de vivir- Bahorel mira a su amigo y suspira. -¿Qué?- El grandullón niega con resignación. -Eso, que no tiene que amargarse. Así es la vida ¿No? Nos pone un obstáculo tras otro, y tras otro, y tras otro. Y muchas veces, esos obstáculos son imposibles de evitar- Grantaire se encoge de hombros y se levanta, tirando el cigarrillo hacia un lado y apagándolo en el suelo. -Me vuelvo dentro, nos vemos luego- el hombre se dirige hacia la sala donde están todos reunidos, y se queda apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando el interior. Jehan está sentado a un lado, con los labios apretados y los ojos enrojecidos. Enjolras está junto a él, y le acaricia los hombros, de forma fraternal. La función original de aquella reunión era que hablasen de como se sentían, pero al final han terminado por hablar del muchacho. Cuentan anécdotas y recuerdos, lo típico que se hace en esas circunstancias. Tenía bastantes amigos, y al parecer todo el mundo lo quería. O a lo mejor solo lo dice porque ha muerto ¿No? Esos son los pensamientos de Grantaire, que es incapaz de comprender como una persona querida por tanta gente acaba suicidándose. En su caso, es que nadie le quiere. Nadie lo lamentaría ¿Qué más da uno menos? ¿Alguien notaría su falta, acaso? Pero ese muchacho era joven, tenía talento. Bueno, nadie sabe que es lo que pasa dentro de cada uno ¿No? El hombre frunce el ceño y se dirige hacia donde están Enjolras y Jehan. -¿Necesitáis algo?-

-¿Puedes traerle un vaso de agua? Está algo mareado- responde Enjolras, pero Jehan parece despertar de su ensueño en aquel momento.

-No estoy mareado-

-Bueno, pero no me irás a negar que te vendría bien un vaso de agua-

-O de vodka- Enjolras suspira, y Grantaire ríe con suavidad. -¿Qué tiene de malo? Beber para olvidar- musita Jehan, echando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Enjolras.

-Tiene de malo que cuando se te pasa la borrachera, los problemas vuelven- responde Grantaire. -Pero te traeré agua, que también es incolora... Tú finge que es vodka, a lo mejor se te sube y todo- El hombre se va y vuelve unos minutos después, con dos vasos de agua. Tiende uno a Enjolras y otro a Jehan, y se sienta junto a ellos.

-Me duele pensar que si sus padres se hubiesen portado de otra forma, quizás Al estaría aquí ahora-

-Venga, Prouvaire, deja de pensar en eso ¿Quieres?- dice Grantaire, acariciándole la rodilla. -Los padres, por lo general, son egoístas ¿Sabes? Mira, el mío me obligó a estudiar arquitectura, y aquí estoy-

-¿Hiciste arquitectura- pregunta Enjolras, alzando una ceja.

-La empecé, pero estaba amargadísimo. Toda mi vida quise ser bailarín, pero mi padre me lo prohibía. Una y otra vez. Yo me escapaba a ensayar, a casa de mi vecina.. Como en Billy Elliot ¿Habéis visto Billy Elliot? Cuando mi padre se enteró me tacho de bujarra y esas cosas.. Ahí tenía razón desde luego- Grantaire se detiene y mira hacia arriba. -Si, papá, tu querido hijo, el futuro arquitecto, come pollas de dos en dos- Enjolras pone los ojos en blanco, pero Grantaire sigue hablando. -Luego se empeñó en que estudiara, y mira, lo intenté... Pero no era lo mio, coño. Así que lo dejé, y me dedique por entero al ballet. Mi padre no me ha vuelto a hablar desde entonces-

-¿No está muerto?-

-Bueno, vive en Pas-de-Calais, eso es como estar muerto ¿No? ¿¡Eso ha sido una sonrisa, Jehan!? Así me gusta, hermosura- Jehan vuelve a sonreír, si bien hay bastante tristeza en su sonrisa. -Pues eso, que los padres son egoístas-

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso- Grantaire mira a Enjolras y suelta una carcajada.

-¿Ves? Enjolras coincide conmigo, ¡Oh, apuntaré este día en mi diario! ¡Eres mi testigo, Jehan! ¿Tus padres también te jodían?- el rubio frunce el ceño, pero asiente.

-Lo siguen haciendo. Estudio derecho por mi padre. Es un abogado de renombre, quiere que sigas sus pasos-

-Y tú no quieres- Enjolras se encoge de hombros.

-Al principio, si, pero ahora... Supongo que tengo una visión distinta de las cosas-

-¿Y por qué no lo mandas a la mierda?- el rubio se encoge de hombros y se levanta.

-Feuilly me está llamando-

-Uy, que mala excusa para no responder-

-No, R, es verdad, Fe le está haciendo señas- musita Jehan, y Grantaire rueda los ojos. El rubio suspira y se dirige hacia donde está Feuilly, dejando a R y a Jehan solos.

-Si quieres, tú y yo, luego... Podemos ir a por vodka... Pero que Enj no se entere- 

* * *

 -Creo que tenemos que hablar- Bahorel frunce el ceño y mira a Feuilly. Caminan, de vuelta al piso de este, una vez terminado la improvisada despedida al chiquillo.

-¿Sobre?-

-Sobre nosotros-

-¿Ah, si?- Feuilly asiente, encendiéndose un cigarrillo y acercándose a un banco, para sentarse en el respaldo de este. Bahorel lo sigue, pero se queda de pie, frente a él.

-¿Empiezas tú o empiezo yo?- el grandullón lo mira fijamente unos segundos, pero finalmente asiente.

-Yo- sabe que, si deja que Feuilly hable primero, probablemente no diga nada de lo que tiene que decir. Su amigo lo observa y asiente. -Vale... Uf... Bueno, hace mucho que me conoces, conoces mi historial. Sabes que he estado con muchas chicas, he estado con muchos chicos... Me gusta follar, para que mentir- Feuilly lo escucha atento, fumando en silencio. -Y mentiría si te digo que desde el primer momento en el que te vi no pienso en como sería follar contigo. A veces me lo imagino y... joder... Pero siempre has dejado tan claro que era algo que no querías.. o sea, no conmigo, en general, ya me entiendes. Y aunque lleve tantos años imaginándome como sería acostarme contigo, nunca lo he intentado, al menos hasta ahora. Y joder, me preguntaba, si tanto te pone ¿por qué no intentas algo con él? ¿qué vas a perder? Bueno, el otro día lo intente y quedó claro que es lo que podía perder.. Tu amistad, y joder... No, eso es algo que no quiero perder. Ni de coña. En ese momento fue en el que dí con la respuesta a por qué en seis años nunca lo había intentado... Y que probablemente sea también la razón por la que no duro demasiado con mis parejas... Es porque..- Bahorel se queda unos segundos en silencio, como pensativo. -Joder, no sabía que esto era tan difícil de decir...- Feuilly no puede evitar sonreír, pero no lo interrumpe, y se mantiene paciente, hasta que Bahorel lo dice finalmente. -Te quiero, Fe. Eres jodidamente importante para mi, y quiero estar a tu lado, aunque sea simplemente siendo tu amigo- se hace el silencio, y Feuilly apaga su cigarrillo.

-Bahorel... Eres un puto moñas, macho ¿Te has escuchado? Parecía el discurso de una comedia americana- el grandullón suspira y se lleva las manos en los bolsillos. Genial, encima se iba a burlOh... Cuando Feuilly le besa, el hilo de sus pensamientos se corta, y ya no existe otra cosa aparte de ellos dos. Cuando el beso se rompe, Bahorel traga saliva. Que lo haya besado no significa nada. Ahora seguro que es cuando le dice que solo pueden ser amigos ¿Verdad? -Todo esto... todo lo que ha pasado me ha hecho pensar. Es lo típico ¿No? Cuando alguien joven muere, automáticamente pensamos en lo efímero de la vida.. Y joder, ya no somos críos, Bahorel; yo tengo casi treinta, y a ti no te falta demasiado, tampoco. Y no se cuanto me quedará de vida, a lo mejor me muero mañana, ¿Quién sabe? Pero el tiempo que me quede, quiero pasarlo a tu lado... Pero con las moñerías justas ¿Eh? Si te vas a poner a llevarme el desayuno a la cama y a comprarme ramos de rosas, te mando a la mierda ¿Vale?- Bahorel ríe y pone las manos en las mejillas de Feuilly, para besarle ahora él, a la vez que lo estrecha entre sus brazos. -Vamos a casa, estoy que me caigo del sueño- Bahorel asiente y cuando Feuilly se levanta y comienza a andar, él le sigue. Tan solo unos metros después, entrelaza sus dedos con los del más pequeño.

-Esto no es una moñería, ¿verdad?- el muchacho ríe con suavidad.

-Si, lo es... pero no me importa-

-Genial- Bahorel sonríe ampliamente y aprieta su mano. Feuilly lo mira de reojo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Le duele un poco que haya tenido que ocurrir algo así para darse cuenta de aquello. Para atreverse a dar aquel paso. Pero sabe que es lo correcto. O al menos, eso espera.


	9. Jueves ¿Fiesta? ¡O discusiones! ¡Muchas discusiones!

Grantaire frunce la nariz y golpea con suavidad el hombro de uno de los chicos.

-No, así no es, mira- dice, y ejecuta el paso, despacio, a la vez que lo mira fijamente. -¿Lo pillas?-

-Creo que si- asiente el muchacho y lo imita, pero Grantaire chasquea la lengua. Intentando no ser demasiado brusco, mueve los brazos del chico, para colocarlos en la posición correcta. Luego hace lo mismo con los pies y coloca las manos sobre sus caderas.

-Intenta relajarlas, que el movimiento no quede rígido, estático... Tiene que quedar fluido, tienes que deslizarte ¿Comprendes?- el muchacho asiente con solemnidad y repite el movimiento -¡Ves! ¡Así si!- Grantaire sonríe ampliamente y le da unas palmadas en el hombro. -¿Crees que serás capaz de repetirlo todo desde el principio?- pide, moviéndose unos pasos y sentándose en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, y hace un gesto a los demás para que paren y observen.

-Lo intentaré-

-No, no lo intentes, hazlo o no lo ha-

-Oh, deja de citar a Yoda, por favor- protesta una de las chicas del grupo, poniendo una mueca de dolor, claramente exagerada.

-Como os gusta cortarme el rollo, me cago en la puta de oros, ¿eh?- gruñe el hombre, rodando los ojos en una expresión intensa. Algunos ríen, y Grantaire hace una peineta. -Venga, Louis, demuestra de lo que eres capaz- dice, dirigiéndose al muchacho en el centro de la sala. Este asiente y Grantaire le hace un gesto al chaval que está junto a la radio, para que la encienda. La música comienza a sonar, y el hombre observa atento al chico que ha comenzado a bailar. De todos, es el que más le ha sorprendido. No llevan ni una semana con los ensayos, puesto que las dos primeras semanas de clase dedicaron el tiempo a aprender las posturas básicas del ballet. No espera mucho de ellos, y lo único que busca es que, tanto los muchachos como él, encuentren una manera de expresar sus sentimientos. Pero Louis tiene un talento natural. Grantaire advirtió aquello con su primer Arasbesque. No puede evitar sentir envidia frente a la facilidad con la que un niño que no sabe ni lo que es un Échappé sur le pointes, y que en toda su vida no había hecho siquiera un simple battement, realiza hasta los más complejos pasos de baile. Así da gusto. El resto no es tan bueno, pero desde luego, todos se esfuerzan al máximo, y sobre todo, se divierten, que es para lo que están allí, al fin y al cabo. El chico termina, y Grantaire le aplaude, con una sonrisa. -¿Alguien más se atreve a mostrarnos lo que ha aprendido?-

-Oh, yo, yo, yo- la chica que le lanzó la pulla levanta la mano y se levanta, corriendo hacia el centro de la pista. Grantaire arquea una ceja, observándola con atención. Le recuerda a Éponine, con un par de años menos.

-Adelante- 

Un rato después, todos se han ido, y Grantaire comienza a ordenar el sitio. Pero se aburre pronto, y no puede evitar encender la radio. En el disco que hay puesto están las canciones típicas que se usan para los principiantes en el ballet, pero también otras, más modernas, que están allí con la única intención de hacer improvisar a los muchachos. Opta por una clásica, y se coloca en el centro de la sala. No es el sitio más adecuado para aquello, pero es lo mejor que tienen allí. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Comienza deslizando su pie derecho hacia el exterior de su eje corporal, con lentitud, e inicia un arabesque. Tras ello, y siempre con movimientos pausados, comienza a poner en práctica algunos de los movimientos aprendidos en los más de quince años que lleva formándose, y que por supuesto, ni se le ha ocurrido tan siquiera mostrar a los chicos. A medida que deja que la música fluya por todo su ser, sus movimientos aumentan de ritmo, y no tarda en emocionarse. Tras varios allegros, comienza a girar sobre su mismo. Una y otra vez. Nota como cada parte de su ser se embebe de la música, y pronto, no existe más mundo que sus pies; el corazón le late a toda velocidad, como queriendo seguir el ritmo frenético que siguen sus pies, aunque sabe que jamás lo conseguirá. No es consciente de que no está solo en la habitación hasta que la canción termina, y sus rodillas tocan el suelo. Entonces, escucha los aplausos y levanta la mirada, claramente avergonzado. Si ha hecho aquello es porque pensaba que ya no quedaba nadie en esa zona del centro. Al parecer, se equivocaba. Enjolras lo mira, con una pequeña sonrisa, y Cosette sigue aplaudiendo.

-Magnífico, bellísimo ¡Hermoso!- Grantaire se rasca la nuca, y le hace un gesto para restarle importancia.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-

-Hemos venido a recoger unos papeles, pero hemos escuchado la música y hemos supuesto que eras tú-

-Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto- protesta Cosette- Lo cierto es que Enj ha escuchado la música y ha insistido en venir, ¡Prácticamente me ha obligado a venir hasta aquí solo porque estaba convencido de que eras tú! Pero ha merecido la pena, ha sido todo un espectáculo ¡Y era solo un ensayo, en una sala nada acondicionada para ello! Me muero de ganas de verte en un escenario-

-Pues no creo que eso pase en mucho tiempo...- murmura Grantaire, comenzado a recoger sus cosas.

-Yo te he visto- el moreno parpadea, pero no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras de Enjolras.

-¿Cuándo?-

-La Bayedere- la sonrisa aumenta en sus labios. Probablemente, aquel había sido el único éxito de su carrera, y le agrada saber que Enjolras lo ha visto en su mejor momento. -Aún no nos conocíamos formalmente, claro-

-Ya, me imagino, La Bayedere fue hace bastante... Aún no me habían echado de la compañía-

-¿Por qué te echaron?- pregunta Cosette, y aquella es la pregunta maldita. -Eres sin duda un gran bailarín, claramente perdieron al echarte-

-Créeme, ganaron, ganaron muchísimo- Cosette frunce el ceño y pone los brazos en jarras. -Es una larga historia, ya os la contaré algún día... Ahora tengo que irme, porque realmente necesito una buena ducha- Cosette sonríe y asiente efusivamente... para acto seguido estamparle un beso en la frente. Si, es bastante raro, teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente no se han dirigido más de un par de palabras en las tres semanas que Grantaire lleva ahí, pero parece un beso sincero. -Está noche voy a ir con Baho, Bossuet y Courf a tomar algo, ¿os apetece venir?-

-Oh, cielo, sería un placer, pero estoy muy ocupada... me caso en dos meses- lo último lo dice en un susurro, como si no lo supiera ya medio París. Por su parte, Enjolras se limita a hacer un gesto de negación.

-Estoy de exámenes- dice, y sonríe. SONRÍE. O eso le parece a Grantaire, así que le sonríe de vuelta y coge su mochila, para salir de allí. No sabe si aquella sensación de éxtasis es a causa de la adrenalina del baile o de la sonrisa de Enjolras, pero lo cierto es que hace semanas.... que semanas, meses, años, que no se siente tan bien. Por supuesto, no es que vea el mundo de color de rosa. Todo le sigue pareciendo una mierda. Pero al menos es capaz de mirarse al espejo y no odiarse con todo su ser. Y eso ya es un avance. Sabe que no es exclusivamente por Enjolras, y que los chicos a los que imparte clase tienen mucho que ver. A su edad, aquellos críos que le están enseñando importantes lecciones de la vida, y es algo que en algún momento tendrá que agradecer a Feuilly. _Puto santurrón de mierda_ , piensa, con una sonrisa, _estaríamos perdidos sin ti_. Decide ir andando a casa, porque no tiene ganas de coger el metro, a pesar de estar bastante cansado. Aún con esas, no tarda demasiado en llegar a su edificio. Sube por las escaleras, porque el ascensor no le agrada demasiado, y frunce el ceño al escuchar los gritos. Se para en el rellano, y observa a Feuilly, que, con las mejillas encendidas, grita a Bahorel.

-¡Es mi puta vida! ¿Entiendes?-

-¡Me pediste ayuda!-

-¡Exacto! ¡Ayuda! ¡No que le pidieras a Montparnasse que amenazara a un hombre!-

-¡Lo he hecho por ti!- Feuilly se da cuenta de que Grantaire los está mirando y aprieta los labios.

-Lo siento- murmura el hombre, dirigiéndose al tramo de escaleras que le queda para llegar a su piso. Pero una vez en su planta, se queda en el rellano, intentando escuchar el resto de la discusión.

-Joder ¿Qué habría pasado si no me entero? ¿Habrías dejado que Montparnasse le rompiera las piernas? ¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Un puto capo de la mafia? Me cago en la hostia, Baho-

-No le habría roto las piernas... solo lo habría intimidado un poco... ¿Y qué más da? Sólo dijiste cosas malas de él-

-Si, cosas ciertas, pero que sea un cabronazo no te abre las puertas a... ¡Joder! ¡Qué lo amenaces! Y aunque me quedé a gusto, lo que hice no estuvo bien, y si me castigan por ello, lo acataré, ¿Entiendes? ¡Ir por ahí amenazando a la gente no es la solución!-

-Joder, Feu, solo intentaba..-

-Si, solo intentabas ayudar, pero yo se librar mis propias peleas, de forma ética ¿Comprendes? Y si tú no estás dispuesto a portarte como un adulto en esto, le pediré ayuda a Bossuet, que peor abogado que tú no puede ser- Grantaire escucha un gruñido, sin duda proveniente de Bahorel, y se imagina su cara, con lo que no puede evitar sonreír. Decide dejar que sigan discutiendo, y abre la puerta de su piso.

-Eh, eh, eh, ¿dónde crees que vas?- evita con un pie que el gato se escape, y entra dentro. El gato maulla y lo sigue. -¿Tienes hambre, Úlises?- otro maullido. El hombre se quita los zapatos y deja su mochila tirada a un lado, para acto seguido dirigirse a la cocina y echar un poco de leche en un plato. El gato se acerca, con movimientos lentos, y comienza a lamer el líquido. Grantaire sonríe y se saca para él una cerveza de la nevera, para luego dirigirse al sofá, donde se deja caer, con un suspiro sonoro. -Si, definitivamente, necesito una ducha- dice, a la vez que da un largo trago a su botellín.

Mientras, Bahorel y Feuilly siguen discutiendo en el rellano.

-¡Que ya me ha quedado claro, joder! ¡Te he decepcionado! ¡No esperabas que hiciera algo así! ¡Te he entendido! No volveré a hacer nada sin consultártelo antes-

-Si me involucra a mi, si; en caso contrario, puedes hacer lo que te salga de la polla, que ya tienes pelos suficientes en los cojones para diferenciar entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal- Bahorel rueda los ojos, pero asiente.

-¿Estamos en paz ya? ¿O vas a seguir gritándome?-

-Voy a terminar la cena, tú tienes dos opciones. La primera es comportarte con una persona con dos dedos de frente, y recapacitar sobre los que has hecho, mientras degustas el increíble Waraq el Enab que he hecho- El grandullón sonríe levemente. No tiene ni puta idea de lo que es aquello, pero no suena mal.

-¿Cuál es la segunda?- Feuilly arquea una ceja.

-Seguir con tu rollo de película sobre mafiosos de los años veinte y montar un imperio en los suburbios-

-Creo que me gusta más la primera opción- responde el grandullón, y Feuilly sonríe, con un suspiro de resignación.

-Anda, vamos dentro- la razón por la que estaban fuera era que Feuilly había salido a toda prisa en el momento en el que se había enterado de lo que había hecho Bahorel, rezando porque Éponine aún no le hubiera dicho nada a Montparnasse. Afortunadamente, fue así, y como no ha ido a más, no le es difícil perdonar al grandullón. A fin de cuentas, su intención era buena (aunque los métodos fueran nefastos). Éponine, al igual que Grantaire, ha escuchado la mayor parte de la discusión, en su caso, con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Cuando los oye irse, se dirige a la cocina, porque al hablar Feuilly de comida, ha recordado que no tiene nada para cenar, a parte de pan de molde y mortadela. Pero justo en aquel momento llaman a la puerta. La muchacha frunce el ceño y se dirige a abrir.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?- Montparnasse suspira.

-Me dijiste que tenías algo que pedirme-

-Ah, si, ya no lo necesito, así que puedes irte por donde has venido- Éponine intenta cerrar la puerta, pero Montparnasse lo impide.

-¿Podemos portarnos por una vez como personas civilizadas?-

-Lo dice un ladrón de poca monta que se dedica a follarse a la gente mientras sus secuaces le limpian la casa-

-¿Secuaces? ¿En serio tienes que usar un lenguaje tan del siglo pasado?-

-¿Qué habrías preferido? ¿Compinches?-

-Al menos eso no suena a novela de detectives- Éponine suspira, pero deja de intentar cerrar la puerta y se encamina de vuelta a la cocina. Montparnasse la sigue, y se apoya en la nevera, observando como ella comienza a preparase un sándwich. -¿Me preparas uno?- la respuesta de Éponine consiste en lanzar una rebanada de pan a la cara. -EY, eso no era necesario- protesta él, cogiéndolo antes de que caiga al suelo.

-Si quieres un puto sándwich, te lo haces tú sólito-

-Vale, vale- gruñe él, acercándose a la encimera y cogiendo otra rebanada de pan. -¿Tienes mermelada de arándanos?-

-¿Mermelada de arándanos? ¿En serio? Puto sibarita de mierda, no, no tengo mermelada de arándanos, tengo mortadela, y crema de chocolate, si lo quieres coge, y si no, te metes el pan por donde te quepa-

-Joder, que irascible ¿estás con la regla?-

-¿Por qué los hombres suponéis que estamos con la regla cuando nos enfadamos? Los hombres también tenéis días malos, y no veo que se os pregunte si estáis con la regla-

-Los hombres no podemos tener la regla-

-¿Estás seguro de ello? Te aseguro que tengo amigos que pueden rebatir eso- Montparnasse bufa, pero comienza a preparase su sándwich. -Además, si te portas como un capullo ¿Qué otra reacción esperas? ¿Qué calle y perdone, con sumisión? Y una polla, majo, y una polla-

-Por Dios, Ép, que lengua tienes...- la muchacha saca la mencionada lengua, y la señala. Montparnasse sonríe y rueda los ojos. -Vale, lo que hice no estuvo bien, ¡Pero fue solo trabajo!-

-Hasta que un día deje de ser solo trabajo ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo otro?-

-¿En serio lo preguntas? ¿Has visto a los demás? No se comerían un colín, en cambio, las viejas ricachonas se pegan por tenerme entre sus sábanas- Éponine lo mira muy fijamente, y Montparnasse es consciente de que la ha cagado hasta el fondo. -Vale, lo entiendo, pero intenta entender tú que así es más limpio... además, la mayoría están casadas, y si intentan denunciarnos, solo hay que sacarlo a la luz y listo ¡Son todo ventajas! El tiempo del asalto con navaja quedó atrás- el muchacho saca su navaja de un bolsillo y le da un beso. -Betsy, cielo, no te preocupes, nunca te dejaré de lado- dice, devolviéndola a su sitio. -¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, si- Montparnasse toma las manos de Éponine y la mira fijamente. -Qué me acueste con otras personas, no quiere decir que te quiera menos...-

-Es solo trabajo- el muchacho asiente.

-Solo trabajo-

-Prefería cuando ibas por ahí clavando a Betsy en la gente, y no tu polla- Montparnasse suelta una carcajada, pero a Éponine no parece hacerle pizca de gracia.

-Vale, mira, hacemos una cosa... Damos un golpe más y te prometo que buscamos otro método de robo, que no implique a mi polla- Éponine sonríe levemente y le da un mordisco a su sándwich. -¿Lo ves bien?-

-Hmmm, si, lo veo bien- Montparnasse chasquea la lengua, triunfal, y se acerca a ella, para darle un beso en la nariz. 

* * *

Feuilly termina de fregar los platos, bajo la atenta mirada de Bahorel.

-Podrías, digo yo... ayudar ¿No crees?-

-Ya he ayudado bastante dejando mi plato vacío-

-Tu plato y la mitad del mio-

-¿Ves? He trabajado de sobra- Feuilly bufa y se seca las manos, para luego dirigirse al salón y sentarse en el sofá. Bahorel lo sigue, y se sienta a su lado. -Voy a ir con Grantaire a tomar unas copas a lo del Buda ¿Te vienes?-

-Uf, no, mañana tengo que ir al hospital a que me quiten esta mierda- Bahorel intenta poner cara de niño bueno, esperando que así cuele, pero no hay forma. No cae en la breva. -Vete y diviértete, por ti y por mi-

-Mañana Gav se queda a dormir en mi casa, puedes venirte y hacemos un maratón de Star Wars-

-No me gusta Star Wars- Bahorel, con dramatismo, finge que le han disparado en el pecho.

-Eso me ha dolido- Feuilly sonríe, resignado. -¿Las has visto, siquiera?-

-No me gustan las pelis del espacio-

-¡Eso lo dices porque no has visto Star Wars! Mañana, a las siete, en mi piso. Trae palomitas- el más pequeño ríe, para acto seguido, colocar la mano sana en la mejilla de Bahorel y besar sus labios. El grandullón no se lo espera, pero tampoco es que le haga ascos.

-Nos vemos mañana, entonces- Bahorel sonríe le da otro beso, antes de levantarse. Feuilly lo acompaña hasta la puerta. -No bebas demasiado-

-No te preocupes, papá, seré un buen chico- el muchacho rueda los ojos y cierra la puerta. Mientras, Bahorel se dirige al piso de arriba y llama a la puerta.

-¡Está abierto!- grita la voz de Grantaire, desde el interior. -¡Ten cuidado con el gato!- Bahorel abre, con mucho cuidado, porque ya conoce a Úlises, y sabe lo puñetero que puede ser. Su entrada es un éxito, así que sonríe ampliamente.

-¿Dónde coño estás?-

-Terminando de vestirme, macho- responde Grantaire, y unos segundos después, sale de su cuarto. Se detiene frente a Bahorel y acto seguido busca sus llaves. -¿Nos vamos?- Salen del piso, otra vez con cuidado de que Úlises no se escape. No es un acto egoísta, el dejarlo encerrado allí. Pero ya lo han atropellado tres veces, y Grantaire no tiene ganas de una cuarta. Así que lo mejor es tenerlo vigilado. Bajan las escaleras, en silencio, y se dirigen fuera. Bahorel enciende un cigarrillo y le tiende otro a Grantaire, que lo acepta, encantado.-¿Te estás follando a Feuilly? Hace un rato discutíais como si estuvieráis follando ¿Te lo has follado?- Bahorel bufa, frunciendo el ceño. -Oh, vamos, a mi puedes contármelo, tío. ¿Cómo es? Parece poca cosa, pero seguro que en la cama es un bestia-

-¡R!- Grantaire ríe sonoramente.

-¿Desde cuando te dan pudor estas cosas, so marrano? ¿Es que no hay confianza? Por Satán ¡Tú! ¿Dónde quedaron los tiempos en los que me describías las mamadas que te hacían con pelos y señales?- Bahorel no puede evitar sonreír, pero se encoge de hombros.

-No hay nada que contar, R-

-¡No me jodas! ¿En serio? ¿No habéis hecho las paces con un polvo?- Bahorel niega, y Grantaire rueda los ojos. -In-creíble... ¿Pero estáis juntos? Si, ¿no?- el grandullón duda unos segundos, pero finalmente asiente.

-Creo que sí-

-Eeeeh, eso está bien, coño; así ya no tendremos que soportaros suspirar el uno por el otro en los rincones-

-Yo no suspiraba por él- Grantaire ríe muy sonoramente, queriendo enfatizar que él eso no se lo traga. -¿Tú me hablas a mi de suspirar por alguien? Al menos yo le he echado huevos, no como tú, que te dedicas a mirar al rubiales, sin mover un puto dedo, porque eres un cobarde de mierda-

-Auch- Grantaire se lleva una mano al pecho. -Golpe bajo, Baho, debería darte vergüenza- protesta, pero sigue sonriendo. Bahorel suspira, pero termina por sonreír también, y siguen caminando hacia el bar. -Oh, espera- Grantaire sale corriendo y deja a Bahorel en la acera, perplejo. El grandullón ve como el hombre se acerca a una señora mayor y le ayuda a cargar unas bolsas en el autobus. Bahorel sonríe, incrédulo ante aquella situación, y sigue sonriendo cuando Grantaire vuelve, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¡Me ha llamado buena persona! ¡A mi! ¿Te lo puedes creer?- dice, y suelta una carcajada. -Nunca nadie me había llamado eso ¡Ja! Tengo que decírselo a Éponine, seguro que no se lo cree... Ah, ¿No tienes ganas de una copa bien cargada? Yo tengo ganas de una copa bien cargada- Bahorel rueda los ojos, pero no responde, sino que se limita a seguirlo, en dirección al bar, donde le esperan sus amigos y unas copas cargadas, bien cargadas.


	10. El viernes siempre será el mejor día de la semana.

A las siete, Feuilly llama a la puerta de Bahorel. Espera un minuto, y como nadie responde, vuelve a llamar. Otro minuto, y sigue sin haber respuesta. Feuilly suspira. Es tan típico de Bahorel. A saber a donde ha llevado al niño. Se sienta en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Saca el paquete de palomitas que lleva en la mochila, y comienza a comer, pensando en sus cosas, hasta que escucha unas risas. Mira hacia arriba, y ve aparecer a Bahorel, con Gavroche a hombros. Feuilly no puede evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen.

-¡Hombre! ¡Pero mira quien es!- Bahorel baja al niño de sus hombros, y el crío corre a abrazar a Feuilly.

-¡Fe! ¡Baho me ha llevado a garabatear carteles y lanzar huevos al ayuntamiento!- el muchacho parpadea y mira fijamente a Bahorel, que abre la puerta en ese momento.

-No- no, Feuilly no quiere creer que haya hecho eso.

-Mea culpa- responde el grandullón, entrando en el piso.

-¡Bahorel!- protesta Feuilly, imitándolo. Gavroche deja su mochila en el suelo, y de ella saca unos botes de spray. -Joder, tío ¿En serio? ¿Crees que esas son cosas para enseñarle a un niño de nueve años? ¿Qué va a ser lo próxima? ¿Lo vas a llevar a quemar contenedores con tus compas anarquistas?-

-¡Yo quiero quemar contenedores!- dice Gavroche, con una sonrisa emocionada. Bahorel suelta una carcajada, mientras que Feuilly prefiere suspirar.

-Nadie va a quemar nada... al menos hoy... Y más vale que tú hermana no se entere de que habéis estado haciendo el gamberro, o a lo mejor no deja que sigáis juntándoos...- Gavroche niega, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No, no, no, que yo me lo paso muy bien que el gigantón este-

-Ay, que mono, yo también me lo paso cojonudamente contigo, cachorrillo- el niño sonríe ampliamente y se apoltrona en el sofá. Feuilly va a la cocina, para echar todas las palomitas en un bol, y cuando vuelve, Bahorel está poniendo una de las películas en la televisión. Se sientan de forma que Gavroche queda en medio de ambos, y le da el bol de palomitas a él, que lo acepta, con una gran sonrisa.-Ea, ya verás, Fe, te va a encantar- Feuilly pone los ojos en blanco, pero se acomoda, igual que el hombretón y el niño.

* * *

 -Quita- Éponine ríe sonoramente, pero Montparnasse sigue besando su cuello. -Eres imposible, tío-

-Pero te gusta- la muchacha sonríe, y lo aparta, para sentarse sobre él. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de Montparnasse y le besa los labios, con intensidad. Si, y justo en el momento en el que parecía que Éponine iba a quitarse la camiseta, suena el timbre. -No, no, no vayas a abrir- Ella lo ignora por completo y se levanta, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Grantaire está al otro lado, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Vaya, ¿A qué viene ese careto?-

-¿Estás haciendo algo? Necesito que me lleves a Gare du Nord- Éponine frunce el ceño.

-¿A la estación? ¿Para que cojones quieres ir allí?-

-Me ha llamado Nana, dice que acaba de llegar- La muchacha abre mucho los ojos y su cara se ilumina con una sonrisa.

-¿Ha venido Nana? ¿Cómo no me lo has dicho hasta ahora?-

-¡Me acaba de llamar! Dice que ya me contará en persona que hace aquí ¿Puedes llevarme?- la muchacha se dirige hacia su habitación, a la vez que habla.

-Si, si, claro, ¿'Parnasse, nos llevas a Gare du Nord?- la respuesta es un suspiro sonoro. Montparnasse se lleva las manos a la cara, y luego los mira fijamente.

-Gracias, R, justo cuando estábamos a punto de follar- gruñe, levantándose de la cama.

-¿En serio creías que íbamos a follar?- Montparnasse coge su abrigo y le tiende el suyo a Éponine. Ella se lo pone y los tres salen fuera. El camino hasta la estación consiste en escuchar a Montparnasse y a Éponine discutir sobre todo. Grantaire se puso en el asiento de atrás porque sabía que iba a ser así, y desde allí puede ignorarlos más fácilmente. Pero es imposible. Cuando no es por la música, es porque 'Parnasse va demasiado rápido. Y cuando no, sencillamente, porque es idiota. Si por cada vez que 'Ponine llama idiota a 'Parnasse, R se bebiera un chupito, ya estaría bastante borracho. Desgraciadamente, no tiene tequila cerca. Pero, claramente, le vendría bien para los nervios que le provocan. Finalmente, llegan a la estación. Montparnasse espera en el coche, y Éponine y Grantaire se dirigen al interior del gran edificio. En cuanto ve a su abuela, el hombre sale corriendo. Éponine lo sigue, más despacio, pero con una amplia sonrisa.

-Oy, oy, pero que guapo estás, coño- la mujer lleva sus manos a los carrillos de Grantaire y los pellizca, como si tuviera nueve años, y no treinta. -Tienes buena cara, cariño, esto está bien... ¿Esta es Éponine? Ay, pero que grande estás, niña, la última vez que te vi eras un moco, ven y dame un abrazo- Nana la estrecha entre sus brazos, y Éponine responde al abrazo. -Estás en los huesos, madre mía ¿Comes bien? ¿No habrás cogido endeblez?- Éponine y Grantaire ríen, y comienzan a caminar hacia el exterior.

-No se preocupe, Nana, estoy perfectamente, es mi constitución-

-Que va, la última vez estabas más gordita, más sanota- Nana pellizca uno de los brazos de Éponine y chasquea la lengua. -Poca carne pa' un guiso veo yo aquí-Grantaire vuelve a reír, pero Éponine hace un mohín.

-¿Para qué has venido, Nana?- pregunta R, pero la mujer niega.

-Cuando estemos en casa, más tranquilos- Llegan al coche, y se encuentran a Montparnasse apoyado en el capó, fumando un cigarrillo. -¿Pero quien es este mozo tan apuesto? ¿Tu novio o el tuyo?- pregunta, mirando a su nieto y a la muchacha. Montparnasse frunce el ceño, y se limita a entrar en el coche.

-De ella, de ella- responde Grantaire, con una sonrisa, y ayuda a su abuela a entrar en el coche, para luego entrar tras ella.

-¿No tienes mozo entonces, cariño?- R niega, tomando la mano de nana, y la mujer la estrecha con fuerza. -Bueno, bueno, tienes tiempo, eres joven y guapo-

-Lo de guapo es mentira, y no me queda mucho tiempo para seguir siendo joven- la mujer acaricia la mejilla de su nieto, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Chorradas, quien te quiera, te va a querer igual-

-El problema es encontrar a alguien que quiera quererme-

-Niño, tan pesimista como siempre ¿No?- Éponine ríe desde el asiento delantero, y los mira.

-¿Grantaire? ¿Pesimista?- Nana vuelve a chasquear la lengua, y mira a Grantaire. El resto del camino de vuelta al piso, se lo pasa hablando de sus males, que si la cadera, que si los tobillos... Todo exagerado, por supuesto. A sus ochenta años, su estado de salud es bastante mejor que el de su nieto. Llegan al edificio, y suben hasta la planta de Éponine, y allí, la nana se despide de ella con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Espero que tengáis muchos hijos tan guapos como vosotros... ¡Y come, niña! ¡Come!- Éponine ríe y le devuelve el beso. Tras eso, Nana y Grantaire suben lo que falta hasta el piso de él. -Por Dios, niño, como tienes esto...- la mujer se lleva las manos a la cabeza, a la vez que niega. -¿Cómo puedes vivir en esta pocilga?-

-No está tan mal- Nana lo mira fijamente, y se dirige a la cocina. Lo primero que hace es mirar la nevera, con gesto de desaprobación. Abre su bolso (su gran bolso), y sonríe.

-Te he traído tuppers con guisos de tu abuela, para que comas, bien... Aunque te veo bastante sanote-

-Estoy comiendo bien, Nana... Y mi vecino de abajo me hace de comer a veces-

-¿Está de buen ver?- Grantaire sonríe, con resignación.

-Tiene novio-

-¡Todos tienen novio!- la mujer comienza a meter los tuppers en el congelador, negando todo el rato con la cabeza. Grantaire la observa, con una pequeña sonrisa. No es difícil determinar que existe algún parentesco entre ellos. La mujer tiene una nariz grande, que probablemente sería exactamente igual a la de Grantaire, si este no se la hubiera roto tantas veces; la misma frente amplia y los mismos ojos marrones y pequeños; y por supuesto, la misma sonrisa escéptica y la misma lengua cínica. Nana acaba y mira a su nieto.

-¿Vas a decirme ya por qué has venido?- en otra ocasión, Grantaire habría dado por hecho que era para verle, pero lo repentino y espontaneo del acto le hace pensar que algo ha ocurrido. La mujer suspira y asiente.

-¿Nos sentamos?- Grantaire la guía hasta el sofá, y Nana observa el salón, antes de posar sus ojos en los de su nieto.

-Es tu padre-

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora?-

-Morirse- Grantaire siente como su cuerpo se paraliza. Mira a su abuela, tragando saliva, y asiente. -Lo entierran mañana por la tarde. Tu hermana dijo que era mejor decírtelo por teléfono, pero ¿Cuándo ha entendido nada tu hermana? No, ella no comprende, nunca lo ha hecho-

-No voy a ir- niega Grantaire, aunque lo cierto es que siente un nudo en la garganta.

-Ni yo voy a obligarte a ello- Nana toma la mano de su nieto entre las suyas, y la acaricia, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No pareces muy triste-

-Puede que haya muerto ahora, pero yo lo perdí hace muchos años, niño mio... En el momento en el que te hizo aquello, dejó de ser mi hijo- si, aquellas palabras son suficientes para que las lágrimas comiencen a brotar de los ojos de Grantaire. Su abuela lo estrecha entre sus brazos, y es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Es como si tuviera otra vez trece años. Puede escuchar a su padre llamándolo maricón y amenazándole con el cinturón. Puede sentir la mano de su padre agarrando con fuerza su brazo, hasta dejar marca en él. Puede ver su cara de asco. Aprieta con fuerza a su abuela, y ella responde de la misma forma. A su mente vienen cada una de las veces que su padre lo maltrató, ya fuera física o verbalmente, y por la mujer, pasa el mismo pensamiento. Ella siempre lo había protegido, llegando hasta a apartarlo de su padre. Había estado a su lado en todo momento. Al morir su madre, su abuela se había convertido en su única familia. Porque ni su padre ni su hermana merecían aquel tratamiento. Nana acaricia su pelo y se aparta un poco de él, para mirarle a los ojos. En ese momento, por la cabeza de Grantaire pasa la última discusión con su padre, hace más de diez años. Desde entonces, no ha vuelto a hablar con él. La mujer le re-coloca un mechón de pelo. -Llevaba a un par de meses bastante mal... Hice las paces con él, poco antes de que muriera, pero nunca le perdoné lo que te hizo. Y Dios me perdone, pero nunca lo haré- Grantaire frunce los labios, y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su abuela. -Quería decírtelo en persona, para estar a tu lado. Sé que aún es duro para ti-

-Gracias, Nana-

-No seas estúpido- la mujer besa entre sus rizos. -Sabes que has sido siempre el niño de mis ojos- Grantaire sonríe y toma su mano, para dejar un beso en el dorso.

-¿Te vas mañana, entonces?-

-Si, me voy en el tren de las doce; la próxima vez vendré más tranquila... Y a ver si para entonces tienes ya a un mozo al que presentarme-

* * *

 Feuilly abre mucho los ojos.

-No... No... NO, NO, NO PUEDE SER- prácticamente, salta del sofá, apuntando con ambas manos hacia la televisión, y luego llevándolas a su cabeza. -NOOOO- Bahorel ríe sonoramente.

-Venga ya, Fe ¿En serio no lo sabías? No me jodas, ¡es uno de los momentos claves de la historia del cine!- las manos de Feuilly están ahora en sus mejillas, y sigue sin creerse lo que acaba de pasar.

-No, no, no, no puede ser su padre- Bahorel ríe, y mientras, Gavroche los observa, inflándose a palomitas. La película acaba, y Feuilly sigue con los ojos muy abiertos. Bahorel se levanta a poner la última de las películas, atravesando el jardín de basura que ha ido creciendo a lo largo de la noche. Cajas de pizza, latas de refresco (cuando están con Gavroche no beben), envoltorios de chucherías... Feuilly se pasa el rato pegado al televisor, atento a todo lo que ocurre. Si, le está gustando, pero no piensa reconocérselo a Bahorel. Al que no le está gustando tanto es a Gavroche, que ya empieza a quedarse dormido. Y, finalmente, mientras Yoda agoniza en la pantalla, el niño acaba por quedarse totalmente frito, sobre el regazo de Bahorel. Feuilly aprovecha para apoderarse de las palomitas, y sigue mirando fijamente la televisión. La película acaba y el muchacho toma aire. -¿No hay más? ¡No puede no haber más!- Bahorel ríe, levantándose con cuidado y cogiendo a Gavroche en sus brazos, para llevarlo a la cama.

-Hay otras tres, a modo de precuela, pero... no son tan buenas... Y en unos meses estrenan una nueva, podemos ir a verla al cine, si quieres- el niño se revuelve en sus brazos, y Bahorel sonríe, y dirigiéndose al cuarto. Vuelve unos minutos después, y se encuentra a Feuilly ordenando un poco el desastre que hay allí formado.

-¿Podemos ver las otras tres?-

-¿Ahora?- Feuilly se encoge de hombros, y observa a Bahorel, que vuelve a sentarse en el sofá. El grandullón toma una de sus manos y tira de él, para traerlo a su lado. Feuilly se deja llevar, hasta terminar sentado sobre Bahorel, y este lleva las manos a su cara para besarle, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hablo en serio, quiero verlas, Baho- el interpelado suspira sonoramente, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿No preferirías hacer otra cosa?-

-¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Darnos el lote? ¿Con Gavroche en la habitación de al lado? Ni de puta coña- Bahorel rueda los ojos.

-Está fritísimo, joder-

-¿Y si se despierta?- Feuilly finge un escalofrío. -No quiero que cuando le pregunte Éponine sobre la noche, diga que vio a sus tíos jugando a los sables láser- Bahorel ríe sonoramente, y Feuilly lo calla con un beso.

-Sabes que duerme con un tronco-

-Me da igual. Quiero ver Star Wars- el grandullón vuelve a suspirar.

-Joder, me arrepiento de habértelas puesto- Feuilly sonríe ampliamente y se quita de encima suyo, para dejarle vía libre y que pueda poner otra película. Bahorel lo hace, y cuando vuelve al sofá, Feuilly se las apaña para tumbarse y acurrucarse sobre su pecho, cosa que, para ser sinceros, no molesta en absoluto al grandullón. A pesar de su insistencia, a Feuilly no parece gustarle demasiado la película, porque no tarda más de veinte minutos en quedarse completamente dormido. Bahorel apaga la televisión y se mueve un poco, buscando una posición más cómoda para los dos (afortunadamente, su sofá es bastante grande), y como Feuilly es una puta marmota, ni siquiera se agita en su sueño. El grandullón suspira y le deja un beso en el hombro, antes de cerrar también los ojos para intentar dormir, y aquello no le cuesta demasiado.


	11. No hay suficientes días en la semana.

Grantaire está sentado en un banco, junto a su abuela, esperando a que llegue su tren. El hombre menciona lo de las clases de baile, y la anciana le agarra la mano.

-¿Si?- el hombre sonríe y asiente. -Me alegra que por fin hayas encontrado algo que te haga feliz-

-Aunque no me ayude a pagar el alquiler- la mujer hace un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

-Sabes que yo te ayudaré con eso siempre que lo necesites-

-Lo sé, Nana- ella sonríe y le besa la frente, con un beso de abuela. -No tardes en volver ¿Vale?-

-No te preocupes, niño mio; en cuanto pueda estoy de vuelta- responde, pellizcándole la mejilla con suavidad. -Doy gracias al cielo porque la vida te sonría un poco al fin, te lo mereces- en aquel momento, los altavoces dan el aviso para su tren.

-¿Me lo merezco?- Nana pone los ojos en blanco, y se levanta, apretando su bolso contra ella.

-Quizás no, pero después de toda la mierda que has vivido, un respiro desde luego que te viene bien- el hombre sonríe y abraza a su abuela, y ella responde con fuerza. -Anda, anda, pórtate bien ¿Quieres? Y dile a Éponine que se porte bien también, ¿Eh? Una lástima que no te gusten las chicas, habríais hecho una buena pareja- Grantaire no puede evitar reír con suavidad, y vuelve a achucharla. -Te quiero, mi vida- dice, besándole la mejilla, y el hombre responde con un beso igual.

-Y yo a ti, Nana- la acompaña hasta el andén, y se queda esperando hasta que el tren sale. Siempre le duele despedirse de su abuela, y siempre la echa de menos desde el mismo momento en el que separa de ella. Se frota los ojos, intentando no llorar, porque ¿Qué demonios? Ya no es un crío. Una vez que el tren desaparece en la lejanía, se dirige al metro. Como todos los sábados, tiene una cita en el centro cívico. No puede evitar sonreír al ver que Enjolras está en el mismo vagón que él. Lo observa en la distancia, y finalmente se decide a acercarse, sentándose junto a él. El rubio lee atento, para variar, y Grantaire no dice nada, hasta que Enjolras nota que alguien lo está mirando y levanta la mirada. Y sonríe. Que bastardo, piensa Grantaire.

-Buenas, R ¿Vas para el centro?- Grantaire asiente. -¿Cómo es que has entrado en esta parada? Hay varias más cercas de tu piso-

-Tenía que venir a acompañar a mi abuela, así que he aprovechado y lo he cogido aquí-

-¿Tú abuela? ¿De visita?-

-Si.. Una visita expres, pero bueno- Enjolras asiente, y vuelve a centrarse en su libro. Grantaire suspira y estira las piernas. Algo es algo, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

 Feuilly se estira y abre los ojos, con un sonoro bostezo. Se frota los ojos y frunce el ceño, ante el silencio reinante en el piso de Bahorel. Efectivamente, está vacío. Se dirige al cuarto, a la cocina, al servicio. Pero nada, no hay nadie. Justo cuando vuelve al salón, aparecen Gavroche y Bahorel.

-¡Hemos comprado dulces!- dice Gavroche, sonriente, corriendo hacia la mesa para comenzar a colocar las cosas.

-Donuts, croissants, palmeras ¡Tengo de todo!- ríe Bahorel, yendo a la cocina para volver con un bote de zumo y tres vasos. Feuilly sonríe y los ayuda a disponerlo todo sobre la mesa, para finalmente sentarse y comenzar a desayunar. -Bueno ¿Qué planes hay para hoy?-

-Yo tengo reunión en el centro- Bahorel hace una mueca.

-¿En serio?- Feuilly asiente, cogiendo un donut y sirviéndose zumo.

-Si, como todos los sábados desde hace cinco años- responde, como si fuera algo obvio. Porque es algo obvio. Bahorel chasquea la lengua. -¿Tenías algo pensado para hoy?-

-Quería que fuéramos los tres a ver el boxeo, pero supongo que tendremos que ir solos... Gav y yo... SOLOS- Feuilly mastica despacio, mirando fijamente a Bahorel.

-No-

-Vamooos, Fulliiiiiii- Gavroche hace un pucherito, y al verlo el grandullón, lo imita.

-¿En serio puedes resistirte a estas caritas?-

-Puedo, y de hecho, lo voy a hacer- responde Feuilly, con firmeza, pero también con una pequeña sonrisa. -Otro día os acompaño, de verdad-

-Jooo- protesta Gavroche, llenándose la boca con un donut. -No ef jufto-

-No hables con la boca llena... Por Dios, eres igual que tu hermana- el niño sonríe ampliamente, y Feuilly suspira con resignación, terminando su desayuno y levantándose. -Me voy yendo, que si no no llego a tiempo- Revuelve el pelo de Gavroche y besa a Bahorel en los labios, para acto seguido dirigirse al exterior.

-Bueno, nos hemos quedado solos, cachorrillo ¿Quieres que gastemos el spray?- la cara de Gavroche se ilumina, y esa es toda la respuesta que Bahorel necesita.

Mientras ellos dos planean gamberradas, Feuilly se dirige al centro cívico. Esa mañana tiene varias reuniones privadas con alguno de los chicos, y tras ellas, supervisa las actividades. Observa un rato a Grantaire, que ha comenzado a enseñarles un coreografía nueva. Luego, se dirige hacia donde Enjolras y Cosette dan lecciones de piano y violin. Finalmente, se sienta al lado de Jehan. Este le sonríe y le tiende un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel. Se lleva una mano a los labios, pidiéndole silencio, y dirige una larga mirada hacia los chicos que escriben con concentración a su alrededor. Feuilly le devuelve la sonrisa, y como no tiene otra cosa que hacer, comienza a escribir.

-¿Hemos terminado todos?- pregunta el pelirrojo, tras un rato, y ante el asentimiento general, se levanta. -¿Alguien quiere compartir lo que ha escrito?- tan solo Helene se atreve a hacerlo, pero Jehan les hace saber que no es algo malo. Cuando se da por terminada la sesión, Feuilly se despide de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla y se dirige fuera.

-¡Fe! ¡Espera, por favor!- obviamente, Feuilly se detiene y espera a Jacques. El chico sonríe levemente, y hace un gesto para que caminen juntos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Necesito hablar contigo ¿Tienes unos minutos?- Feuilly frunce la nariz.

-¿Cuándo no tengo minutos para vosotros? ¿Estás bien?-

-Si, si... bueno...- el muchacho toma aire, y Feuilly se dirige hasta las gradas, para sentarse allí. El muchacho lo imita, y se mira las manos, antes de comenzar a hablar. -Han pasado... han pasado dos semanas desde lo de Albert- Feuilly asiente, sin apartar la mirada de él. -Siento que... parece como que todos lo han olvidado ya ¿Sabes? Y me siento mal por ello-

-Eso no es cierto, Jei...- responde Feuilly, acariciándole el hombro. -Es normal que todos quieran pasar página, después de algo tan traumático... Pero hay que hacerlo, hay que seguir adelante, es lo que él quería-

-Pues... yo me siento incapaz de hacerlo, Fe...-

-Ey- Feuilly pasa un brazo por encima de sus hombros y lo atrae hacia él, abrazándolo. -Sé lo que significaba Albert para ti- el mayor escucha un sollozo, y lo aprieta con fuerza a su lado. El muchacho se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, y toma aire. Feuilly acaricia su mejilla y luego lleva la mano a su barbilla, para hacer que levante la cabeza y así poder mirarle a los ojos. -Albert era una persona especial. No hacia falta mirarle dos veces para darse cuenta de ello. Voy a serte sincero, llevo aquí muchos años y él ha sido uno de los que más me ha marcado... Me culpo mucho por lo ocurrido ¿Sabes? No dejo de decirme que no hice lo suficiente, que podría haberlo evitado... Se supone que es para lo que estoy aquí ¿no? Ayudaros. Y me culpo. Igual que me culpo por Rei, y por Annie... Parece que los olvidamos, pero no lo hacemos... Simplemente, seguimos adelante. Y todos y cada uno de ellos forman parte de nosotros, en mayor o menor medida. Se lo duro que es perder a alguien a quien quieres, créeme. Al principio sientes que nunca lo vas a superar, pero llega un momento en el que te das cuenta de que si, quizás esa persona ya no está ¿Pero y lo afortunados que fuimos por haberlos tenido, aunque haya sido poco tiempo? Tarde o temprano, y con esfuerzo, se supera. Albert quería que fueras feliz, que todos los fuéramos...- Feuilly lo mira unos segundos y se descuelga la mochila. De ahí saca una libreta, que abre, sacando una hoja doblada. -Toma- Jacques lo mira unos segundos.

-¿Qué es?-

-Lo escribió Albert. Puedes quedártela- el muchacho toma la hoja, pero no la lee, sino que se la guarda en el bolsillo. Feuilly lo comprende y sonríe, con cierta tristeza. -Es lo típico que se dice siempre en estas circunstancias ¿No? Sigue adelante, mientras lo recuerdes estará a tu lado... En caliente, piensas que todo eso son mierdas; pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, te das cuenta de que en cierta medida, son verdad- el chico asiente, y vuelve a secarse las lágrimas, que no dejan de rodar por sus mejillas. Feuilly le tiende un pañuelo, y Jacques sonríe levemente.

-Gracias-

-Tengo pañuelos de sobra- responde Feuilly, devolviéndole la sonrisa. -Tienes mi número, si en algún momento te encuentras mal y quieres hablar, solo tienes que marcarlo, yo estaré al otro lado- el chico asiente y ambos se levantan. Feuilly lo abraza una vez más y se despiden, quedando el mayor solo en las gradas, observando al otro dirigirse de vuelta al interior de edificio.

-¡Feeuilly!- el interpelado parpadea. ¿Quién es ahora? Se da la vuelta y ve a Grantaire, corriendo hacia él. -Woah- sonríe el hombre, una vez que está a su lado. -¿Te vas ya a casa?-

-Supongo que si, son casi las tres ya-

-¿Vamos juntos?-

-Claro- responde Feuilly, con una pequeña sonrisa, y comienzan a caminar juntos.

* * *

Éponine está sentada en el alféizar, fumándose un cigarrillo. Acaba de discutir con Montparnasse. Otra vez. Últimamente aquello se está volviendo bastante común. Suspira, y al ver a Grantaire y Feuilly aparecer tras la esquina, se mete al interior de su piso y se dirige a la puerta, para esperarlos en el rellano. 

-Ey- musita al verlos, intentando sonreír.

-'Ponine, justo íbamos a avisarte para comer-

-Nana ha hecho ratatouille como para un regimiento-

-Oh, Dios, comida de abuela, me apunto- dice, cerrando su puerta. Los tres suben al piso de Grantaire, y como afortunadamente Nana ha fregado, tiene platos y cubiertos limpios para los tres. R sirve la comida en la mesa que está junto al sofá, sentándose él en el suelo y Ép y Feu en el mencionado sofá, para comenzar a comer.

-¿No tienes curro hoy, Feu?- pregunta Ép.

-Que va, hasta el lunes no vuelvo al curro-

-Que dos semanas te has pegado, eh- ríe Grantaire, dándole un largo trago a su cerveza.

-Ya ves, voy a tener que romperme algo yo también- añade Éponine, con una amplia sonrisa, pero Feuilly suspira.

-Pff, pues yo no querría volver a romperme nada... Me aburro demasiado sin tener que hacer nada- Grantaire bufa y Éponine se llena la boca de comida, sin dejar de sonreír. -Oye, ¿Te devolvió Baho a Gav entero?-

-Bueno, con un par de arañazos y la camiseta llena de mierda, pero entero; estuviste anoche con ellos ¿Se portaron bien?-

-Gav tres veces mejor que Bahorel- Éponine ríe y se rellena su plato.

-Joder, Ép, te has tomado en serio lo que dijo Nana, ¿Eh?- la muchacha le saca la lengua, y sigue comiendo, a lo suyo.

-Pensaba que te llevabas mal con tu familia-

-Oh, y lo hago, solo me hablo con Nana- Feuilly le da un trago a su cerveza y asiente, comprensivo. Grantaire se levanta y vuelve con más cervezas (porque es algo que nunca falta en su casa).

-¿Para que vino, por cierto?- pregunta Ép, y R se encoge de hombros.

-Quería verme, solo eso- miente, y tanto Feuilly como Éponine lo notan, pero no insisten en ese tema.

-Me habría gustado conocerla, por como habláis de ella, tiene que ser una mujer fascinante-

-Oh, lo es- afirma Éponine. -Siempre que nos vemos me dice ''la última vez estabas más gordita''. SIEMPRE. Si es cierto y voy adelgazando cada vez que me ve, voy a acabar en los huesos-

-Ya estás en los huesos, Ép- dice R, muy serio, pero con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

-Ñeñeñe, dame alguno de tus kilitos, majo- responde ella, pellizcándole la tripa, y ambos ríen. Feuilly los observa, con una sonrisa, a la vez que termina de comer. -Oh, Dios ¿Os creéis esto? Porque yo aun no me lo creo-

-¿El qué?- pregunta Feuilly, abriéndose otra cerveza.

-Qué estemos aquí, los tres, cenando ¡Hace unos meses no os podíais ni ver!- Grantaire y Feuilly se miran unos segundos.

-Bueno, a veces sigo sin soportarle-

-Lo mismo digo- Éponine ríe y se baja del sofá, para sentarse en el suelo también.

-Oh, vamos, vosotros me entendéis.. Aún no entiendo por qué os llevabais tan mal, cuando sois tan parecidos-

-¿Parecidos? ¿El santurrón y yo? ¿Estás loca?-

-Lo mismo digo- asiente Feuilly, y ambos comienzan a recoger a la vez, lo que hace a Éponine reír de nuevo.

-Es sencillo de entender, Feuilly es un pobre iluso de mierda que piensa que puede cambiar el mundo; y no soporto a los idealistas-

-Pues muy bien que sigues a Enjolras hasta cuando va a mear- Grantaire se lleva una mano al pecho, dolido.

-Eso no ha estado bien, Ép, nada bien... Déjame, me encargo yo sólito, y ahora vuelvo con más cervezas- Feuilly lo mira, con reticencias, porque quiere ayudarle, pero Grantaire le quita los platos de las manos y se dirige a la cocina. El muchacho se encoge de hombros y se acomoda en el sófa. Por el tiempo que tarda en volver, está claro que simplemente ha dejado los platos en el fregadero, pero nadie le da importancia, al fin y al cabo, es Grantaire. Le tiende una cerveza a cada uno, y le da un largo trago a la suya. Empiezan a charlar, y Éponine les cuenta su última pelea con Montparnasse.

-Oh, por todos los Dioses, 'Ponine ¿Cuánto tiempo más vais a seguir así? No puede ser sano- musita Feuilly, frunciendo la nariz, pero la muchacha se encoge de hombros.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?- y así, cambian de tema. El tiempo pasa bastante deprisa, y las cervezas aparecen y desaparecen ante ellos. Grantaire dice algo que a Éponine le resulta bastante gracioso, pero que Feuilly no termina de pillar. -Ooh, tenemos que brindar-

-¿Brindar? ¿Por qué?- pregunta Grantaire, arqueando una ceja.

-Porque somos una familia feliz- Feuilly sonríe, pero el otro hombre bufa.

-Pero falta el señor Isaac, sin el señor Isaac la familia no está completa- Feuilly y Éponine ríen, pero Grantaire pone cara de seriedad. -¡Ey! ¡Es verdad! ¿Qué haríamos sin sus brownies de maria?-

-La verdad es que la vida sería un poco más triste sin ellos, si- concede Éponine, asintiendo con solemnidad. El señor Isaac es el vecino del 4ºA. Es un hombre mayor, que había sido transformista en los ochenta y que en la actualidad se dedica a la repostería con... ingredientes especiales. La muchacha lleva su lata hacia el centro, con una sonrisa. -Vengaaa, vamoooos, hacedlo por miiiiii- Grantaire pone los ojos en blanco, pero choca con suavidad su lata con el de Éponine, y Feuilly lo imita, con una pequeña sonrisa. Tras eso, planta un beso en la mejilla de Éponine, y esta ríe de forma sonora. -¿A qué viene eso?-

-A que te quiero, coño. Y a ti también, os quiero a todos-

-Uy, uy, uy, Fe, que solo llevas unas cervezas encima, ¿Ya estás borracho?- sonríe Grantaire, divertido, y el interpelado responde con una peineta. -Venga, venga, no te molestes ¿Pero tú no me odiabas?-

-Perdona, pero el que dice que no me soporta eres tú, ¿Eh? Tú eres el que no quería ser mi amigo-

-Bueno, en que no queríais ser amigos estabais de acuerdo los dos... Aún recuerdo las peleas las primeras semanas aquí-

-¡No fueron mi culpa!- protesta Grantaire, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ah ¿Fueron mía, entonces?-

-Pues si-

-¿Fue culpa mía que tu gato se colara en mi piso y me dejara la cocina hecha un cristo?-

-Hombre...-

-Paz, paz ¡Qué nos lo estamos pasando muy bien, joder-

-¡Tú has sacado el tema!- ríe Grantaire, y le lanza una lata de cerveza vacía. Éponine la esquiva y le lanza otra, mientras Feuilly suspira sonoramente. -Además, en el fondo, todo es culpa de Feuilly-

-¿Ah, si?-

-Si, claro, si tú no hubieras traído a Ép a este edificio de mierda con paredes de papel, yo no habría venido detrás, y todos seríamos felices... Bueno, probablemente yo estaría viviendo en la calle, pero vaya, detallitos-

-Voy a tener que darte la razón... Maldición, quien me mandaba a mi a encontrarle a Ép un sitio donde vivir- los tres ríen, y Feuilly se abre otra cerveza. -Joder, Ép, ¿sabes que ya hace casi dos años que estás viviendo aquí?- la muchacha asiente, con gesto solemne. -Quien lo iba a decir-

-Nunca me habéis contado como os conocisteis... O sea, recuerdo a Éponine plantándose en mi...- suspira -hermoso piso del centro, del que fui injustamente desahuciado, diciéndome que había conocido a un tío que le dejaba quedarse con él unos días- la muchacha sonríe y mira a Feuilly.

-¿Te puedo confesar algo?- el muchacho alza las cejas y asiente. -Al principio pensaba que me ibas a violar o a asesinarme o algo así- Feuilly no puede hacer otra cosa que reír, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Luego se dio cuenta de que lo hacías porque eres un puto santurrón de mierda ¿Lo he dicho ya? Eres un puto santurrón de mierda, Fe-

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Joder, tío, aún hay veces en las que recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, caminando descalza bajo la lluvia, calada hasta los huesos... y entonces lo hizo. ¡Cruzo la puta calle sin mirar!-

-Sip, y si no fuera por Feuilly, que me agarró del brazo y me quitó justo a tiempo, un precioso suzuki 4x4 habría esparcido mis entrañas por toda Quai d'Orsay-

-La verdad es que el tío iba a bastante más velocidad de la que debía ir, pero bueno... ¡No hay excusa en el mundo para cruzar sin mirar!-

-¡Iba borracha!-

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- interviene Grantaire, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mis padres acababan de echarme de casa, tenía que celebrarlo- responde la muchacha, encogiéndose de hombros, a la vez que alza las manos, con expresión inocente. -No sé que habría hecho si Fe no me hubiera ofrecido su casa... Y ayudado a pagar los primeros meses de alquiler.. Joder, tío, R tiene razón, eres un puto santurrón de mierda-

-¡Solo quiero ayudar! ¿Por qué os cuesta a todos pensar que alguien puede querer ayudar sin intenciones ocultas?-

-¡Porque no existe nadie tan bueno!- exclama Grantaire, tras soltar una carcajada.

-En toda mi puta vida nadie había hecho nada por mi, aparte de darme palos, y entonces llegas tú, me salvas de morir atropellada, me ofreces techo y comida ¡Es normal pensar mal!- Grantaire asiente, dándole la razón a la muchacha, pero Feuilly pone los ojos en blanco, bebiendo de su cerveza.

-Puto santurrón de mierda- repite Grantaire, y ahora es él el que recibe un latazo, ahora proveniente de Feuilly. -San Feuilly, patrón de los casos perdidos-

-Ya hay un patrón para eso, es San Judas Tadeo-

-San Feuilly suena mejor, además ¿Tú no eras musulmán? ¿Qué sabrás tú de santos?-

-¡Yo no soy musulmán!-

-¿¡En serio?!- Grantaire abre los ojos, sorprendido. -Pues yo pensaba que si, ¿Qué eres entonces?-

-Soy copto-

-¿Copto? ¿Copto? ¿Qué cojones es eso?- pregunta Éponine, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es una rama del Cristianismo, sigue los evangelios de San Marcos- responde Grantaire, y Feuilly asiente.

-Macho, R, nunca dejas de sorprenderme- dice la muchacha, con los ojos muy abiertos, a la vez que da un trago a su cerveza. -No te tenía por una persona religiosa-

-No, no soy una persona religiosa, pero si creyente-

-Bueno, cada uno busca consuelo en lo que puede ¿No?- interviene Grantaire, encogiéndose de hombros. -Joder ¿Habéis visto que hora es? ¿Cómo cojones son ya las siete de la tarde?-

-¿¡Las siete?!- Éponine se incorpora de golpe, trastabillando al hacerlo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-Entro en el trabajo a la siete y media- responde la muchacha, saliendo a toda prisa de allí, sin despedirse tan siquiera de Feuilly y Grantaire. Estos dos se miran fijamente unos segundos, y finalmente R rompe el silencio.

-¿Te apetece otra birra?-


	12. Otra semana vuelve a empezar.

Las campanillas de la puerta suenan y Feuilly alza la mirada, sin poder evitar mostrarse sorprendido al ver quien acaba de entrar en la tienda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Enjolras se acerca hasta al mostrador, dejando bastante claro con su expresión lo cohibido que se siente allí.

-Quería darte esto- responde, tendiéndole un sobre. Feuilly frunce el ceño, tomándolo.

-¿Qué es?- pregunta, abriendo el sobre.

-Es el permiso oficial del ayuntamiento para hacer un mural en la fachada del centro- la cara del moreno se ilumina en una amplia sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- lee rápidamente la carta, con ojos brillantes. Hacia más de un mes que tenían la palabra de que podían hacer aquello, pero sin aquel papel, no servía de nada. -Oh, ¡es genial!-

-He pensado que podemos esperar a mayo, a que haya buen tiempo, y no corramos riesgos de que la lluvia los fastidie todo-

-Si, y a ver si para entonces están un poco más animados, porque vaya... Últimamente está el ambiente algo tristón- Enjolras asiente, con un pequeño suspiro.

-Si, se de que hablas- Feuilly vuelve a sonreír y le da unas palmaditas en el brazo a Enjolras.

-No tenías porqué venir aquí para decírmelo, se cuanto te incomoda este sitio-

-Si, bueno... Quería hacerlo en persona, y se la ilusión que te hace, así que no podía esperar para hacerlo-

-Muchas gracias, Enj, en serio- el muchacho asiente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que.. me voy a ir yendo- musita, mirando a su alrededor, y Feuilly contiene una carcajada.

-Nos vemos luego- Enjolras aprieta los labios y le hace un gesto de despedida con la mano, para acto seguido salir a toda prisa de allí. La inocencia casi casta que desprende el rubio le parece completamente adorable. Al irse, vuelve a centrar su atención en el libro que está leyendo. A lo largo de la mañana, varios clientes entran en la tienda, y todo transcurre con una normalidad MUY aburrida. Al acabar su turno y despedirse de su jefe, se dirige a su piso a comer, al igual que todos los días. Luego se echa un rato en el sofá, a la espera de que se haga una hora decente para irse al bar. No tiene ganas, ninguna, solo quiere dormir. Últimamente, solo quiere dormir. Muchas veces, le cuesta un mundo y medio levantarse para ir a la tienda, y cosas tan simples como ducharse o lavarse los dientes le parecen auténticas odiseas. En aquel momento, suena la alarma que puso para no quedarse dormido, y poniendo todo su empeño en ello, se levanta. Se frota los ojos, con un suspiro, y vuelve a ponerse los zapatos, aunque no recuerda habérselos quitado.

La tarde en el bar transcurre como siempre. No hay demasiada gente, pero los parroquianos de siempre están allí, veáse Bossuet, Grantaire, Bahorel y Courfeyrac ¿Es que no tienen vida? Justo en ese momento, Courfeyrac se acerca a la barra.

-¿Qué te pongo, cariño?-

-Muy caliente, bombón- Feuilly suspira y pone los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy intentando trabajar, Courf ¿Podrías portarte como un adulto por una vez?- el muchacho frunce el ceño, apoyando los codos en la barra.

-Un té con limón- Feuilly asiente y se dispone a servirle. -¿Te pasa algo?-

-No, ¿Qué me va a pasar?- Courfeyrac lo mira fijamente, con cara de no tragárselo, pero como Feuilly no parece dispuesto a soltar palabra, se dirige de nuevo a la mesa.

-¿Le has hecho algo a Fe, Baho?- el interpelado frunce el ceño.

-¿Yo?- Courfeyrac señala con la nariz a Feuilly, que en aquel momento se encuentra mirando a la nada.

-Nah, no es culpa de Baho- responde Grantaire, bebiendo de su cerveza. -Lleva días así, pero son cosas suyas, de su coco- explica, tocándose con el indice la cabeza, a la vez que hace una mueca. Bahorel mira hacia la barra, ve a Feuilly limpiar un vaso, una y otra, y otra vez. El muchacho observa el vaso a contraluz y tras fruncir los labios, sigue limpiándola.

-¿Qué crees que le pasa?-

-Yo que sé, tú eres su novio ¿No? Deberías saberlo- Bahorel hace un mohín. -¿Has pasado por su casa estos días?-

-Que va, estoy bastante liado con el curro, casi no nos vemos- Grantaire mira de reojo a Feuilly, para asegurarse de que no está cerca, y se inclina hacia el centro de la mesa, para luego, hablar entre susurros.

-Ayer me pase a llevarle los tuppers que me presto hace unos días, y la tenía hecha un desastre ¡Feuilly! Todos le conocemos, es un tío super ordenado... Pues el suelo estaba lleno de ropa y de hojas arrugadas y de libretas... No sé que le pasa, pero huele a depresión a kilómetros-

-¿Solo por qué tenía el piso desordenado?- pregunta Bossuet, frunciendo la nariz, y Grantaire pone los ojos en blanco.

-Obviamente no es solo por eso, Lesgles... Es un factor más de la ecuación. Quizás sea porque últimamente paso bastante tiempo a su alrededor, pero está claro que está bajo de ánimos, o sea, ¡Miradle! Lleva quince putos minutos con el mismo vaso, tío- Courfeyrac asiente, con efusividad.

-Y cuando he ido no me ha respondido de forma sarcástica... Feuilly sin sarcasmo, ¿En que mundo está eso bien?-

-Por no hablar de las ojeras, y de como se está comiendo últimamente las uñas... ¡Parece que no tiene que llevarse a la boca!- en ese momento, Bahorel se levanta, claramente molesto. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Os parece bonito cotillear de esa forma sobre un amigo vuestro?- Grantaire abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Cotillear? ¡No estamos cotilleando! Solo nos preocupamos por él-

-Ey, so cabrones- tanto Bahorel como Grantaire se miran fijamente, y luego miran a Feuilly. -Si vais a pelearos, hacedlo fuera, ¿Vale? No tengo ganas de recoger vuestro desastre-

-No te preocupes, yo me iba ya- responde Bahorel, yendo hacia la barra, sin despedirse de lo que están a la mesa. Se acerca a Feuilly, y este lo mira, intentando sonreír. -Ven aquí- dice, apoyándose en la barra, y el más pequeño obedece. Bahorel besa sus labios con cuidado, y acaricia su mejilla. -Te quiero- la sonrisa de Feuilly es un poco más sincera ahora.

-Yo a ti también- Bahorel asiente y se dirige fuera. Feuilly lo observa irse, y suspira sonoramente, cogiendo otro vaso de la estantería, empezando el mismo procedimiento que con el vaso anterior. En la mesa, Courfeyrac se dirige a Grantaire.

-¿Y por qué crees que está así?- el interpelado se encoge de hombros.

-Bueno, últimamente han pasado muchas cosas, y hace unos días le llegó la citación del juez por agredir al padre de Albert...- Courfeyrac hace una pequeña 'o' con los labios, y se termina su té. -El otro día estuvimos bebiendo, y se le soltó bastante la lengua-

-Baho tiene razón, no está bien cotillear así, y menos con el presente- Grantaire mira fijamente a Bossuet, con cara ''¿ah, si?'', y lo ignora, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Courfeyrac.

-En unas semanas tiene que ir a hacerse unos análisis de sangre, por lo suyo, ya sabes... Y está bastante acojonado por ello, le da miedo haber empeorado, o que la medicación no le esté haciendo el efecto que debería- Courfeyrac aprieta los labios, y mira en la dirección de Feuilly. -Joder, tío, no lo mires tanto, que se va a dar cuenta de que estamos hablando de él... Ni se te ocurra decirle que te lo he dicho ¿Eh? No creo que le haga mucha gracia que se sepa- Courfeyrac asiente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. -Súmale todo eso a que está hasta la médula por Bahorel y que le da miedo que no sienta lo mismo por él, y tienes un hermoso cocktel listo para ser servido-

Cuando Feuilly termina su turno, escucha a Grantaire llamarle.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te acompaño a casa-

-¿Que bicho te ha picado últimamente?- Grantaire sonríe, comenzando a caminar, y tras un suspiro, Feuilly le sigue.

-Suspiras mucho estos días ¿Va todo bien?- Feuilly se mete las manos en los bolsillos, sin responder. -Oh, vamos, ¡Nos tienes a todos preocupados!-

-Nadie os ha pedido que os preocupéis por mi-

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Hablas en serio? ¡No, no puedes hablar en serio- Feuilly lo mira fijamente, y se saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo. Enciende uno y le tiende otro a Grantaire. Da una larga calada y suspira. -Ves, otro suspiro- Feuilly sonríe ligeramente, negando con resignación.

-Estoy bien, R, de verdad... Algo alicaído, pero ya se me pasará-

-¿De verdad?- Feuilly asiente, mirando hacia adelante. -¿Estás comiendo bien? Sabes que es importante que comas bien, Fe-

-¿Ahora eres mi padre? He sobrevivido veinte años sin uno, gracias- Grantaire suelta una carcajada.

-Vamos, tío, solo intento ser majo- el resto del camino lo andan en silencio, y se despiden en el rellano. Cuando Feuilly entra en su piso, automáticamente su cuerpo entra en alerta. Hay una luz en la cocina, y por el ruido que sale de ella, está claro que hay alguien dentro. Se dirige al armarito que hay junto a la puerta, y saca de allí una palanca. ¿Qué por qué tiene una palanca guardada ahí? Bueno, gracias a las experiencias vividas en sus casi treinta años de vida, ha aprendido que es bastante útil tener un arma siempre a mano. Se acerca con sigilo a la cocina, y al ver al grandullón, deja caer la herramienta a un lado, haciendo un sonoro estruendo. Bahorel pega un rebote y mira a sus espaldas, sonriendo al ver a Feuilly.

-¿Cómo cojones has entrado?-

-Éponine me ha dejado su llave-

-Es para emergencias-

-Esto es una emergencia- responde Bahorel, señalando la comida que hay en la sartén.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar mi casa?- la sonrisa bonachona desaparece del rostro de Bahorel.

-No pensé que te molestara-

-Pues me molesta, y mucho. ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar en mi casa así porque sí? ¿Sin invitación ninguna?-

-Yo solo... pensé que te haría ilusión-

-¿Pensaste? ¿Es que haces eso alguna vez?- Bahorel bufa, dejando lo que está haciendo para encarar a Feuilly.

-¿Qué cojones te pasa?- el más pequeño lo mira unos segundos, y finalmente toma aire.

-Voy a darme una ducha, espero que no estés cuando salga- Bahorel parpadea, y observa al muchacho irse. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? Es un misterio. Pero ahora, con el agua fría cayendo por su rostro, se da cuenta de que se ha pasado bastante. Apoya la cabeza en el frío mármol de su bañera, y aprieta las manos, formando dos puños. Sale de allí mucho antes de lo que tenía previsto, vistiéndose a toda prisa, y siente un enorme alivio al ver a Bahorel poniendo la mesa. Se muerde con cierta fuerza el labio inferior y se dirige a la única estantería del salón, para coger de allí un tarro de arcilla, del que saca un juego de llaves. -Baho- el grandullón levanta la mirada y Feuilly se las lanza. Bahorel las coge al vuelo y sonríe levemente al verlas.

-¿Y esto?- Feuilly no responde hasta que sentarse a la mesa.

-Para que no tengas que pedírselas a Éponine cuando quieras hacerme la cena- Bahorel suelta una carcajada y termina de colocar las cosas, para sentarse frente a él.

-No soy tan buen cocinero como tú-

-¿Y? Lo importante es que me llenes la tripa- responde Feuilly, tomando un primer bocado. -No está tan mal-

-Wow, gracias- sonríe Bahorel, comenzando a comer también.

-Siento lo de antes...-

-No pasa nada... Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿Verdad? Si estás mal, si hay algo que te preocupe... Estoy a tu lado, como siempre-

-Estoy bien, de verdad- el grandullón lo mira fijamente.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Finjo que me lo creo o sigo insistiendo hasta que te enfades y me eches?-

-Voto por lo primero, así podemos cenar tranquilos y luego dormir juntos-

-Si, me gusta esa idea- Feuilly sonríe levemente y continua comiendo, en silencio, hasta que Bahorel vuelve a hablar. -Fe...- el interpelado levanta la mirada, pero no deja de comer. -¿No estarás pensando en hacer una tontería, verdad?-

-¿Una tontería?-

-Grantaire dice que estás deprimido, no quiero que hagas una locura- Feuilly rueda los ojos con intensidad.

-Grantaire podría meterse la lengua en el culo un rato... Es cierto que no estoy en mis mejores días, pero tampoco estoy en los peores- responde, terminando su cena. -Si lo que piensas es que voy a suicidarme, desecha esa idea ¿Entiendes? Soy una persona ocupada, no tengo tiempo para suicidios- Bahorel sonríe y asiente, acabando también con su plato. Recogen, y entre los dos friegan los platos. Es cierto que el piso está algo más desordenado que de costumbre, pero Grantaire claramente ha exagerado. Lo de las ojeras si es cierto, y al fijarse en sus manos es fácil ver las marcas rojas alrededor de sus uñas, fruto de mordérselas asiduamente. Cuando terminan, se dirigen al cuarto de Feuilly, y se dejan caer en la pequeña cama.

-Entonces... ¿Puedo entrar en tu casa sin tu permiso?- El más pequeño alza una ceja.

-No, obviamente, no... A no ser que sea por una causa mayor-

-Como hacerte la cena- Feuilly sonríe y besa al grandullón.

-Veo que sabes por donde van los tiros-


	13. Otra semana más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí hay un poquito de smut. Pero solo un poco, y CON PLOT. No está por estar, i mean, ES IMPORTANTE PARA LA TRAMA.

La muchacha espera fuera del probador, esperando a que su hermano termine de probarse las camisetas y los vaqueros que va a comprarle. Finalmente, tras un muy largo rato, el niño sale al fin.

-¿Qué? ¿Te quedan bien o buscamos otras tallas?- el niño se encoge de hombros y Éponine suspira. -¿Qué significa eso?-

-No sé, supongo que si que me quedan bien-

-¿Supones? ¿Supones?- Éponine parpadea, poniendo los brazos en jarras. -Anda, entra y vuelve a ponerte las cosas, y antes de quitártelas me enseñas que tal- el niño gruñe, pero obedece, volviendo a entrar en el probador.

-Yaaaa- dice Gavroche, tras un rato, y Éponine abre la puerta del probador, sonriendo al ver a su hermano.

-Date la vuelta- el niño hace lo que le dice, fingiendo ser una modelo, poniendo caras muy raras. Éponine ríe y asiente. -Guapísimo, mi pequeño hombrecito- dice la muchacha, plantándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

-EEEEP- protesta el niño, con cara de asco, y se limpia el beso. Su hermana le saca la lengua y sale del probador, para que el niño se cambie. Cuando terminan, salen al exterior, y buscan a los demás. Encuentran a Feuilly probándole por encima una camisa a Grantaire, que le mira con expresión exhausta. Hace un comentario que Éponine no llega a oír, pero que tiene que ser bastante gracioso, porque Feuilly se está riendo.

-Ey, ¿como vais?-

-Estoy intentando que R se compre una camisa formal, pero dice que no le hace falta-

-Oh, una camisa formal siempre es necesaria, Grantaire- el interpelado bufa, y el quita la camisa de las manos a Feuilly, para dejarla en su sitio. -¿Dónde está Azelma?-

-Mirándose una chaqueta- responde R, con un mohin. -¿Vosotros estáis ya?- Éponine asiente, y luego mira a Feuilly.

-Este sitio está genial, Fe- el muchacho sonríe, y vuelve a coger la camisa que había cogido para Grantaire.

-Creo que es tu talla-

-¿Y qué cojones importa?-

-Ép, ¿Es su talla?- Éponine coge la camisa y mira la etiqueta.

-Si, lo es-

-Te la voy a regalar, R-

-¡No quiero que me regales nada!- protesta Grantaire, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, lo siento, la decisión está tomada-

-No pienso ponérmela- Feuilly hace un gesto, como lavándose las manos, y se dirige con Éponine a buscar a Azelma para pagar las cosas. Gavroche se queda con Grantaire, que está cruzado de brazos, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tío R-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué no quieres que el tío Fulli te regale la camisa?-

-Pues porque ninguno de nosotros puede presumir de tener la cartera rebosante de dinero, Gav... Y seguro que el dinero de la camisa puede gastarlo en algo que le haga falta a él-

-Pero si quiere gastárselo en regalarte algo ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Pues que no me lo merezco- Gavroche pone cara de no comprender nada, y Grantaire suspira. -Anda, vamos fuera, necesito un cigarrillo-

Grantaire y Gavroche están sentados en la puerta de la tienda, lanzándose pullas el uno al otro, cuando salen por fin los demás.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-

-No sé ni para que has venido, R... Para estar de malas pulgas, podrías haberte quedado bebiendo en casa-

-Pues mira, habría sido una buena opción- Éponine pone los ojos en blanco, y comienzan a caminar de nuevo a casa. A pesar de la cara de pocos amigos de Grantaire, Éponine va muy contenta. No ha gastado casi nada, y ha comprado ropa suficiente para que les dure bastante. Obviamente, a Gavroche se la ha comprado un poco más grande, porque últimamente es como si creciera todos los días, y ya casi nada de lo que tenía le queda bien. La suerte con Azelma es que tiene una constitución similar a la suya, pero aún así, de vez en cuando está bien dejar que se de un capricho y que tenga algo que no sea heredado.Así que, si, va muy feliz con sus compras. Feuilly no ha comprado nada, aparte de ropa interior y calcetines, porque nunca compra nada que no necesite, y ahora mismo, eso es lo único que necesita. Bueno, también ha comprado la camisa para Grantaire, aunque aún no se la ha dado. Básicamente porque no quiere ver como la tira en el primer contenedor que le pille cerca.

-Bueno, Fe ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?- pregunta Éponine, tras un rato de silencio.

-Oh, bueno, aprovechando que no tengo que ir al bar hasta las diez porque hay fútbol, he quedado con Baho para ir a cenar-

-Uy ¿Fuera?- Feuilly asiente, con una pequeña sonrisa. -Pero, ¿a un burguer o a un restaurante?-

-A un restaurante... No es que me haga demasiada gracia, pero a Baho le hace ilusión hacer estas mierdas... Tenemos reserva y todo-

-Uooo- la muchacha le da un codazo y ríe, pero Feuilly pone los ojos en blanco.

-No es gracioso, él ha tenido muchas parejas y sabe de estas cosas, yo no, y estoy todo el puto rato pensando que la voy a cagar en algo-

-Esa lengua- le reprende Gavroche, con una sonrisa socarrona, y Feuilly le da un capón. El niño ríe y echa a correr, por lo que Feuilly no puede hacer otro cosa que perseguirle, cosa que en verdad agradece, porque no le gustan las conversaciones relacionadas con él y Bahorel. Finalmente, termina por alcanzarlo, y lo agarra con fuerza, levantándolo del suelo, con clara dificultad, porque Gav cada vez es menos pequeño, y sin embargo, Feuilly no es más grande. El muchacho pellizca al niño, que suplica clemencia, pero pronto se le escapa y vuelve a correr. Afortunadamente, están cerca de casa, así que una vez allí, se acaba la carrera. Antes de despedirse el ascensor, Feuilly aprieta la bolsa con la camisa contra el pecho de Grantaire.

-No la quiero-

-Pues es un regalo, y no me vas a hacer el feo de no aceptarlo-

-Quedatela tú, te será más útil-

-Yo ya tengo camisas de salir, R... Por favor, acéptala... Seguro que te viene bien para alguna ocasión... Una cita, una entrevista de trabajo... Lo que sea- Grantaire no puede evitar sonreír, y finalmente asiente, cogiendo la bolsa.

-Gracias-

-De nada, capullo- responde Feuilly, con una sonrisa, y tras despedirse con la mano de Ep, Azelma y Gavroche, se dirige a su piso. Mira su reloj. Faltan más de dos horas para que Bahorel aparezca, así que se pone a ordenar un poco. Y ese ''un poco'', se transforma en una auténtica odisea para dejar el piso como los chorros del oro. Acaba reventado. Se echa en el sofá, con un sonoro suspiro, y vuelve a mirar su reloj. Aún queda bastante rato la hora de la cita. A lo mejor es porque quiere que llegue ya el maldito momento, porque no le gusta nada la idea de una cita. Y menos cuando es a un restaurante caro. Vuelve a suspirar y se levanta, dirigiéndose al baño. Saca la cuchilla de afeitar, porque definitivamente, es algo ya va necesitando. Pasa una mano por sus mejillas, y nota como el vello raspa sus dedos. Frunce la nariz, y decide que darse un baño primero es una idea bastante buena, porque al fin y al cabo, tiene tiempo de sobra. Pone el tapón en la bañera y comienza a llenarla. Cuando está más o menos llena (no demasiado, tampoco es cuestión de gastar por gastar), se desnuda, y comprueba la temperatura del agua sumergiendo un dedo del pie en ella. Asiente, con aprobación, y se sumerge por completo. Bueno, por completo no, porque la bañera es bastante pequeña, y para poder sumergir la cabeza debe doblar las rodillas, y por ende, estas no se sumergirán. Detalles. Detalles. Se echa un poco de champú en las manos, y comienza a lavarse la cabeza. Argh, definitivamente, necesita un corte de pelo... Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Con parsimonia, enjabona su cuerpo, y por alguna razón, cae en un absurdo estupor. Se echa hacia atrás, acomodándose de la forma en la que le es posible y entrecierra los ojos. Las yemas de sus dedos se dirigen a su cuello, y de allí descienden con lentitud por su pecho, su vientre... y se detienen, no muy seguro de si tiene el tiempo suficiente como para hacer aquello. Mira su reloj, y quizás debería darse cuenta de que marca la misma hora de antes, pero también quizás la necesidad es mayor. Así que sumerge su mano, buscando su entrepierna, a la vez que cierra por completo los ojos.

-¿Feuilly?- el muchacho abre los ojos de golpe, incorporándose.

-¿Baho?-

-El mismo-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quedamos hace diez minutos, empece a preocuparme y decidí subir ¿Puedo pasar? Me estoy meando-

-Claro, claro- responde Feuilly, sentándose, para así ocultar su erección.

-Joder, tío ¿Aún estás así?- pregunta, bajándose la cremallera para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Me he distraído- musita, mirando su reloj. -Creo que se ha estropeado-

-Meh, no pasa nada, hay tiempo- responde Bahorel, lavándose las manos y bajando la tapa del váter, para sentarse allí, a la vez que mira a Feuilly, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Bahorel se levanta y se acerca hasta la bañera, arrodillándose a su lado.

-No siempre tengo la oportunidad de verte así, como Dios te trajo al mundo-

-Dios no me trajo al mundo, me trajo mi madre- el grandullón suelta una carcajada y coge la esponja de Feuilly.

-¿Puedo?- el más pequeño duda unos segundos, pero finalmente asiente, y comienza a frotar la esponja sobre la espalda de Feuilly. -Tumbáte- dice, una vez que se da por satisfecho con su espalda, y el muchacho suspira, pero hace lo que le dice, porque para ser sinceros, no le dejó terminar lo que estaba haciendo, así que sigue bastante cachondo. Bahorel sonríe ampliamente al ver lo que intentaba ocultar instantes antes. -Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- Feuilly echa la cabeza hacia atrás, con un profundo suspiro. El grandullón frota su pecho con la esponja, pero no tarda en hartarse de ella, y comienza a acariciarle, con sus grandes manazas. Feuilly envidia la suavidad de las manos de Bahorel, fruto de no haber dado un palo al agua en su vida, pero a la vez agradece que sean aquellas manos las que rodean su erección, comenzando a masturbarle con cierta brusquedad.

-Joder...- Feuilly cierra los ojos con fuerza, apretando los labios, y eso solo hace que la sonrisa en los labios de Bahorel se ensanche.

-¿Te gusta?-

-¿En serio? ¿En serio?- Feuilly ríe con suavidad, y abre los ojos, incorporándose un poco para buscar los labios de Bahorel. -Así por lo menos te mantienes calladito- Bahorel va a protestar, pero que demonios, en aquel momento, hablar es claramente contraproducente. Así que se dedican a besarse, mientras la mano de Bahorel produce ondas en el agua, a causa del movimiento. Entonces lo hace. Feuilly lo agarra con fuerza de la chaqueta y tira de él. En otra ocasión, no habría podido con él, pero le pilla totalmente desprevenido, y termina sobre Feuilly. El más pequeño ríe, feliz por su travesura, pero Bahorel hace un mohin. No por haberse mojado, porque al fin y al cabo, tampoco es que se haya mojado demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente no caben allí. También está el hecho de que, como se pongan a tontear, van a terminar por perder la reserva. Entonces sus ojos se cruzan con los de Feuilly, y manda a la mierda la reserva. Es bastante complicado encontrar al muchacho así de dispuesto, y que cojones, le pone demasiado. Se besan con intensidad, durante unos minutos, pero pronto se dan cuenta de que aquel escenario no es el más adecuado. -¿Vamos a mi cuarto?- Bahorel asiente con mucha efusividad, y se incorpora, a la vez que se quita la chaqueta, siendo esta la prenda que, junto a los vaqueros, ha recibido la peor parte de la jugarreta. -Espera, espera- pide Feuilly, evitando que Bahorel vaya hacia el cuarto. Bahorel, obviamente, se detiene, observando al muchacho que sale del agua, con una sonrisa. Se acerca hasta él y pega su cuerpo al del grandullón. Toma sus grandes manos y las dirige a su trasero, a la vez que vuelve a besar sus labios. Feuilly toma impulso para abrazar con sus piernas la cintura de Bahorel, y al comprender este lo que pretende, le ayuda con los brazos. Así, por fin está a la altura del grandullón, y puede besarle con facilidad. -Ahora si podemos ir a mi habitación- Bahorel sonríe y se dirige al cuarto, con Feuilly en brazos, y la erección desnuda del muchacho rozando su vientre. Se deja caer en la cama, permitiendo al muchacho quedar encima, y se deshace de sus pantalones, sin quitarse la ropa interior. El más pequeño comienza a frotar su entrepierna contra el muslo de Bahorel, quedando una de sus piernas en el lugar ideal para que el grandullón pueda hacer lo mismo. Mientras, sus labios chocan una y otra vez, en besos tan húmedos como la piel de Feuilly. En aquel momento, Bahorel se siente como un puto adolescente, a punto de correrse simplemente por la fricción de su entrepierna con la piel desnuda de Feuilly. Este parece notarlo, porque sonríe y muerde el labio inferior del grandullón, apretando aún más su cuerpo contra el de Bahorel, si es que acaso eso es posible. Y efectivamente, como un puto adolescente que no ha tocado teta en su vida, Bahorel termina, entre jadeos, manchando su ropa interior. Feuilly se echa hacia a un lado y pasa una pierna sobre su cintura, para evitar que sus cuerpos se alejen, y tras unos segundos, acaba él también.

-Creo que hemos perdido la reserva en el restaurante- musita Bahorel, y Feuilly ríe con suavidad.

-Lo siento mucho- el grandullón niega, acariciando con el pulgar los labios de Feuilly. Justo cuando iban a volver a besarse, suena el timbre.

-Que apropiado- Feuilly sonríe, levantándose para buscar unos calzoncillos y una camiseta, y sale hacia el salón. Bahorel lo sigue y se apoya en el marco de la puerta del cuarto, para ver quien es, sin importarle demasiado que, sea quien sea el visitante, vea las manchas de semen en su ropa interior y camiseta (está última provocada por Feuilly). Y al ver que es Grantaire, le importa aún menos.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Iba a hacerme la cena, y me he dado cuenta de que tengo la nevera vacía...- Feuilly sonríe, y asiente.

-Tengo pizzas precocinadas ¿Quieres una?-

-¿Te he dicho que te quiero?-

-No lo suficiente- responde Feuilly, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Grantaire mira hacia donde está Bahorel, con escrutinio, y sonríe ampliamente. Hace un gesto, golpeando su puño cerrado contra su palma abierta, a la vez que hace un gesto interrogante. La pregunta está bastante clara, y Bahorel se apresura en negar. Grantaire abre mucho los ojos y alza las manos al cielo, pero justo en ese momento aparece Feuilly, y el hombre hace como si no pasara nada.

-Bueno, os dejo para que sigáis con vuestras marranadas- dice, cogiendo la pizza que le tiende Feuilly y haciendo un gesto de despedida. El muchacho cierra la puerta tras él y camina de vuelta a su dormitorio. Bahorel le sigue, y cuando el más pequeño se tumba en la cama, se echa sobre él, separándole las piernas, para que le rodeen la cintura. Feuilly sonríe ampliamente, ciñendolas a él, y Bahorel comienza a besarle el cuello, con brusquedad. Mueve las caderas, embistiendo con lentitud, para volver a iniciar la fricción que se rompió instantes antes.

-Fe...-

-¿Qué?- Bahorel detiene los besos y lo mira, presionando su entrepierna en el espacio que hay entre los muslos de Feuilly.

-Quiero follarte... De verdad... Quiero decir, todo esto de los frotes y las pajas está muy bien, y me vuelven loco, pero necesito algo más-

-Quítate de ahí, por favor- Bahorel suspira, pero hace inmediatamente lo que le pide.

-Podrías... pensártelo, al menos ¿No? ¿Me vas a tener toda la vida a pajas?- Feuilly lo mira unos segundos, y finalmente se levanta, buscando ahora unos vaqueros y un jersey. -¿Qué haces?-

-Vestirme ¿No lo ves? Hemos perdido la reserva, pero yo tengo hambre ¿Vamos al wok de la esquina?-

-¿Te quedan de esas pizzas precocinadas? No tengo ganas de salir- Feuilly asiente y se dirige a la cocina, dejando a Bahorel en la cama. El grandullón suspira, dejándose caer hacia atrás, y tras unos instantes, busca su ropa y se viste. Luego, va a la cocina y se acerca a Feuilly, que acaba de meter la pizza en el horno. -Lo siento-

-No- Feuilly niega, apoyándose en la encimera y mirando a Bahorel. -Yo... entiendo que sea algo que necesites, pero no estoy preparado. La última vez que estuve con alguien aún era Chirac presidente de la República...- el muchacho sonríe, intentando hacer desaparecer la tensión que ahora reina en el ambiente. -Tengo muchos demonios, Baho-

-Lo sé, Fe, no te preocupes, en serio... No quería presionarte-

-No me importa si quieres acostarte con otras personas ¿Sabes? Lo comprendo, y que seamos pareja no quiere decir que yo sea el dueño de tu cuerpo, ni que tenga exclusividad sobre él. Eres una persona muy sexual, y no quiero que te frustres por mi culpa- Bahorel se acerca, y le da un beso en la frente -Cuida de tu polla, tío, no quiero que le pase nada, le tengo mucho cariño- El grandullón suelta una carcajada y sonríe.

-No te preocupes, a mi polla le basta y le sobra con tus atenciones- Feuilly se pone de puntillas para besarle, y Bahorel responde al beso, aunque no puede evitar darse cuenta de que no es ni la mitad de intenso que los anteriores. El muchacho se separa, y abre un poco el horno para comprobar como va la pizza.

-Esto ya está- dice, sacándola de allí. -¿Vienes luego al bar a ver el partido? Van a ir muchos del grupo... Bueno, todos aquellos a los que le gusta el fútbol, claro-

-Vale ¿Por qué no?- Feuilly sonríe y corta en trocitos la pizza, y luego se dirige al salón con ella.

-Coge cervezas- Bahorel hace lo que le dice, y luego lo sigue hasta el sofá, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Hablas en serio cuando dices que puedo tirarme a otros?- Feuilly no duda en asentir.

-Ya te he dicho que si- el grandullón coge un trozo de pizza, y come con lentitud.

-Luego no te enfadaras ¿No?- el muchacho no puede evitar sonreír.

-Baho, no, no me enfadaré-

-¿No se consideran cuernos?-

-Macho, soy yo el que te está diciendo que lo hagas ¿Cómo se van a considerar cuernos?- el grandullón se encoge de hombros. No sería la primera vez que lo dejan por acostarse con otros... aunque es cierto que en los casos anteriores, sus parejas no habían dicho estar de acuerdo con ello. -En serio, tío- añade, comenzando a comer él también. Enciende la televisión, y con ese gesto da por terminada la discusión, y no la vuelve a mencionar en el resto del día, y de hecho, pronto la olvida. Sin embargo, Bahorel seguirá dándole vueltas a ello durante toda la semana.


	14. No, definitivamente, no es un buen martes.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Gavroche, mirando a su hermana.

-Cuentas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Para saber cuanto he gastado y cuanto puedo gastar... Sigue con tus deberes, anda- el niño asiente, y continua con sus deberes, pero tan solo unos minutos, vuelve a levantar la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tenemos tantos problemas de dinero?- La muchacha deja el lápiz a un lado, y clava sus ojillos en su hermano.

-Porque tengo un trabajo de mierda-

-¿Y pa y ma?-

-Pa y ma no dan un palo al agua, Gav... Mi sueldo es el único que entra en casa, y es el que es... ¿Por qué te preocupa?- el niño se encoge de hombros, y vuelve a escribir en su libreta. La muchacha lo mira unos segundos más y suspira, volviendo a centrarse en las cuentas. Ella hace todo lo que puede por sacar a su familia adelante, pero muchas veces, parece no ser suficiente. Quiere darle a sus hermanos todo lo que necesitan, e incluso más. Quiere que sean felices. Quiere que tengan una infancia de verdad, no como la suya.

-No sé hacer este ejercicio- musita el niño, tras un rato.

-A ver, enséñamelo- Gavroche se levanta y rodea la mesa, para enseñarle el ejercicio, pero Éponine no puede evitar poner cara de espanto. -Joder, nunca se me ha dado bien analizar frases...- el niño ladea la cabeza, esperando a que su hermana mire con detenimiento las frases-Ve a casa de Fe, a ver si él puede ayudarte...- Gavroche suspira y coge la libreta, para dirigirse fuera. Su hermana lo observa irse, y se muerde el labio inferior. Genial, ahora ni tan siquiera es capaz de ayudarle con un simple ejercicio. Dirige una última mirada a los números, y cierra la pequeña agenda que usa para aquello. Quizás si hubiera prestado más atención en el colegio, ahora no le iría tan mal. Y aquella estupidez de dejar el instituto, la obliga a tener que ir a clases para adultos. Espera que, cuando tenga al fin el titulo, pueda optar a un trabajo mejor que el que tiene. -Nngh...- Éponine cierra los ojos y se frota las sienes con las manos. Otro mareo. Últimamente, le dan constantemente. Y las nauseas. Si no fuera porque toma la píldora, estaría preocupada. Justo en aquel momento, su hermano vuelve a entrar en la casa, con expresión satisfecha. -¿Te lo ha sabido explicar?- el niño asiente, sentándose en la mesa, para continuar con el resto de ejercicios. Éponine se levanta y se dirige a la cocina, para preparar la merienda, y luego vuelve con su hermano.

-Gracias- dice el niño, dándole un mordisco al bocadillo, y su hermana sonríe, acariciándole la cabeza. Un rato después, Éponine acompaña a Gavroche de vuelta a casa de sus padres. Luego vuelve a su piso, para ponerse el uniforme del curro, y al salir, se encuentra con Feuilly en el ascensor.

-¿Vamos ya para el trabajo?- Éponine asiente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tú también ¿No?-

-Si...- Feuilly frunce los labios y sonríe.

-El viernes es mi cumpleaños-

-Lo sé-

-He pensado que podríamos salir, ya sabes, los del grupo, a tomar algo y eso-

-Tengo trabajo toda la semana, Ép..- la muchacha hace un mohin.

-Bueno, podemos quedar en el bar y tomar algo allí, y cuando acabe tu turno vamos a otro lado, como hicimos la última vez ¿No?-

-Si, supongo que si-

-Vamooos, Feeee, hazlo por mi- ambos salen del ascensor, y Éponine se agarra del brazo de Feuilly. -Por faaaaa- el muchacho ríe con suavidad, y asiente.

-Vale, vale... Pero, por lo que más queráis, nada de ir a lo de Buda ¿Vale?-

-Prometido-

Feuilly se despide de Éponine y se dirige al bar, donde por supuesto, están los de siempre.

-Fe, fe, fe, fe ¿Te has enterado?- exclama Courfeyrac, nada más entrar Feuilly en el local.

-¿De qué?- pregunta, yendo hacia detrás de la barra para coger su delantal, y dirigir una mirada larga a Courfeyrac, que en ese momento saca el teléfono de su bolsillo, para comenzar a leer en voz alta, algo que Feuilly supone que es una noticia.

-El ministro de Asuntos Exteriores de Polonia, Witold Waszczykowski- pronuncia mal el nombre, claro -quiere acabar con “la Europa podrida de vegetarianos y ciclistas”- Grantaire que está a su lado, suelta una carcajada.

-¡Feuilly! ¡Ni se te ocurra ir de vacaciones a Polonia! ¡Te tienen vetado!- el muchacho suspira, apoyando los codos en la barra. Parece que a Grantaire se le ha ocurrido algo gracioso, porque abre mucho los ojos, y señala a Feuilly. -¡Y encima maricón! Tú vas a Polonia y te encarcelan a los dos minutos de estar ahí-

-Y no te olvides de que soy comunista, R-

-Es que te lo buscas.. Rojo, marica, vegetariano... De aquí al pelotón de fusilamiento hay un paso ¿Lo sabes?- Courfeyrac ríe sonoramente, y Feuilly pone los ojos en blanco.

-En realidad, y fuera de coñas, es una pena que un pueblo que ha sufrido tanto como el polaco, ahora esté en manos de la ultra-derecha-

-Ufff.. no, no te pongas a hablar de Polonia, tío, por favor-

-¡Vosotros habéis sacado el tema!- pero justo cuando va a empezar con su perorata, entran clientes, y por supuesto, tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones. Cuando termina de servir, Courf y Grantaire ya han cambiado de tema.

-Pues eso, que aparezco con el perro, y Enjolras me dice, ''o el perro o tú, con un animal tengo bastante''- expone Courfeyrac, en el momento en el que Feuilly vuelve a centrar su atención en ellos.

-¿Y que pasó entonces?- pregunta R, con una sonrisilla.

-Pues que obviamente, le convencí, nadie se resiste a esta cara ¿Y sabes que? ¡Ahora no se separa del perro! Creo que ahora le quiere más a él que a mi-

-Normal, ¿Cómo lo habéis llamado?-

-Yo quería llamarlo Salchichonio, pero Enjolras se ha negado- Grantaire ríe sonoramente, pero Courfeyrac se muestra indignado. -¡Es un buen nombre! ¿Vale?-

-Ya, ya, lo que tú digas-

-Y ¿Cuál habéis elegido, al final?- inquiere Feuilly, interviniendo en la conversación. Courfeyrac hace un mohin.

-Liberté...- Grantaire vuelve a reírse, a mandíbula batiente, y Feuilly sonríe levemente.

-Bonito nombre-

-Es un nombre de mierda, ¡Salchichonio era mejor! Discutimos durante veinte minutos sobre ello, y al final tuvimos que llamar a Ferre... ¡Y el muy bastardo se decidió por el nombre de Enjolras! Casi le dejo en ese momento ¿Sabéis? ¡És mi novio, y le da la razón a Enjolras! ¿No os parece indignante?-

-No, me parece coherente- responde Feuilly, quitándole el botellín vacío. -¿Otra?- Courfeyrac asiente con efusividad, y sigue quejándose de lo cruel de su sino, mientras Feuilly le sirve otra a él y otra a Grantaire, porque a este no hace falta preguntarle.

-Pero que reina del drama eres, Courf- dice Grantaire, con una amplia sonrisa, y Courfeyrac se lleva una mano al pecho.

-¿Peeeerdona? ¿Reina? No, no, te equivocas, soy Presidente de la República del Drama, elegido de forma democrática tras unas elecciones- Grantaire se lleva una mano a la cara, con un sonoro suspiro, pero Feuilly ríe con suavidad.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Enjolras- murmura R, y Courfeyrac bufa.

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si últimamente tú lo ves más que yo! Está todo el día en su cuarto estudiando, y cuando sale es para ir al centro cívico-

-Bueno, eso se solucionaría yendo tú también ¿No crees?- dice Grantaire, y Feuilly lo mira con cierto orgullo. -Nunca sobran voluntarios, siempre hay algo que hacer allí- aquello es terriblemente cierto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no solo tratan con los adolescentes, sino que también llevan a cabo otro tipo de actividades, todas de carácter social.

-Sabes que lo haría, pero no tengo tiempo- Feuilly suelta una carcajada sarcástica, pero no le responde, porque tiene que ir a atender a otro cliente. La tarde pasa con lentitud, y Feuilly no deja a Grantaire irse solo, porque lleva demasiadas cervezas de más. Por supuesto, R lo niega. Está bien. Perfectamente. Pero aún así, se queda en un rincón, esperando a que Feuilly acabe su turno para que lo acompañe a casa. Ahora, caminan, uno al lado del otro.

-Deja de mirarme así- Grantaire ríe, y continua clavando la mirada en Feuilly. -¡R! ¡Para!- protesta de nuevo Feuilly, dándole un suave empujón.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo que te mire?-

-Pues que me estás mirando como miras a Enjolras, y te hace parecer un puto acosador- la sonrisa en los labios de Grantaire se empequeñece, de forma drástica.

-¿Crees que Enjolras piensa que le estoy acosando?-

-¿Lo estás haciendo?-

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Eres tú el que lo ha mencionado!... ¿Tú piensas que lo soy?- Feuilly sonríe levemente.

-Nadie piensa que seas un acosador, R-

-¿De verdad? Porque últimamente pasa más de mi que de costumbre...-

-Ya has oído a Courf, está atareado con los exámenes- responde Feuilly, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. Grantaire alza las manos hacia el cielo, y mira hacia arriba.

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?-

-R, es tarde, vas a despertar a la gente-

-¿EH, HIJO DE PUTA? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HE HECHO YO MALO PARA QUE ME JODAS UNA Y OTRA VEZ?-

-¡R!- Feuilly le agarra del brazo, intentando que se calle, pero Grantaire sigue gritándole a la nada.

-NADA, JODER, NADA ¡NI UN PUTO SOLO! ¡NI NADIE QUE ME QUIERA! ¡NO ME DAS NADA!- Ahora, Grantaire hace sendas peinetas al cielo, con una amplia sonrisa. -¿PUES SABES QUE? ¡NO TE NECESITO! PARA DIOS, MI POLLA- y por fin, se calla, y Feuilly suspira, aliviado. Tira de Grantaire como puede, para llegar lo antes posible a casa, y que no monte otro numerito como aquel. Afortunadamente, llegan sin incidentes, y Feuilly acompaña a Grantaire hasta su planta. Y allí está Éponine, sentada en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Al verlos, se levanta, secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Ép? ¿Estás bien?- la muchacha niega, pero acude a ayudar a Feuilly con Grantaire, pero de repente, la borrachera que llevaba encima parece haber desaparecido.

-¿Qué cojones te ha hecho ahora?-

-Montparnasse no me ha hecho nada... No directamente, al menos...- Grantaire abre su puerta, y los tres entran en el interior.

-¿Te preparo una tila?- pregunta Feuilly, y al asentir Éponine, se dirige a la cocina, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Vuelve unos minutos después, y ve a la muchacha con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Grantaire, sollozando. Le tiende la tila, y ella la acepta, dándole un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Ép?-

-Desde que salí del trabajo- responde ella, ciñendo los dedos alrededor de la taza, para absorber su calor.

-¿Por qué?- Éponine mira hacia abajo, y toma aire, antes de hablar.

-Hace días que me siento mal, con ganas de vomitar, y un poco de fiebre... y, bueno, estaba convencida de que no podía ser por eso, pero por si acaso y para asegurarme, me compré un test de embarazo...-

-Mierda- gruñe Grantaire, acariciando su hombro. -¿Ha dado positivo?- la muchacha asiente, y vuelve a sollozar.

-¡No sé como ha pasado! Tomo la píldora, y cuando no, siempre hemos usado preservativo... ¡No entiendo que ha ocurrido!-

-Éponine, tranquila- musita Feuilly, imitando el gesto de Grantaire. -No pasa nada-

-¡Si que pasa! ¡No puedo permitirme tener un niño! ¡No puedo cuidar de mis hermanos, imagínate de un hijo propio! Es una locura... Una locura-

-¿Se lo has dicho a 'Parnasse?-

-Ni de coña... ni se lo voy a decir-

-Vas a abortar ¿Entonces?- inquiere Feuilly, y Éponine da otro sorbo a la tila.

-No lo sé... Yo... no sé que hacer- Grantaire y Feuilly se miran unos segundos, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Es tu decisión, Éponine...- musita Feuilly, finalmente, acariciando la mejilla de su amiga. -Y pase lo que pase, nosotros estaremos a tu lado-

-Si, siempre, siempre, siempre- sentencia Grantaire, asintiendo con mucha intensidad. La muchacha sonríe levemente, y vuelve a beber de la taza.

-Todo va a salir bien, ya verás... sea cual sea tú elección-

-Que buen regalo de cumpleaños ¿Eh?- murmura Éponine, dejando la taza sobre la mesa y dejándose caer de nuevo sobre Grantaire.

-¿Quieres dormir aquí? Y tú, en mi cama cabemos los tres- Feuilly asiente.

-Tengo helado de soja, en grandes cantidades, puedo subirlo- Éponine sonríe, y asiente, levantándose para dirigirse al baño y poder así lavarse la cara. Cuando sale, llega Feuilly con el helado. Los tres se acurrucan en la cama, con Éponine en medio, y comienzan a comer. R y Feuilly comienzan a charlar sobre temas poco trascendentes, buscando así distraer a Éponine, hasta que finalmente, la muchacha se queda dormida.


	15. ¿La primera regla del club de la lucha?

Al llegar el viernes, Éponine ya tiene tomada su decisión. Sabe que es lo mejor para todos, y especialmente para ella. Así que no va a fastidiar el día de su cumpleaños, y está dispuesta a pasárselo en grande, y disfrutar de su día al máximo. Al salir de clase, Gavroche y Azelma pasan por su casa, para darle su regalo, y verdaderamente, le hace una ilusión prácticamente indescriptible. Ahora, lleva el pequeño colgante en el cuello, con la promesa de que no se lo quitará jamás. Va a merendar con sus hermanos, y cuando terminan y estos vuelven a casa de sus padres, ella se dirige al bar. Nada más entrar, Feuilly salta por encima de la barra, con una agilidad pasmosa, y corre hasta ella, para abrazarla con fuerza, llegando incluso a elevarla del suelo.

-¡Feee!- ríe la muchacha, dándole un tortazo suave.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclama él, con una amplia sonrisa, y vuelve tras la barra, para coger de allí un paquete y tenderselo.

-¡No tenías por qué comprarme nada!-

-Chorradas; ábrelo- ella lo abre, con expresión emocionada. Es un jersey, totalmente de su estilo, y que realmente le encanta. Abraza con fuerza a Feuilly, y le estampa un beso sonoro en la mejilla. Se sienta en la barra, para estar cerca de él, y un rato después llegan R y Courfeyrac. Grantaire le dio su regalo esa mañana, y Éponine se sintió tentada a empujarle por la escalera. El resto va llegando, poco a poco, y el pequeño grupo se sienta en la mesa del rincón, la misma de siempre, a beber, a esperas de que Feuilly acabe su turno. Y para su desgracia, luego van a lo de Buda. -Si es que lo sabía- gruñe, cuando lo arrastran dentro.

-No sé que tienes en contra de este sitio-

-¿La falta de higiene?-

-¡Las copas están baratas! ¡Y la música es bailable! ¿Qué más se puede pedir?- los mismos argumentos baratos de siempre, piensa Feuilly, pero no lo dice en voz alta, porque a fin de cuentas, es el cumple de Éponine, y no quiere amargarselo. Pronto se dispersan, cada uno por su lado, en diferentes grupos. De repente, Courf y Ferre bailan en la pista, con ningún sentido del ridículo. Grantaire, Bossuet y Musichetta juegan a las cartas, y Joly, Éponine, Montparnasse y Jehan charlan, animados. Bahorel ha acompañado a Feuilly a la barra, a pedir otra ronda, y lo abraza por la espalda, besándole el cuello con suavidad. Entre los dos cargan con toda la ronda, y la llevan a las mesas donde están sentados, incorporándose a la conversación. El único que falta es Enjolras. El rubio afirma estar demasiado estresado como para ir al cumpleaños de una chica a la que apenas conoce. Y en cierta forma, tiene razón, y nunca ha sido persona de fiestas, así que no se lo tienen demasiado en cuenta. Beben más, y algunos de ellos se unen al baile de Courf, por lo que Combeferre aprovecha, agradecido, para descansar. 

-Es imposible tenerlo siempre contento- murmura, sentándose al lado de Bahorel. El grandullón ríe y le da unas palmadas en el hombro. 

-Al menos tiene ganas de divertirse, no como este, que lleva desde que estamos aquí con ese careto de pocos amigos-

-EY- protesta Feuilly. -Eso no es cierto, pero mañana madrugo, y no puedo beber demasiado... De hecho, debería irme ya-

-No, Fe, por favor, no me hagas esto- responde Bahorel, volviendo a llevar los labios a su cuello.

-Tengo responsabilidades...-

-Bueno, concédeme un baile, al menos- Feuilly lo mira fijamente, pero finalmente, acepta, y va con él hacia la pista. Feuilly no es muy buen bailarín, pero no es que Bahorel sea un experto tampoco. Al menos, se divierten. Tras eso, Feuilly se sienta junto a la barra, para beberse una copa más antes de irse. Bahorel hace lo mismo, sin separarse demasiado de él.

-No deja de mirarte- el grandullón frunce el ceño.

-¿Quién?- Feuilly hace un gesto y señala detrás suyo, con la nariz. En una mesa del fondo, hay un grupo de jóvenes, y de ellos, un chaval no deja de lanzar miradas en su dirección.

-Te lleva mirando desde que entramos-

-¿Seguro que es a mi y no a ti?- Feuilly sonríe, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

-Deberías intentar algo con él- Bahorel suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No quiero intentar nada con él-

-Es bastante guapo... Y está bueno- el grandullón vuelve a mirar, y no puede evitar darle la razón.

-Si, bueno... no es mi tipo-

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál es tu tipo?-

-Tú- Feuilly sonríe ampliamente y le agarra de la camisa, para atraerlo hacia él y besarle.

-Baho, hablo en serio... Te vendrá bien- Bueno, aquello no podía negarse, desde luego. Bahorel le devuelve el beso, con la misma intensidad, a la vez que acaricia su cuello.

-¿De verdad que no te importa?- otro beso.

-Mientras uséis protección- una carcajada de Bahorel, y luego, si, otro beso.

-No te preocupes por eso... Te quiero- Feuilly sonríe ampliamente y le da un último beso, ahora bastante más largo, en el que explora la boca de Bahorel, como si quisiera recordar cada uno de sus recovecos para sus fantasías nocturnas.

-Disfruta ¿Vale? Ya me contarás mañana que tal te ha ido- Bahorel observa a Feuilly ir hacia donde está el resto, para despedirse de ellos, y luego este le dedica una última mirada, antes de salir de aquel antro. Bahorel toma aire, y tras unos segundos, pide dos copas, para luego dirigirse hacia donde está el chaval.

Grantaire prácticamente escupe toda la cerveza que tiene en la boca.

-¿Qué cojones te pasa?- pregunta Courfeyrac, llevando una mano a su hombro. Grantaire mira fijamente a la pista de baile, con los ojos muy abiertos. Courfeyrac sigue su mirada, y abre ligeramente la boca. -Vaya-

-Lo voy a matar- dice, intentando levantarse, pero Courfeyrac lo detiene.

-Eh, eh, ¿Dónde crees que vas?-

-¿Cómo que donde creo que voy? ¡A pararle! ¡Está saliendo con Feuilly! ¿¡Qué demonios hace comiéndole la boca a un tío que acaba de conocer!?-

-¡Él sabrá lo que hace!-

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡No voy a permitir que le haga eso a Feuilly!- protesta el hombre, pero cuando vuelven a mirar a la pista, Bahorel y el otro tipo ya no están. -¿Ves lo que has conseguido?- Grantaire se levanta, y por supuesto Courfeyrac lo sigue.

Buscan entre el gentío, y dan por hecho que, o están en el baño, o han salido fuera. Como la primera opción los pilla más cerca, es allí donde se dirigen. Claramente, en uno de los cubículos, hay alguien dándose el lote, y Grantaire, sin importarle una mierda si es o no Bahorel, intenta abrir la puerta. Y efectivamente, la voz de Bahorel responde desde el interior.

-¿No ves que está ocupado?-

-Abre la puta puerta, Bahorel, o la abro de una patada-

-¿Grantaire?-

-Cuento hasta tres- Bahorel abre inmediatamente, y nada más asomar su cabeza, Grantaire le propina un puñetazo en la cara, con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡GRANTAIRE!- exclama Courfeyrac, y corre hacia él, para evitar que vuelva a golpearle. Bahorel se lleva las manos a la nariz, y mira a Grantaire, sin entender una mierda.

-¿A qué cojones ha venido eso?- pregunta. -¡Estoy sangrando!- el chaval con el que está Bahorel, sale corriendo en ese momento, intentando disimular, pero ninguno de ellos se molesta en detenerle.

-¡Te lo mereces! ¿Tú me preguntas que a que viene esto? ¿¡Y a qué cojones viene eso de engañar a Feuilly!-

-¡Yo no estoy engañando a Feuilly!-

-¡No jodas! ¡Qué te hemos pillado! ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara dura?- Definitivamente, Bahorel no puede creerse que aquello esté pasando. Se dirige al lavabo, para lavarse la cara. Afortunadamente, su nariz no parece rota.

-Me has dado jodidamente fuerte, hijo de puta-

-¿Hijo de puta? ¿Yo? ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! Joder, tío, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Feuilly?

-¡Ha sido Feuilly el que me ha dicho que lo haga!- protesta Bahorel, intentando cortar la hemorragia de su nariz. Courfeyrac los observa, como si fuera un partido de tenis.

-Si, claro ¿En serio piensas que me voy a tragar eso?-

-¡Pues no te lo creas! ¡Es la verdad!- por fin, la sangre deja de manar de nariz, y Bahorel se la limpia, con brusquedad. -Pregúntale si con ello te quedas a gusto, joder-

-Pues si, lo voy a hacer, no lo dudes- Bahorel lo mira unos segundos, y luego sale del baño. Acto seguido, R y Courfeyrac lo siguen.

-¿Y si tiene razón? ¡Te dije que no debías hacer eso!- Grantaire mira fijamente a Courfeyrac.

-Bueno, pues si tiene razón, tampoco es nada malo. Seguro que algo, para merecerse el puñetazo, ha hecho ¡Es Bahorel!- Grantaire vuelve a buscar al grandullón con la mirada, pero no lo encuentra por allí. -Me cago en la hostia, se ha largado- en aquel momento, Éponine se acerca a ellos, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Me vas a explicar porque Bahorel acaba de irse con la nariz hinchada como un zapato?-

-Yo no he hecho nada-

-¿No? Pues iba despotricando en contra de tu persona-

-Bueno, no he hecho nada que no se haya buscado- Éponine se cruza de brazos, mirándole fijamente. -¿Qué?-

-¿Le has pegado?-

-Si-

-¡Courf! ¿No recuerdas la primera regla del club de la lucha?- protesta Grantaire, dándole una colleja a Courfeyrac.

-¡R!- ahora, es Éponine la que le da una colleja a él. -¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?-

-¡Intentaba defender el honor de Feuilly!-

-¡Feuilly es capaz de defender su honor!-

-¡Pero él no está aquí! ¡No podía permitirlo!-

-Argh- Éponine pone los ojos en blanco, y vuelve a la mesa en la que está con Montparnasse y Musichetta. Grantaire frunce el ceño, y tras a dirigir una mirada a Courfeyrac, sale también del local.

Feuilly se incorpora de golpe al oír los gritos. Mira su reloj, y frunce el ceño al ver que no son ni las seis. Se levanta, y se acerca hasta la puerta, para intentar escuchar de que se trata, y si debe intervenir o no. Reconoce las voces de Montparnasse y Éponine, y pega la oreja a la puerta.

-¡Tenías que habérmelo dicho!- protesta la voz de Montparnasse, y Feuilly puede imaginarse a Éponine, con los brazos cruzados y expresión de 'cuéntame más'.

-¿En qué cambiarían las cosas? ¡Ya he decidido!-

-¡Es mi hijo!-

-¿Perdona? ¿¡Perdona!? Tú solo pones el espermatozoide, colega ¡La que tiene que cargar con ello soy yo! ¡Y no puedo permitírmelo! Ni económicamente, ni psicologicamente-

-¡Yo te ayudaría con los gastos! ¿Acaso lo dudas?-

-¿Con tú dinero negro? No, gracias-

-Pues no te quejas cuando ese dinero negro te compra los caprichos-

-¡No quiero vivir con miedo a que mi hijo se quede sin padre, Montparnasse! ¡No quiero tener que matarme a trabajar para poder criarlo cómodamente! ¡Tengo que encargarme de mis hermanos, 'Parnasse! No. Puedo. Permitírmelo- sentencia, enfatizando las palabras.

-Deberías habérmelo consultado-

-¡¡Arghhh!! ¡Es mi útero, joder! ¡Es mi vida! Puede que te involucre a ti también, pero tú no puedes ver la totalidad de las cosas ¿Sabes? ¡No sabes nada! ¡No eres capaz de comprender todo lo que conlleva un embarazo!-

-No se puede hablar contigo, ¿eh? ¡Es todo tú, tú y tú! ¿Quieres pensar un poco en los demás?-

-¿¡Qué!?- Feuilly escucha el tortazo, y determina que es el momento de intervenir. Abre la puerta, y al verlos besándose, vuelve a entrar, esperando que no le hayan visto. Como el silencio sigue, deduce que han hecho las paces, así que vuelve a la cama. Desgraciadamente, el despertador no tarda demasiado en sonar.

Éponine duerme sobre el pecho de Montparnasse, y este, aún despierto, acaricia su pelo. Han seguido discutiendo un rato más, pero finalmente, el propio Montparnasse se ha ofrecido a acompañarla al médico. No merece la pena discutir, porque conoce la cabezonería de la muchacha, y sabe que, si la idea ya está en su cabeza, nadie podrá sacársela de allí. Ya tendrán tiempo de tener pequeños 'Parnasses, o pequeñas 'Ponines. Si, hay tiempo de sobra... ¿No?


	16. Para esto.. podría haberme quedado en casa

La música inunda el lugar, Feuilly no puede evitar sonreír. Se acerca hasta la fuente del sonido, y observa a Enjolras tocar el violín. No es el único que observa, puesto que Grantaire, sentado sobre una mesa, dedica una mirada embelesada al rubio. Feuilly se queda apoyado en el marco de la puerta, ya que deduce que aquello es un concierto privado. Se queda allí hasta que Enjolras termina la pieza, y tras sonreír, se dirige de vuelta a sus quehaceres, dejándolos solos. Grantaire aplaude con entusiasmo, y Enjolras hace una reverencia exagerada.

-Eres todo un maestro-

-Más me vale, llevo tocando desde los cuatro años-

-¿Cosa de tu padre?- Enjolras asiente, guardando el violín en su estuche.

-Lo único bueno que saque del conservatorio fue conocer a Combeferre y Courfeyrac-

-Oh, ¿Os conocéis de eso?- Enjolras vuelve a asentir, sin apartar la mirada de Grantaire. -Pues hace entonces la tira de años que sois amigos-

-Dieciocho- confirma Enjolras, con una pequeña sonrisa. -Somos como hermanos-

-Tienes unos hermanos un poco incestuosos, creo- ríe Grantaire -¿Cómo es que tus dos mejores amigos sean pareja?- Enjolras ladea la cabeza, sin comprender exactamente el significado de la pregunta. -¿No es raro?- pregunta el otro, al ver la confusión del rubio.

-¿Por qué iba a ser raro?- Grantaire no puede evitar sonreír, para luego negar, con resignación.

-¿Nunca te han invitado?-

-¿A qué?-

-A unirte a ellos- los ojos azules de Enjolras se abren enormemente.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- responde, claramente incómodo.

-Oh, vamos, no te pongas así, era tan solo una pregunta inocente-

-Nada que provenga de ti es inocente- la crudeza con la que pronuncia esas palabras, duele ciertamente a Grantaire. Si en lugar de Enjolras, las hubiera entonado Feuilly, con su perpetuo sarcasmo, o Courfeyrac, con su tono jocoso, no le habría dolido. Pero las ha dicho Enjolras, y no entre bromas. Lo ha dicho totalmente en serio. Y es cierto que Grantaire no es inocente, y que todo lo que toca se vuelve mierda, porque por algo es el hermano imbécil del Rey Midas. Pero no le gusta que Enjolras lo sepa. No le gusta que tenga esa imagen de él. En ese momento, el rubio se incorpora. -Hay trabajo que hacer- musita, cogiendo su violín y dirigiéndose a la puerta, para salir por ella, sin dirigirle tan siquiera una palabra de despedida.

-Muy bien, R, cagandola, como siempre-

Feuilly está en el patio, con alguno de los chicos, aprovechando que ya ha llegado el buen tiempo. Están sentados en el suelo, formando un corro. El muchacho tiene una pelota, y, alternativamente, se la pasa a uno u a otro de los del círculo. Cuando la pelota está en posesión de uno, este tiene que contar una experiencia que les haya hecho sentir bien. Desgraciadamente, la mayoría de ellos pasa más tiempo buscando en sus recuerdos dichas experiencias, que hablando. Feuilly está seguro de que si, por el contrario, lo que buscasen fueran experiencias traumáticas, estarían hablando durante horas. Incluido él. Y eso le entristece. Cuando acaban, Feuilly se da cuenta de que Enjolras los está observando. Le parece irónico que hace un rato fuera él el observador, y ahora se haya convertido en observado. Se levanta y se dirige hacia donde está el rubio, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunta el rubio, y Feuilly se encoge de hombros. -¿Cómo lo pasasteis anoche?-

-Meh, normal... No hicimos nada del otro mundo, y yo me volví bastante pronto a casa- Enjolras asiente, porque en realidad, no le interesa demasiado. -¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Claro-

-¿Me acompañas el martes al hospital? Tengo que ir a recoger los resultados de los análisis, y no quiero ir solo...-

-Por supuesto... ¿Pero por qué no te acompaña Bahorel? Es tu novio, ¿No? Seguro que él te sirve mejor de apoyo que yo- Feuilly sonríe, mirando a Enjolras de reojo, a la vez que se enciende un cigarrillo.

-Verás, si me acompaña Bahorel, o Jehan, o Éponine, y me dan malas noticias, van a intentar abrazarme, van a soltarme chorradas tipo ''todo va a salir bien'', y esas mierdas. En cambio, tú no vas a perder la compostura, y eso me da seguridad. Vas a estar a mi lado, sin caer en la compasión- Enjolras asiente, sonriendo levemente. -Además, tú eres el único que lo sabe todo, y no tengo ganas de que me vengan con sermones tipo ''deberías haberlo dicho''. Bastante tengo con estar, con perdón, jodido, como para que encima me echen eso en cara-

-Comprendo, no te preocupes, allí estaré- Feuilly lleva una mano a su hombro, y lo aprieta, con suavidad.

-Gracias- Enjolras niega, porque no tiene porque darlas. Que estupidez. Por Feuilly, iría al infierno, hasta sin billete de vuelta, si fuera necesario.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Las que quieras-

-¿Le gusto a Grantaire? Porque es lo que parece, pero ya sabes que yo no soy muy bueno con esas cosas- Feuilly ríe con suavidad, y mira a su amigo, con cariño. Enjolras frunce el ceño, pero espera a que responda.

-Si, le gustas; y bastante ¿Él te gusta a ti?- El rubio ladea la cabeza, como dudando en su respuesta, y eso sorprende en gran medida a Feuilly, que se esperaba un rotundo 'no'.

-Sabes que a mi la gente no me gusta de esa forma. No podría corresponderle, aunque que quisiera hacerlo-

-Comprendo... Pero no le digas que lo sabes ¿Vale?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque se cree discreto, y es feliz así, en su ignorancia-

-No entiendo como puede hacerle feliz la ignorancia- Feuilly se encoge de hombros.

-Porque duele menos que la verdad- Enjolras pone cara de no entender nada, y su amigo sonríe. Tras eso, se despiden, y Feuilly se dirige de vuelta a su casa. Lo primero que ve al entrar son los enormes pies de Bahorel, sobresaliendo del sofá. Al escucharlo, el grandullón se incorpora de golpe, y mira al muchacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Necesitaba verte...- Feuilly frunce el ceño y se dirige al sofá, sentándose a su lado. Parpadea al ver el hinchazón en su nariz, y la sombra morada alrededor de ella.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche, entonces?- Bahorel bufa, levantándose para luego volver a sentarse, esta vez sobre Feuilly, haciendo que sus caras queden una frente a la otra.

-Grantaire me chafó el plan con el rubio; se plantó en los baños y me propino un puñetazo de la hostia- Feuilly no puede evitar sonreír.

-¿Por qué demonios hizo eso? ¿Tan borracho iba?-

-Yo que sé, pero me llamo de todo... No se creía que tú lo sabías...- Feuilly acaricia su mejilla, y le deja un suave beso en los labios.

-¿No hiciste nada, entonces?-

-Al salir fui a La Cloaca, y me enrollé con un tipo-

-Bien, bien, ¿Qué tal fue? No tienes que darme detalles, si no quieres- Bahorel clava sus ojos pardos en Feuilly, suspirando.

-Te eché de menos- responde, tras unos largos segundos, y esconde la cara en el cuello del muchacho. -¿Te das cuenta de lo que me has hecho? Soy incapaz de disfrutar del sexo, si no es contigo ¡Y ni siquiera lo hemos hecho!-

-No te pongas melodramático- ríe Feuilly, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. Bahorel se incorpora, y lleva ambas manos a las mejillas de Feuilly, volviendo a mirarle fijamente.

-Eres una criatura horrible-

-Dime algo que no sepa-

-Te quiero-

-Eso lo sé, idiota- murmura Feuilly, dándole un suave pellizco en el brazo. Bahorel hace un pucherito, y vuelve a llevar su cara al hueco del cuello del muchacho, donde deja un pequeño mordisco. -Venga, lo de anoche seguro que fue porque aún tenías en la cabeza lo de R- añade, acariciando la zona pellizcada con anterioridad. -Seguro que la próxima vez lo disfrutas- el grandullón gruñe, y vuelve a morderle.

-¿Qué es lo que tenías que hacer esta mañana?-

-Encargarme de unos asuntos, que no son de tu incumbencia-

-¿Del centro?- Feuilly asiente, y Bahorel comprende. Todo lo relacionado con el centro, siempre se lo guarda para él.

-La semana que viene vamos a empezar a pintar un mural en la fachada, te he hablado de ello ¿Recuerdas?-

-Si, creo que algo mencionaste-

-¿Te apuntas? No sólo participan los chicos del centro, también puede hacerlo gente de fuera.. Courf y Éponine van a ir-

-¿Qué vais a pintar?-

-En principio, la idea es hacer un desierto, y luego que cada uno incluya en él lo que consideraría su oasis personal. Vamos a reservar una zona para hacerle una dedicatoria a los que ya no están-

-Hmmm, vale, me apunto- Feuilly sonríe ampliamente.

-¡Genial!-

-¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cual es mi oasis personal?- pregunta, clavando la mirada en Feuilly.

-Claro, cuéntame-

-Una caja de pizza, un pack de seis latas de cerveza, y tú esperándome en calzoncillos en el sofá-

-¡Ni se te ocurra pintar eso!- ríe Feuilly. -Eres un cursi de mierda, me cago en la puta ¿Por qué cojones sigo contigo?-

-Porque me quieres, y porque nadie hace las mamadas como yo-

-Touché- sonríe Feuilly, dándole un cálido beso en los labios. -Voy a subir a ver si está Grantaire, para que se quede más tranquilo con respecto a lo de los supuestos cuernos-

-Si, por favor- musita el grandullón. -No quiero que la próxima vez que me vea me ponga a juego los ojos- Feuilly ríe y aparta a Bahorel de encima suyo, de un manotazo. Obviamente, el hombretón se deja, porque de otra forma, Feuilly sería incapaz de ello. El muchacho se incorpora, dirigiéndose a la puerta, y nada más abrirla, se encuentra de bruces con aquel al que se disponía a buscar. -Vaya, vaya, pero que hermosa curiosidad, justo iba a verte- Grantaire sonríe, y Feuilly se hace a un lado, para dejarle pasar. Entonces ve a Bahorel, y frunce el ceño. 

-Sea lo que sea lo que te ha contado, seguro que es mentira- dice el hombre, con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

-Eh- protesta Bahorel, con un mohin. -¡Pero que poca confianza, joder!- Feuilly ríe, y niega, con resignación.

-R, fui yo el que le recomendó que se acostara con otros-

-¿Por qué demonios ibas a hacer eso?-

-Porque él no quiere follar, R, por eso-

-Oh...- Grantaire mira fijamente a Feuilly, como intentando discernir si es cierto o no. -Da igual, no te voy a pedir disculpas por ello- Bahorel pone los ojos en blanco, y gruñe, pero no añade nada más a lo dicho.

-Bueno, ahora que ya está todo aclarado, ¿Os apetece comer? Tengo un muy rico taboulet, listo para ser comido ¿Os apuntáis?- pregunta, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Otra vez mierdas vegetarianas?- protesta Grantaire, con un mohin.

-Siempre verde, siempre verde...- gruñe también Bahorel. -¿Por qué no vamos al wok? Al menos así nosotros podemos comer comida de verdad-

-Sip- asiente Grantaire, efusivamente. Feuilly los mira a ambos, entrecerrando los ojos. Pero finalmente, asiente también. Que se le va hacer, peor para ellos, no saben apreciar las ventajas de la comida verde.

* * *

Montparnasse se revuelve en las sábanas. Siente la calidez de Éponine a su lado, y no puede evitar sonreír. Alarga una mano para coger su teléfono y ver la hora. Las dos y media. Con razón le suenan tanto las tripas. Se da la vuelta, para abrazar de nuevo a Éponine, y entonces lo nota. Es algo pegajoso y... Montparnasse se incorpora de golpe, y zarandea a Éponine, para que está se despierte.

-Ép, Ép, Ép...-

-Qué, qué, qué- gruñe la muchacha, bostezándose.

-Estás sangrando- ella abre los ojos de golpe y aparta las sábanas. Efectivamente, sus pantalones de pijama están manchados de un rojo intenso. -¿Cómo no lo has notado?- Éponine se encoge de hombros, al fin y al cabo, no hay tanta sangre. -Parece la regla ¿Cómo puedes tener la regla si estás embarazada?- la muchacha es incapaz de apartar la mirada de la sangre, sintiendo de repente un nudo en la garganta. 

-No lo sé... supongo que... quizás deberíamos ir al hospital- Éponine no se molesta en cambiarse siquiera, y Montparnasse la ayuda a llegar hasta el coche. Están en silencio, hasta que llegan al hospital, y la muchacha se apoya en él, porque se siente sin fuerzas. A lo mejor si que era tanta sangre. Montparnasse no menciona siquiera la mancha que ha dejado la chica en la tapicería de su preciado Porsche, y la acompaña hasta el interior. Allí, un médico le pide que espere, mientras tratan a Éponine. Aunque no está más de una hora allí, a Montparnasse la espera se le hace eterna. Necesita saber como está ella. Lo necesita, no soporta pensar que le pueda pasar algo malo. La vena sobreprotectora se apodera de él, y de repente, se siente culpable. Se siente culpable, porque él ha buscado aquello. Él quería que ella tuviera un niño, y por eso jugo sucio. Y ahora se arrepiente de ello. Con todas sus fuerzas. Jamás se perdonaría que le pasara algo por su capricho. Finalmente, un enfermero guía a Montparnasse hasta la sala de urgencias, en una de cuyas camas está Éponine. Sonríe al verlo, y se incorpora.

-¿Qué cojones ha pasado?-

-Resulta que no voy a tener que abortar, al parecer, el embrión no se implantó bien, así que, no hay embarazo-

-¿En serio?- la muchacha asiente, claramente aliviada. -¿Por qué ha sido?-

-Bueno, el médico ha dicho que tengo una anemia de caballo, y que probablemente mi propio cuerpo se diera cuenta de que no soportaría un embarazo, y abortó de forma natural-

-Vaya... Qué listo tu cuerpo-

-Pues claro ¿Para que querría yo un cuerpo tonto? Y yo que casi no bebí anoche por culpa del bombo... Si lo llego a saber- Montparnasse pone los ojos en blanco, y le da un beso en la frente.

-¿Tienes que quedarte aquí?-

-El médico me ha dicho que me espere aquí un par de horas, con el suero puesto, pero que para esta noche, me puedo volver a casa ¿Me haces un favor? ¿Puedes ir a casa y traerme ropa limpia? ¡Y busca a Fe y R y diles lo que ha pasado!- Montparnasse suspira, pero asiente, dándole un beso, antes de darse la vuelta para irse. -Ay, 'Parnasse... chocolate, tráeme también chocolate, por tu madre, estoy muerta de hambre- el muchacho no puede evitar sonreír, antes de asentir una vez más, para luego, salir de allí. 

* * *

Feuilly y Grantaire esperan a que baje el ascensor. Bahorel ha ido a hacer no se que cosa, la verdad es que a Feuilly no le ha quedado muy claro, pero tampoco le importa demasiado, mientras tenga cuidado. Al abrirse, se chocan con Montparnasse.

-Espero que esas cosas no se las estés robando a Éponine- dice Grantaire, alzando una ceja.

-Claro que no, mierda andante; os estaba buscando, 'Ponine está en el hospital, ha amanecido sangrando, los médicos dicen que ha abortado-

-¿Qué?- Feuilly prácticamente se atraganta al oír aquello.

-Voy ahora para el hospital, si queréis, os acerco- a pesar de que Feuilly tiene que entrar al curro en menos de una hora, asiente, y lo mismo hace Grantaire. Sin pasar de nuevo por sus pisos, acompañan a Montparnasse al coche.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Al parecer es por la anemia- Feuilly chasquea la lengua, y Grantaire suspira sonoramente.

-Si es que no se cuida, joder...- por alguna razón, Montparnasse y Grantaire comienzan a discutir. Porque ambos se echan las culpas el uno al otro. Finalmente, y aún entre discusiones, llegan al hospital. Al verlos, Éponine casi salta de la cama.

-¡Espero que hayáis traído un cargamento de chocolate!- dice, con una amplia sonrisa... aunque en el fondo, perder al bebé le haya dolido más de lo que jamás querría reconocer.

 


	17. Helado, pastillas y besos robados.

Llaman a la puerta, y Éponine gruñe. Se levanta del sofá, dejando la tarrina de helado a un lado, y se dirige a abrir. Sonríe levemente al ver e Feuilly, echándose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

-¿No vas al curro hoy?- pregunta ella, volviendo al sofá y palmeando el sitio de al lado suyo, para que Feuilly se siente junto a ella.

-He tenido médico esta mañana, así que me la han dado libre...-

-Oh, vaya... ¿Y qué te han dicho?- Feuilly se encoge de hombros.

-Lo de siempre- la muchacha asiente, y coge el helado, tendiéndoselo a Feuilly -No, no, gracias, si solo venía a preguntarte como estabas hoy-

-Bien, bien... mejor-

-¿Y los ánimos?- Éponine se encoge de hombros, llevándose un poco de helado a la boca.

-Iba a abortar, de todas formas-

-Lo sé... Pero eso no significa que no pueda dolerte- La muchacha mira fijamente a su amigo, y en sus pequeños ojos verdes, lo ve. Que hijo de puta. ¿Cómo puede saber eso? ¿Cómo puede saber que, en el fondo de su ser, deseaba tener ese crío?. Hijo de puta.

-Bueno, supongo que ha sido mejor así ¿No? Así Montparnasse no me culpara por ello-

-No seas boba, Éponine, Montparnasse no te habría culpado ni aunque al final hubiese sido un aborto provocado-

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?- Feuilly asiente, con un pequeña sonrisa.

-Esta semana tengo una entrevista de trabajo-

-Woooow ¿Y eso? ¿No estás contento con los que ya tienes?-

-Hombre, no es que quiera pasarme la vida vendiendo consoladores y sirviendo copas- Éponine ríe con suavidad, y acaricia el hombro del muchacho.

-¿Es de lo tuyo?- Feuilly asiente.

-En un centro de re-inserción social, en el departamento de psicología- el muchacho sonríe levemente. -He ido a la iglesia a poner velas y todo ¿Sabes? Me vendría jodidamente bien ese trabajo, y tiene un horario de puta madre, que me permitiría seguir colaborando con el centro cívico-

-Rezaré porque lo consigas- dice Éponine, con una amplia sonrisa, y le da un beso en la mejilla. -¿El sueldo que tal?-

-Decente, muy decente, y mejor de lo que he tenido nunca, desde luego-

-Seguro que tienes suerte, ya verás-

-Eso espero- responde Feuilly, quitándole la cucharilla para coger un poco de helado.

-¡Oye!- ríe Ép -¿No era que venías solo para charlar, y no para robarme MI helado?-

-Si, chica, pero me ha entrado gula, al verte comer-

-Ñe, ñe- sonríe ella, haciéndole burla, y Feuilly pone los ojos en blanco, para acto seguido sacarle la lengua.

-Bueno, entonces estás bien ¿No?- la chica asiente, con una sonrisa.

-Perfectamente-

-Sabes que, si quieres hablar de ello, o de cualquier cosa, me tendrás siempre al otro lado del rellano-

-Y ahora que vas a trabajar oficialmente en la psicología ¿me cobrarás por ello? ¡Yo era muy feliz con nuestras sesiones gratuitas! - Feuilly bufa, rodando los ojos, y luego, se levanta. -¿Ya te vas?-

-He quedado con Baho para comer-

-Ooooh, love is in the air- el muchacho le da un pellizco, y luego un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?-

-¿Y acabar de sujetavelas? No, ni de coña, prefiero el helado- responde ella, asintiendo con solemnidad. -Además, tengo a los niños está tarde... Gav se ha roto un brazo, y está super repelente... Todo por culpa de tu novio, Fe ¿Te parecerá bonito?- Feuilly sonríe, levemente.

-Bueno, bonito precisamente, no... Pero son cosas de niños-

-¿Cosas de niños? ¡Bahorel tiene 28 años!-

-¡Físicamente! ¡La madurez la tiene de un niño de doce!-

-Touché... Pero agradece que solo haya sido un brazo roto, porque si llega a ser más, le arranco el corazón y se doy de comer a las ratas- Feuilly ríe, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Si es que, cuando se juntan...-

-Dios, cuando se juntan... Miedo, miedo me da... Quiere volver a ir con él al boxeo, el sábado ¿¡Crees que ese es lugar para un niño!?- Feuilly se encoge de hombros-

-Siempre puedes prohibírselo-

-Pffffff, claro, y ser la mala de la historia... No, no, no es ese tipo de peli, cielo-

-Si quieres, yo los acompaño, y al menos habrá un adulto con ellos-

-Te estaría eternamente agradecida- Éponine se levanta y lo acompaña a la puerta. Tras despedirse, vuelve con su verdadero amor. El helado.

Feuilly está cocinando, cuando oye la puerta abrirse. Tan solo unos segundos después, siente como unos brazos enormes rodean su pecho, y como unos labios carnosos besan su cuello. El olor a tabaco y desodorante lo embriaga, y no puede evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué tal tu mañana?- pregunta, terminando con la comida.

-Tengo buenas noticias para ti- Feuilly entrecierra los ojos, y Bahorel intenta coger un trozo de zanahoria frito, pero el otro golpea su mano.

-Espera a la comida, so glotón, y suelta lo que tengas que decir-

-He tenido una reunión con el juez y el abogado de Leduc- con esas palabras, tiene toda la atención de Feuilly. Aquel tema lo trae de cabeza, sobre todo porque si, sigue adelante, sus probabilidades de conseguir el trabajo en el centro, disminuirán drásticamente.

-¿Y?-

-Al parecer su mujer no quiere entrar en temas de juicios y esas mierdas, siendo todavía tan reciente la muerte de Albert... Así que han decidido retirar la denuncia-

-¿¡En serio!?- Bahorel asiente, y Feuilly salta sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza. -No eres tan mal abogado, después de todo- dice, sonriendo, a la vez que besa sus labios, con intensidad. Bahorel responde al beso, feliz por haber sido capaz de solucionar aquel problema.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a comer, que me rugen las tripas- Feuilly asiente, y termina de servir la comida. Unos minutos después, ya están comiendo, uno frente al otro, en la mesa del salón. -¿Hoy tenías médico?- Feuilly asiente. -¿Y qué te ha dicho?- El muchacho duda unos segundos, porque no sabe si mentirle, como ha hecho con Éponine, o decirle la verdad. Finalmente, opta por lo primero, porque no quiere arruinar la alegría del momento.

-Oh, pues poco, estoy como siempre... Un poco bajo de vitaminas, me ha mandado un suplemento alimenticio, y ya-

-Tienes que cuidarte, Fe, no quiero que me dejes solo ¿Eh? Me ha costado mucho conseguirte, como para que ahora te mueras por falta de vitaminas- Feuilly mira fijamente a Bahorel, sintiendo de repente un nudo en la garganta. Se fuerza a sonreír, y dirige su mirada a su plato, para seguir comiendo.

-¿Vas a ir el sábado al boxeo otra vez?- pregunta, para cambiar de tema, y Bahorel suelta una sonora carcajada.

-No creo, o sea, tenía pensado ir, pero han cambiado a uno de los boxeadores, y sinceramente, no va a ser tan entretenido con el nuevo que han metido-

-Gav tiene ilusión por ir-

-Meh, lo llevaré al cine, han estrenado una nueva Misión Imposible, seguro que le gusta- Feuilly lo mira unos segundos, con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Qué?-

-Serías un padrazo ¿Sabes?-

-Desgraciadamente, ninguno de los dos tiene un útero- bromea Bahorel. -Bueno, siempre podemos adoptar-

-Ni de coña- bufa Feuilly. -No, yo no sirvo para ser padre- Ahora, el que bufa es Bahorel.

-¿Perdona? Estoy seguro de que los chicos del centro cívico no opinan eso-

-Es diferente, ellos ya son mayores, venían criados-

-¿Es un rotundo no? ¿No vas a cambiar nunca de idea?-

-¿Quieres tener hijos? ¿En serio?-

-Has sido tú el que ha sacado el tema...-

-Respóndeme-

-Pues... no sé, ahora mismo no...-

-Pero algún día, en el futuro, quizás si-

-Puede, quien sabe- Feuilly mira fijamente a Bahorel, y luego suspira, terminando con su plato. -Vamos, Fe, que llevamos dos meses juntos, aún es pronto para hablar de esto- el muchacho asiente, levantándose.

-¿Has terminado ya?-

-Si- responde Bahorel, y Feuilly coge las cosas de ambos, para llevarlas al fregadero. Cuando termina de fregar las cosas, vuelve al salón, y se encuentra a Bahorel en el sofá. El grandullón levanta la mirada, y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, sonríe. En ese mismo momento, Feuilly siente como se le rompe el corazón. Se acerca a él, y se echa en el sofá, recostando la cabeza en su regazo. Bahorel acaricia con una de sus grandes manazas la mejilla de Feuilly que le pilla más cerca, pero este lo detiene, cogiendo dicha manaza entre las suyas, para llevarla a sus labios y dejar un beso en ella. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Te quiero, Baho... Y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa- Bahorel sonríe, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos los labios de Feuilly.

-¿Por qué me ibas a hacer sufrir? ¿Acaso tienes pensado dejarme?-

-No, claro que no...-

-Si es por lo de tener hijos, olvídalo ¿Quieres? Es una chorrada-

-No es por eso.. Bueno, en parte si...- Feuilly se siente horriblemente mal, pero a la vez, se ve totalmente incapaz de explicarle lo que ocurre. Así que se incorpora, para besarle. Están así, en el sofá, abrazados y besándose, hasta que llega el momento en el que Feuilly tiene que prepararse para ir a trabajar. Se dirige a la cocina, y Bahorel lo sigue. Observa como el muchacho llena un vaso de agua, y se toma una pastilla.

-¿No te tomaste esa antes de comer?-

-Qué va- sonríe Feuilly. -Estas son las antirretrovirales, aquellas eran para el dolor muscular-

-Últimamente te duele mucho ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno, no más que de costumbre-

-Pero si más seguido- Feuilly deja el vaso en su sitio, y se acerca a Bahorel, para volver a besarle.

-Es normal, los medicamentos que tomo son muy fuertes; no te preocupes-

-Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, macho, pero esa no es una de ellas- responde el grandullón, con una sonrisa socarrona. -Está en mi ADN cuidar de ti ¿Sabes?- Feuilly ríe con suavidad, dándole otro beso más. Luego, ambos salen de allí, en dirección al bar. Lo primero que ven, o más bien escuchan, es a Enjolras, gritando a Grantaire. El rubio está totalmente acalorado, y tienes la mejillas tan rojas como tomates. El moreno está sentado, y lo escucha, impasible. Obviamente, Feuilly se acerca, para ejercer de intermediario.

-Ey, ey, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- al verlo, la expresión de Enjolras se suaviza.

-Ese cerdo me ha besado, sin pedir permiso siquiera-

-¡Ha sido sin querer!- Enjolras fulmina a Grantaire con la mirada, y este se cruza de brazos.

-¡No puedes ir por ahí besando a la gente! ¡Está mal!-

-¡He dicho ya que ha sido sin querer, joder!-

-¡Me da igual!-

-Vale, coño, perdóname, ¡Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer!-

-Más te vale- Feuilly los observa, parpadeando. -Luego os preguntáis que por qué salgo poco con vosotros...- el rubio señala a Grantaire. -Esa es la razón-

-¿No te dijo tu mamá que señalar es de mala educación?- los ojos azules de Enjolras le hielan la sangre, pero no le importa demasiado. El rubio suspira sonoramente, y sale del local, sin despedirse de nadie.

-¿Qué puta mosca te ha picado para hacer eso, R?- pregunta Bahorel, sentándose junto a Grantaire. Feuilly suspira, pero se dirige a su puesto.

-Yo que sé, joder... Estábamos hablando de libros, y de repente, no pude contenerme, tuve que hacerlo... Tenía los labios tan húmedos, tan sonrosados... Él me ha dado una hostia que casi me deja sin sentido-

-Y con razón, macho ¿A quién se le ocurre? O sea, si sabes que eres correspondido, pues bueno, tiene un pase ¿Pero sabiendo que no? Pfff, te lo has buscado-

-Tenía que intentarlo, al menos ¿No?-

-¿Y no has pensado en que quizás, preguntándole, corrías menos riesgos?-

-Pero habría dicho que no-

-¿Y?-

-Necesitaba saber a que sabían esos jodidos labios ¡Lo necesitaba!- Bahorel bufa, con una pequeña sonrisa, y una voz responde, a sus espaldas.

-No importa lo que necesitaras, besar a alguien sin su consentimiento está mal, incluso si es correspondido- Feuilly dice aquello último poniendo una cerveza delante de Bahorel, por su comentario de antes - No te voy a servir otra hasta que vayas a buscar a Enjolras y le pidas perdón por lo que has hecho-

-¿Qué?- Grantaire frunce el ceño. -Eso no es justo-

-Si lo es- el hombre lo mira fijamente unos segundos, y finalmente, asiente.

-Lo que tú digas- gruñe, levantándose. -¡Pero no es justo!- Grantaire camina, siguiendo la dirección que supone que ha seguido Enjolras. Obviamente, lo primero que se ocurre es ir a su piso, pero allí, Courfeyrac le dice que no ha pasado aun por casa. Grantaire le cuenta lo que ha pasado, y por supuesto, el muchacho accede a enviarle un mensaje para así descubrir donde está. Grantaire le agradece el gesto, y se dirige al centro cívico. El rubio está sentado en las gradas del patio, con cara de pocos amigos. Al verlo, hace un mohín.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No te pongas a la defensiva ¿Quieres? Solo vengo a disculparme- responde Grantaire, sentándose a su lado. -Lo que he hecho está mal ¿Pero que esperas de mi? Soy un mierdas, eso lo sabe todo el mundo- Enjolras lo mira, aún mohino, pero no dice nada. -No puedes culparme por estar enamorado de ti ¿Vale?- eso rompe por fin con el silencio de Enjolras.

-¿Estás enamorado de mi?- Grantaire asiente, y Enjolras frunce el ceño. -¿Por qué?-

-Joder, yo que sé... Eres guapo, eres inteligente, eres buena persona... Coño, no puedes elegir de quien te enamoras-

-¿No?- pregunta el rubio, con cierta inocencia en los ojos.

-Pfff, claro que no, créeme, si se pudiera, ni de coña me habría enamorado de ti- Enjolras lo mira, fijamente. Suspira, y entonces... besa a Grantaire en la mejilla. Este no puede hacer otra que sonreír, totalmente embobado.

-Lo siento... siento no corresponderte, en serio. Simplemente, no soy capaz de ello. Nunca he estado enamorado, y no creo que me enamore nunca de nadie. No es para mí ¿Entiendes? No comprendo ese tipo de amor, para mi, no tiene sentido alguno. Es una mera distracción de lo que realmente importa-

-¿La lucha de clases?- Enjolras no puede evitar sonreír, ante aquella contestación, pero no lo niega.

-Si pudiera hacerlo, si pudiera enamorarme... Probablemente, me enamoraría de ti-

-Es muy bonito que intentes animarme, pero no es necesario que mientas, solo lo empeora-

-¡No miento! Es verdad... Quiero decir, está claro que no eres la mejor persona del mundo... Y reconozco que hace unos meses era totalmente incapaz de soportarte, pero desde que trabajo aquí contigo, me he dado cuenta de que te había prejuzgado, y que por ello no me había molestado siquiera en intentar conocerte... Y al hacerlo, me he dado cuenta de que... No eres tan malo-

-Eso no es suficiente para enamorarse de alguien... Pero me vale- sonríe Grantaire, aunque no precisamente de felicidad. -Perdóname por no haberte pedido permiso, en serio... necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba besarte-

-¿Y por qué no me preguntaste?-

-Porque sabía que me ibas a decir que no-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?- Grantaire clava la mirada en Enjolras.

-¿Puedo besarte?-

-Si- el hombre siente que se le corta la respiración. No, aquello no puede estar pasando.

-¿De verdad?-

-Si no lo haces ya, puede que cambie de opinión-

-No, no, no, por favor- Grantaire duda unos segundos, pero finalmente, acerca sus labios a los del rubio, besándolo. Este no responde, pero tampoco se aparta, y eso ya es mucho más de lo que sabe que merece. Acaricia una de las mejillas de porcelana de Enjolras, y sonríe en el beso, antes de apartarse de él.

-Siento de verás no poder corresponderte, Grantaire-

-Ya lo has dicho, Enjolras... Y no pasa nada, en serio, cuando no puede ser, no puede ser- miente Grantaire, pero ya está tan acostumbrado a mentir, que está seguro de que Enjolras no se ha dado cuenta. -Hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado, y listo ¿Te parece bien?- el rubio asiente, con una pequeña sonrisa. Bueno, algo es algo. Al menos ha podido besarle como se debido.


	18. ¿Qué viene después del viernes?

Montparnasse acaricia el cuello de Éponine, y la chica se acomoda en sus brazos, con una pequeña sonrisa. Tras eso, besa el lugar donde estaban antes sus dedos, y ella gira un poco la cabeza, para hacer que sus labios se encuentren con los de él.

-Buscáos un motel- protesta Azelma, y ambos muchachos ríen. Pero a ella no parece hacerle ninguna gracia. -No, hablo en serio, tíos, estoy intentando ver al tele ¿Vale?-

-Chica, sácate el palo del culo- sonríe Éponine, mirando fijamente a su hermana, que a su vez, al fulmina con la mirada. -Vamos, Az, no seas así ¡Ni que nos estuviéramos dando el lote! Además, nadie te obliga a mirar.

-Pero me distraéis-

-¿Ya no voy a poder ni besar a mi novio en mi propia casa?-

-Nos tienes aquí dos veces a la semana ¿No podéis buscar otro día para quedar que en el que estamos nosotros aquí?-

-Pues no, porque resulta que el resto de la semana estoy estudiando, y trabajando, para que podáis vivir cómodamente-

-¿Cómodamente? ¿En serio? A mi no me parece que esto sea vivir cómodamente-

-¿Ah, no? ¿Tener comida en tu plato y ropa en tu armario no es vivir cómodamente? ¿Tener un portátil, un teléfono móvil, todo con conexión a internet tampoco? ¿Y comprarte todo lo que se te antoja? ¿Eso si?- Azelma bufa, cruzándose de brazos.

-El dinero no lo es todo, ¿Sabes? Para ti es fácil, porque no tienes que soportar vivir en esa casa del demonio, pero te puedo asegurar que cómodo, no es... Ahora ¿Me vais a dejar ver la puta televisión?-

-Cuida tu lengua, jovencita- bromea Montparnasse, y Azelma le hace una peineta.

-Que te jodan, pijo de mierda-

-Wowo, calmémonos- todos miran a la mesa del salón, que es el lugar de donde vienen aquellas palabras. En ella, Gavroche está terminando sus deberes, antes de que Bahorel venga a buscarlo para ir al cine con él. -No es muy bonito eso de discutir en sábado- Éponine sonríe, asintiendo.

-¿Ves? Deberías parecerte más a tu hermano, Az, él entiende-

-Él es un mocoso de mierda-

-¡Oye! ¡Qué yo no me he metido contigo! ¡Me siento atacado de una forma muy fea!- protesta el niño.

-Sólo he dicho la verdad-

-Vamos, haya paz ¿Vale?- interviene Éponine, porque tampoco quiere que la tarde acabe en una batalla campal. -Venga, vamos a seguir viendo la tele, y hacemos como si nada de esto ha pasado ¿Todos de acuerdo?-

-Solo si te cambias de sitio, y dejas de tontear con el imbécil de tu novio- Éponine asiente, y se deshace de los brazos de Montparnasse, cuya única protesta es una mirada dolida. Le da un poco más de voz a la tele, y todos dan por finalizada la discusión. Casi una hora después, llaman a la puerta. Afortunadamente, porque Gavroche lleva más de treinta minutos preguntando si a Bahorel le faltaba mucho para llegar. Al oír el timbre, el niño sale corriendo a abrir, y sonríe ampliamente al ver al grandullón.

-¡Por fin, gigantón! ¿A qué se debe este retraso?- pregunta Gavroche, poniendo los brazos en jarras, y Bahorel suelta una sonora carcajada.

-Éponine, me llevo al cachorrillo al cine-

-No me lo malcríes demasiado, anda-

-Azelma ¿Te apetece venir?- la chiquilla mira a Bahorel, parpadeando, porque le sorprende la propuesta. La mayor parte del tiempo es invisible para todos los amigos de su hermana. Gavroche es el que cae bien. Para ellos, no es más que una adolescente en plena edad del pavo.... Que les jodan, que sabrán ellos. Prefiere juntarse con otro tipo de personas.

-No, tengo planes, pero gracias por preguntar- Bahorel sonríe, y asiente, despidiéndose con la mano y arrastrando al niño fuera. Al ver que se dirige al ascensor, Gavroche lo detiene.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tío Fulli me dijo que le avisáramos antes de salir-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo que sé, es lo que me dijo, ¡Yo solo soy la paloma mensajera!- Bahorel mira fijamente al niño, pero no objeta nada, y se dirige a la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde, Feuilly abre, sonriente.

-Oh, genial, ya nos vamos, espera que coja mis cosas-

-¿Vienes?- pregunta Bahorel, extrañado. -¿No tienes bar hoy?- Feuilly se pone la chaqueta, y guarda llaves y cartera en el bolsillo, para acto seguido salir y cerrar tras él.

-Nop-

-¿Y eso?-

-Ya no voy a trabajar más en el bar- El grandullón parpadea, y los tres entran en el ascensor.

-¿No me vas a dar más explicaciones?-

-Lo he dejado. Y el trabajo en la tienda también. El mes que viene empiezo mi nuevo trabajo en el centro de reinserción- la cara de confusión de Bahorel se transforma en una de felicidad.

-¿¡Te han cogido!?- Feuilly pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿No es lo que acabo de decir?- Bahorel suelta una carcajada y besa a Feuilly, efusivamente. El muchacho no puede evitar sonreír también, y responde al beso, de repente contagiado por la alegría del grandullón.

-Yo también me alegro, tío Fulli, pero por favor, no me des un morreo- el niño finge un escalofrío, dramatizandolo al máximo, y el interpelado lo despeina, sin dejar de sonreír.

Salen del edificio, y se dirigen a la estación de metro. Mientras esperan al suyo, Feuilly observa a Bahorel y Gavroche jugar a darse empujones. Cuánta madurez. Aún así, no puede evitar sonreír, con ternura. Porque desde luego, la imagen desprende ternura. De repente, se encuentra mirando a Bahorel, totalmente embobado. Y en ese momento, siente un nudo en el estómago. Aprieta los labios, apartando la mirada. Feuilly agradece inmensamente que llegue su tren, y los tres suben a él. Bahorel y Gavroche siguen haciendo el ganso, y Feuilly mira por la ventana, intentando fingir que todo está bien. Pero en realidad, nada está bien. Una ola de culpabilidad lo inunda, y apoya la cabeza en el cristal, con un suspiro. Quizás debería decirle la verdad a Bahorel. Prepararlo para aquello que puede ocurrir en cualquier momento... Pero por otro lado, también puede que ese momento no llegue nunca, y con lo que preocuparía a Bahorel en vano. Y por encima de todo, lo que Feuilly quiere es hacer al grandullón todo lo feliz que pueda. Y si para eso tiene que ocultar que su estado de salud se deteriora día a día, por culpa de aquello mismo que le hace vivir, es lo que hará. Si, si con ello evita que Bahorel sienta cualquier tipo de dolor, lo hará. Sin dudarlo. Llegan a su destino, y Feuilly se alegra de que Bahorel parezca no haber notado nada. Sigue a Bahorel y Gavroche, unos pasos por detrás, y cuando el grandullón se da cuenta, agarra su mano, para tirar de él y que no se separe de ellos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a ver?- y con esa inocente pregunta de Feuilly, empieza la discusión. Él aprovecha la ocasión para ir a comprar las palomitas, pero cuando vuelve, Bahorel y Gavroche aún no han decidido que película ver. Finalmente, tras otros diez largos minutos, se deciden por, sorpresa, la última de Misión Imposible. Feuilly no dice nada, no protesta, no gruñe, y va a comprar las entradas. Y por fin, los tres están sentados en la sala de cine, esperando a que empiece la película.

* * *

  
Azelma ríe sonoramente, y Éponine la mira, desde el sofá. Aún no se cree que aquello esté pasando. En la mesa del salón, Azelma, Claquesous, Babet y Montparnasse juegan a pokér. Surrealista, totalmente surrealista. Bromean, ríen, y discuten, regándolo todo con cerveza y ganchitos. Si, definitivamente, surrealista es la palabra que mejor define aquella situación. Como parece que nadie le presta la menor atención, sale de allí y va hacia el piso de Grantaire. Afortunadamente, él está allí, y sonríe al verla.

-Entra, entra, estaba a punto de merendar, tengo donuts y chocolate a la taza ¿Te apetece?-

-Hmmm, sabes que si- responde Éponine, de forma seductora, y se desploma en el sofá. Úlises, el gato de Grantaire, salta en su regazo, en busca de mimos, y ella comienza a rascarle tras las orejas. Unos instantes después, aparece R, con una bandeja cargada de mierda rica en carbohidratos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunta el hombre, sentándose a su lado, a la vez que coge un donut.

-Mi piso está ahora mismo lleno de gángsters, que juegan a las cartas apostándo caramelos-

-¿En serio?- Éponine asiente, con seriedad, y coge un donut también, dándole un enorme mordisco.

-Me aburría, así que me he dicho, voy a ver que tal le va al cascarrabias... parece que bien ¿No?-

-Bueno, voy tirando- Éponine clava la mirada en él, de forma escrutadora. -El martes Enjolras me rechazo oficialmente ¿Sabes?-

-Oh, Grantaire... Lo siento-

-Meh, no lo sientas, al menos fue majo... Quiero decir, es Enjolras ¿No? Podría haber sido peor... Y de hecho, se portó bastante bien-

-¿En serio?- Grantaire sonríe, con cierta tristeza, y asiente. -¿Estás bien?-

-Voy tirando- repite, y coge su taza de chocolate. Afortunadamente, Éponine no ha entrado en la cocina, y ha visto que ese ''voy tirando'', se traduce en varias botellas de diferentes licores, a cada cual más fuerte. Que Enjolras fuera majo al rechazarle, no lo hace menos doloroso. Sin embargo, Grantaire se ha propuesto no beber más, al menos en las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Por el domingo es el día en el que por fin harán el mural, y definitivamente, no quiere cagarla. Porque Feuilly se ha esforzado mucho por sacar aquello adelante, ayudando a todos con sus diseños, preparando todo el material... Por él, hace ese esfuerzo. -¿Vas a ir mañana al final al centro?-

-Oh, por supuesto ¿Cómo podría perdermerlo? Feuilly me mataría si lo hiciese-

-Si, lo haría- Éponine sonríe ampliamente, y se termina su donut. -¿No lo notas un poco raro estos días?-

-Parece más sonriente-

-¿Verdad? Pero sus ojos...-

-¡Exacto! Sonríe mucho, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos-

-Bueno, no puedo decir que me alegra que lo hayas notado, esperaba que solo fuera una impresión mía- la muchacha chasquea la lengua, y suspira.

-Ya...-

-Le pregunté el otro día, y el muy bastardo me mintió en la cara ¿Sabes? Se cree que soy idiota y que no se reconocer cuando me mienten...-

-Es bonito ver como te preocupas por él, R... Hace un año, habrías pasado de ello-

-Pffff... Pero ahora somos hermanos de calzoncillos- Responde, dando otro sorbo al chocolate. Aquella pequeña broma se debe a que la última vez que bajaron a hacer la colada, su ropa se mezcló... y como los dos tienen los mismos calzoncillos del mercadillo, fueron incapaces de determinar cual era de quien. Terminan de merendar, y Éponine se queda un largo rato más allí. Cambian de tema, una y otra vez, y charlan de todo y de nada, a partes iguales. Finalmente, la obligación la llama, y vuelve a su piso. No se puede creer que sigan jugando a las cartas. Parpadea, y tras suspirar sonoramente, como queriendo que noten su presencia, se dirige al sofá. Unos minutos más tarde, llaman a la puerta, y Éponine agradece aquello enormemente.

-¿Cómo lo habéis pasado?- pregunta, al abrir la puerta.

-Oh, genial, la peli ha sido una pasada- responde Gavroche, entrando como un torbellino en la casa.

-¿Cómo se ha portado?-

-Ya sabes, como siempre- dice Bahorel, con una sonrisa socarrona. -Te lo traemos cenado, para que no te quejes ¡Pizza con extra de queso!-

-Si, que prácticamente se ha comido entera él- añade Feuilly. -El jodido niño no come, devora- Éponine ríe, y mira a su hermano, que ahora está observando a los que juegan a las cartas, con mirada curiosa-

-Gracias por mantenerlo entretenido-

-Sabes que no tienes que dar las gracias-

-Éponine, créeme, si prohibieras que Gav y Baho se vieran, este idiota no tardaría ni dos días en cortarse las venas... ¡Ese niño es su perdición!-

-Si tú me dieras un hijo, no tendría que robárselos a otros- Feuilly le da una fuerte colleja, a modo de respuesta, y señala la puerta de su piso.

-Entra en la puta casa, Bahorel... Y si te portas bien, a lo mejor nos ponemos a hacer niños ahora- el grandullón suelta una carcajada, y obedece, yendo a abrir la puerta, bajo la mirada de Éponine y Feuilly. -Lo siento por el numerito, cuando no cree que tiene diez años, cree que tiene cincuenta-

-No pasa nada-

-¿Qué tal todo?-

-Oh, bien, bien, ¿Has visto el panorama?- pregunta, señalando el interior de la casa.

-Vaya... ¿Pero que tienes montado ahí?- la muchacha se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

-Anda, vete a casa, y haz muchos hijos con tu hombre- Feuilly besa la frente de Éponine, y luego la mira.

-Mañana nos vemos ¿No?-

-Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo- el muchacho sonríe, y se dirige a su piso. Bahorel está en el sofá. Ha sacado cervezas de la nevera, y mira entretenido la televisión. Feuilly lo observa unos segundos, y finalmente se acerca a él, sentándose a su lado. Le quita el mando, y apaga la televisión.

-Ey- protesta él, con un mohin.

-Tenemos que hablar- el grandullón parpadea, con los cojones por corbata, y mira a Feuilly, atentamente.

-Esa no es forma de iniciar una conversación- Feuilly sonríe levemente, y al notar la tensión, y para no asustarlo más, se incorpora, para sentarse sobre Bahorel.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a dejar- Bahorel asiente, sin poder ocultar su alivio, y lo mira, inquisitivo.

-¿Entonces?-

-Te he mentido... un poco-

-Bueno, no pasa nada, todos mentimos alguna vez... ¿Con respecto a que?-

-Varias cosas... ¿Quieres que te hable de todo o solo de la última mentira?-

-Las que consideres que debo saber- sorprendetemente, Bahorel podía ser muy maduro si se lo proponía. Y en aquel momento, parecía estar proponiéndoselo de verdad.

-Vale... uf, esto es difícil... No estoy tan bien como quiero hacer creer a los demás- responde, casi en un susurro, y Bahorel arquea una ceja.

-¿De salud, dices?- Feuilly asiente, acariciando la cicatriz de la ceja de Bahorel. -Bueno, algo me había imaginado que ocultabas... ¿Qué es?-

-Se me está jodiendo el hígado, por culpa de los antirretrovirales- aquello viene seguido de un largo silencio, roto por el grandullón, tras unos minutos que a Feuilly se le hacen eternos.

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Bueno... puede no significar nada, puede que viva muchos años, si sigo cuidándome como hasta ahora-

-O...-

-O puede que siga empeorando, y que en cualquier momento tengo un fallo hepático- Bahorel asiente, tratando de asimilar aquella información.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-

-Desde el martes-

-¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo?- Feuilly aprieta los labios, buscando con sus manos la de Bahorel, para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

-No quería... asustarte, ni preocuparte en vano-

-¿En vano? ¿En vano?-

-Si, joder... quiero decir... Hasta sin tener problemas de hígado, tengo más probabilidades de morir que cualquiera del grupo.. bueno, quizás estoy empatado con Bossuet...- con aquella pequeña broma, Feuilly intenta hacer sonreír a Bahorel, pero no lo logra. -Vamos, Baho, eres perfectamente consciente de ello, desde el principio...-

-No quiero que te mueras-

-Me lo imagino.... Pero no tengo porqué morirme ¿Sabes? Puede que incluso dure más que tú... Oh, Dios, no... Por favor, Bahorel, ni se te ocurra morir antes que yo ¿Quieres?- Bahorel responde besando los labios de Feuilly, con cierta brusquedad.

-Te hago la misma petición- el más pequeño sonríe.

-¿No lo ves algo complicado? Alguno se tendrá que morir antes... No te preocupes por eso ahora ¿Quieres? No es que tenga un cáncer terminal o algo así... Si me porto bien, y voy a revisiones de vez en cuando, saldré de esta... Y lo voy a hacer créeme ¿Me has visto cara de persona que se rinde?-

-No, definitivamente, tienes cara de cualquier cosa menos de eso-

-Además, ¿Crees que una simple tumba podría retenerme? ¡Ja! Mi fantasma estaría dándote por culo hasta el fin de tu existencia-

-No jodas, Fe, que no me vas a dar por culo en vida y me lo vas a dar una vez muerto- y ahora si, por fin, una sonrisa en Bahorel.

-Tiene que molar... Como en los cazafantasmas- Bahorel vuelve a besar a Feuilly, estrechando con fuerza sus manos. -Sabes... En realidad, he pensado mucho en ello, estas últimas semanas-

-¿En que? ¿En joder con fantasmas?-

-No, imbécil, en joder contigo- el grandullón alza las cejas, claramente sorprendido.

-¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?-

-A que llevo demasiado sin follar, y tu polla es demasiado grande, me dolería demasiado... Así que tendremos que seguir a pajas- Bahorel ríe sonoramente, y suelta las manos del muchacho para poder abrazarlo. Feuilly muerde el hombro de Bahorel, y esto solo le hace reír más.

-En realidad tu conclusión no me vale una mierda, porque igualmente me podrías follar tú, y así arreglaríamos el problema- ahora es Feuilly el que ríe, besando el lugar antes mordido, para luego llevar ambas manos a las mejillas de Bahorel, para besarle los labios. -Si así te sientes más seguro, puedes ponerte dos condones, a mi me da igual- explica, contra los labios de Feuilly, y este pone los ojos en blanco. -En serio-

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez? Ya me habías convencido-

-¿Bromeas?- pregunta Bahorel, porque no quiere hacerse ilusiones. No, no quiere hacerse ilusiones. Definitivamente. Pero el mero hecho de pensarlo... uff, hace que la sangre vaya directamente a su entrepierna.

-No, no bromeo- susurra Feuilly, pasando la lengua sobre los labios de Bahorel, de una forma tan obscena que el grandullón siente que puede perder el sentido de un momento a otro. Luego, el muy bastardo mueve las caderas, provocando un roce insufrible entre ambos.

-¿Pero de verdad?- el más pequeño ríe.

-Te juro que como me vuelvas a preguntar, cambio de idea, Bahorel- el hombre asiente, efusivamente, y hace como que cierra una cremallera sobre sus labios. Feuilly sonríe, y lo vuelve a besar. Oh, Dios, no. Bahorel sigue sin creérselo. Tampoco se lo cree cuando los labios de Feuilly recorren su torso. Ni cuando sus manos se detienen en la cremallera de su pantalón. No, de hecho, no se lo cree ni cuando se trasladan a la cama, a pesar de ser ahora él el que está encima, con una falsa sensación de control de la situación. Joder, no se lo cree ni cuando Feuilly saca la caja de condones de la mesita de noche. ¿Desde cuando estaba eso ahí? Oh, joder... Si, definitivamente, ahora Bahorel, si se lo cree.


	19. Y por fin, otro domingo ¿Cualquiera?

La mejilla de Bahorel descansa sobre el vientre desnudo de Feuilly. Él duerme, pero el más pequeño lleva ya un rato despierto. Sus dedos juegan a deslizarse entre los mechones de pelo oscuro de Bahorel, a la vez que lo observa, sin poder apartar la mirada de él. Se alegra de haber dado aquel paso, y una parte de él se arrepiente de haberlo pospuesto durante tanto tiempo. Otra parte, la de los malos recuerdos, la de las pesadillas, la de las lágrimas derramadas, comprende la espera. El grandullón se retuerce, apretando los dedos sobre la piel morena de Feuilly, y acto seguido, escucha un sonoro bostezo.

-Buenos días- dice, para luego bostezar de nuevo, y besar aquel trozo de piel que le pilla más cerca.

-¿Soy buena almohada?-

-La mejor del mundo- ríe Bahorel, incorporándose, para así poder mirar a Feuilly. Este intenta besarle, pero Bahorel lo detiene. El muchacho parpadea, confuso por el rechazo. -Me apesta el aliento-

-Joder, seguramente a mi también, teniendo en cuenta donde tuve la boca anoche ¿Qué más da?- Bahorel no puede evitar sonreír, al recordar lo mencionado por Feuilly.

-Da, da- responde, levantándose de un salto, para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. -¿Puedo usar tu pasta de dientes?-

-Claro-

-¿Y el cepillo?-

-Bahorel, eso es asqueroso-

-¿He de recordarte donde estuvo tu boca anoche?- dice Bahorel, devolviendo magistralmente el tiro.

-Hay un cepillo sin estrenar en el cajón- el grandullón asiente, y entra en el cuarto de baño. Feuilly, por el contrario, permanece en la cama, estirándose. Escucha el sonido del cepillo contra los dientes, y absurdamente, aquello le hace entrar en un extraño estupor. Bahorel sale del baño, unos minutos después, y se apoya en el marco de la puerta, mirando a Feuilly.

-No te muevas ¿Vale? Voy a traerte el desayuno a la cama- Feuilly ríe, y ve como Bahorel sale corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

-¡CURSI DE MIERDA!- grita, lo suficientemente alto para que lo oiga, y luego se levanta, para ir también al servicio. No puede evitar sonreír al ver los dos cepillos de dientes juntos. Si, quizás él también es un poco cursi, pero ¿A quién coño le importa? Después de tantos años, el pequeño hueco vacío en su corazón, por fin está lleno de nuevo, y todo es culpa de Bahorel. Así que sí, puede permitirse ser un cursi de mierda, porque se lo merece. Si, después de tanta mierda, de tanto sufrir, aquello es algo que va a disfrutar al máximo, mientras pueda. Coge su cepillo de dientes y se lava los dientes, y la cara. También se arregla un poco el pelo, aunque desde que Éponine se empeño en cortárselo, hay que reconocer que es más fácil controlarlo. La verdad es que la pobre muchacha lo pasó canutas antes de conseguir que Feuilly aceptara. Pero es que la situación con su pelo ya era insostenible. Al final, Éponine había tenido que perseguirle con la maquinilla y unas tijeras. Termina y se dirige de vuelta a la cama. Bahorel llega, unos minutos más tarde, con una bandeja cargada de comida. La deja con cuidado en la cama, y se recuesta al lado de Feuilly, a la vez que coge una de las tostadas y la muerde. -¿Quieres venirte a vivir conmigo?- Bahorel mastica muy despacio, mirando fijamente a Feuilly.

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunta, arqueando una ceja, con la boca llena, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Si, muy en serio... nunca he hablado tan en serio en mi vida-

-Joder, Fe... Tengo que pensármelo, no es una decisión que haya que tomarse a la ligera-

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites, la oferta no va a expirar- Bahorel ríe, y le tiende una tostada a Feuilly.

-Anda, calla y come- el muchacho le saca la lengua, pero acepta la tostada, a la que le da un pequeño mordisquito. -¿Aquí?-

-¿Qué tiene este de malo? A mi me gusta-

-Bueno, pues que para vivir aquí, el mío es mucho más grande y está mejor situado-

-Pero no tienes unos vecinos tan geniales como los míos-

-Si, eso si es cierto- concede Bahorel, con una pequeña sonrisa. -No sé, no sé... en mi piso tengo muchas más comodidades ¿Qué me puedes ofrecer tú aquí?- Feuilly lo mira fijamente unos segundos, y le da un sorbo al café antes de responder.

-Cervezas frías y abrazos calientes ¿No es suficiente?- el grandullón suelta una sonora carcajada.

-¿Y pizza?-

-Toda la que quieras; además, vivirías enfrente de Éponine, y podrías quedarte con Gav siempre que ella tuviera curro-

-Me lo estás vendiendo muy bien ¿Nunca has pensando en dedicarte al comercio?- el más pequeño rueda los ojos, sonriendo.

-Llevo seis años dedicándome a ello ¿Recuerdas? Vendo consoladores-

-Vendías-

-Cierto... Voy a echar de menos eso de sacarle los colores a alguno de los clientes... Era divertido- Bahorel ríe, cogiendo un par de galletas.

-Puedo imaginarlo- Feuilly, por su parte, termina de beberse su café, y deja la taza en la bandeja, mirando a Bahorel, que mastica las galletas, de forma sonora. Cuando terminan el desayuno, Feuilly lo aparta, poniéndolo en la mesita de noche, y toma las manos de Bahorel, tirando de él para poder abrazarlo. El grandullón, por supuesto, se deja, y busca los labios de Feuilly, para besarle. Este rodea su cintura con una de sus piernas, para que ambos cuerpos queden pegados, y sonríe en el beso. -Es una pena que hoy tengamos cosas que hacer ¿Sabes? Podría quedarme todo el puto día así- Bahorel acompaña sus palabras con pequeños besos en la nariz de Feuilly.

-Bueno, si aceptaras vivir conmigo, tendrías esto todos los días... Te terminarías aburriendo-

-Eso jamás... jamás- el tono de sus palabras suena a promesa, y Feuilly no puede evitar sonreír.

-En realidad, ahora que has dicho lo de tener cosas que hacer, creo que deberíamos ir vistiéndonos y esas cosas ¿Sabes? Hemos quedado a las doce- Bahorel gruñe, a modo de protesta, y Feuilly le besa, con intensidad, para luego separarse de él y salir de la cama de un salto. Bahorel suspira, maldiciéndose, y lo observa vestirse, antes de levantarse él también para buscar su ropa. Una vez vestidos, se acerca a Feuilly, abrazándolo por la espalda. El más pequeño se echa hacia atrás, para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

-Si-

-¿Si?-

-Si, quiero vivir contigo, Fe- el interpelado ríe, de forma alegre, y se de la vuelta para así poder besarle de nuevo.

-Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien, créeme-

-Estoy seguro de ello-

* * *

-¡Para!- ríe Éponine, dando manotazos al aire, intentando que Montparnasse deje de hacerle cosquillas. -Aargh, ¡te odio tantisimo!- protesta la muchacha, sin dejar de reírse. -Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, 'Parnasse, en serio- Montparnasse gruñe, parando de hacerle cosquillas, pero sin quitarse de encima suyo. Por el contrario, busca las manos de Éponine, y las lleva por encima de su cabeza, para luego besarle. -La última vez que empezaste con esas, me hiciste un bombo-

-¿Vas a estar recordándomelo siempre?-

-Si, hasta que me muera... o hasta que me embaraces otra vez, lo que llegue antes- Montparnase pone los ojos en blanco, volviendo a besarle un par de veces más. Ella responde a sus besos, con una sonrisa traviesa. -No, tío, joder, que hablo en serio... Si llego tarde, Feuilly me va a matar-

-Pero no quiero que te vayas, coño... ¿Para que quieres ir? ¡Si no sabes pintar!-

-Lo importante es la intención ¿Vale?- Montparnasse suelta un bufido.

-¿Y si no quiero quitarme de encima tuyo?-

-Pues me obligaras a quitarte por la fuerza- el tono y la mirada de Éponine demuestran que será perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, así que Montparnasse se cura en salud y se quita, echándose a su lado. -¿Por qué no vienes? Es una buena causa-

-Buena causa y 'Parnasse ¿En la misma frase? ¿En serio?-

-Oh, cierto, eso no ayudaría para nada en tu imagen de malote ¿No?-

-Exacto-

-Mira, hagamos una cosa: yo me voy a ir a lo del mural, me vas a dar tiempo para que vuelva aquí y me vista, y luego, vamos al cine a ver esa peli que tantas ganas tienes de ver ¿Te parece?-

-¿Puedo meterte mano mientras la vemos?-

-¿Es que al cine se va para otra cosa que no sea meterse mano?- Montparnasse sonríe, volviendo a besarle, y ambos salen de la cama. El muchacho se despide con otro beso más, y Éponine se arregla. Va a buscar a Grantaire, porque en teoría, habían quedado para ir juntos. Pero Grantaire no está. Hijo de puta. Afortunadamente, al bajar, se encuentra con Feuilly y Bahorel saliendo de su piso. Menos mal, así no tendrá que ir sola. -¿Sabes donde está R?-

-Me dijo que había quedado con Enjolras para desayunar-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si habíamos quedado en ir juntos!- Feuilly se encoge de hombros, y Éponine frunce el ceño. -Bastardo-

Efectivamente, Enjolras y Grantaire están terminando de desayunar, en un café cercano al centro cívico. El moreno escucha atentamente al otro muchacho, que habla sobre los derechos de nosequé colectivo oprimido. Verdaderamente, le importa una mierda. Pero escuchar a Enjolras es una experiencia casi orgásmica para Grantaire. Finalmente, terminan de desayunar, y emprenden el camino hacia el centro cívico.

-Oh, por cierto, tengo invitaciones para una exposición de arte ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?- Grantaire parpadea, incrédulo.

-¿De qué?-

-Realismo pictórico- Grantaire frunce los labios, pero que cojones, asiente, por supuesto.

-Me encantaría- responde, encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Caminan hasta su destino, donde ya están casi todos, sentados en el suelo, escuchando a Feuilly. Este está dando un discurso que, al parecer, es bastante motivador. Ellos llegan justo para escuchar las últimas palabras del muchacho.

-Vamos a celebrar la vida, vamos a dejar nuestra huella en este sitio, porque nos pertenece. Porque lo hemos hecho nuestro. Porque, cuando ya no estemos, alguien mirará a esta pared, y sabrá que pasamos por el mundo... Quiero que os expreséis, con toda vuestra imaginación. Quiero que plasméis vuestro sentimientos en esa pared. Da igual que lo que pintéis no sea la idea original que dijimos, eso es solo una orientación. Lo importante es que, pintéis lo que pintéis, lo hagáis con el corazón-

Dos horas después, la mayoría de ellos tiene pintura hasta en las orejas. Sin duda, todos y cada uno de ellos se divierte. Por algún motivo, Jehan, Éponine, Grantaire, Bahorel y alguno de los chicos, se enzarzan en una batalla de pintura, que acaba realmente mal para muchos. Enjolras y Feuilly se limitan a observarlos, pero no pueden evitar sonreír. Tras eso, descansan para comer, y luego, continúan pintando. Casi ha oscurecido cuando al fin, terminan. Feuilly sonríe, henchido de orgullo por el resultado. Si, puede que sea algo caótico, y si, puede que la mezcla de colores dañe la vista. Pero transmite emociones. Y lo más importante, los chicos han pasado una tarde alejados de todos sus problemas. En ese momento, dirige una mirada a todos ellos, y en sus caras también ve algo de orgullo. Luego, la mirada se la dirige a sus amigos. Todos sonríen. Todos parecen felices. Y eso, sin duda, es lo que más feliz hace a Feuilly. Ver que sus amigos están en bien, que no están estancados. Que a pesar de cada uno de los palos que la vida les ha dado, siguen adelante, fuertes, es lo que más feliz le hace. Los enormes brazos de Bahorel lo rodean, y la sonrisa se amplia en su rostro. Si, eso es lo que más feliz le hace.

-¿Por qué están esas estrellas en el centro?- pregunta el grandullón, y Feuilly dirige su mirada al al centro del mural, donde en un cielo vacío, muy del estilo de Van Gogh, destacan cinco brillantes estrellas.

-Representan a los que ya no están, a los que nos han dejado... Pensaba que era una buena forma de hacerlos participes de ello-

-Es bonito- Feuilly sonríe, asintiendo.

-En el fondo, es lo que son, estrellas que ahora brillan en el firmamento... Las personas a las que hemos amado y perdido, quiero decir... Es algo que se suele asociar a la muerte ¿Sabes? Hace que no sea tan doloroso, como cuando dicen que al morir se convierten en ángeles... Pero a mi forma de ver, las estrellas son más simbólicas-

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- responde Bahorel con una pequeña sonrisa, para acto seguido acariciar el cuello de Feuilly y besar sus labios. El hombrecillo sonríe, devolviéndole el beso, y luego, vuelve a centrar su mirada en las estrellas, sin ser consciente de que, no mucho tiempo después, una estrella más brillaría con fuerza en aquel firmamento de colores.


End file.
